Fight For Love
by PureBlackRaven
Summary: Ray's sister is tagged along to visit the bladebreakers and lands in school with them. With a mysterious personality,she soon catches Kai's attention. What will happen? Will love bloom or will cold war start? KaiOC. [Complete ]
1. Prologue

Hello to all out there. I know I should befocusing on Inside Your Heart but this story was floating in my mind for a week of two. So, I decided to post it. Hope you enjoy !

* * *

**Chap. 1 : Prologue**

" You will come right ?" asked Mariah as a dark green haired female neko-jin stood up and said nothing.

" C'mon Lei ! You know Ray wants to see you after so many years." Continued Mariah.

The female neko-jin said nothing and went into her room, slamming the door.

" So, stubborn and quiet as ever huh ? " said a voice from behind that made Mariah jump.

" Hi Lee. Yeah. Ray really wants to see her though. And I don't want Ray to be sad. Lei's being as stubborn as ever." Sighed Mariah.

" Well, she's always like that." Said Lee.

" But Ray wants to see her ! He misses her ! Think about it Lee, if you haven't seen your sister in AGES, what feeling will you get ?" asked Mariah.

Lee looked thoughtful. " I doubt that I'll miss my sister since she's always here, but I'll miss her if I'm in Ray's shoes." He said.

" I really wanna take Lei along. Ray called yesterday and hoped that she'll come with me. But Lei's so stubborn that nothing will change her mind. Not even her brother !" pouted Mariah.

" You know what ?" said Lee, breaking the peace.

" What ?"

" She reminds me of someone."

" Who ?"

" That Hiwatari guy. Quiet, mysterious and always wandering off and disappearing without a trace." Smirked Lee.

" Yeah right. Now help me think of something. I won't want Ray to be disappointed" said Mariah.

" Whatever you say."

-

A female neko-jin was sitting on her bed, gazing at a blade on her palm.

/Should I go /

/ Why not /

/ I don't really want to go./

/ Oh c'mon. He's your brother./

/ Excuse me but I have no brother. I'm only his-/

/ Tsk. Don't say that ! Besides, you might able to improve your skills on blading and other stuff./

/ But China is such a good place./

/ Try to blade in different places. And practice in different places too. You will improve./

/ But-/

/ No buts. Besides, I haven't really seen Driger for quite some time already. Please /

/ Oh whatever./

The voice inside her head disappeared as she went online on her laptop.

Neko : Hey !  
Mashi : Hello there !  
Neko : So, how's it going ?  
Mashi : Average. Just some pain in the butts. You ?  
Neko : My sister in law wanted me to go visit his beyblading team. I don't really wanna go actually. His team is in Japan.  
Mashi : Japan ? I live there too.  
Neko : Really ? Cool.  
Mashi : It's okay. I'm living with some pain in the butts under one roof. Sigh. It's tiring.  
Neko : Poor you. Well, my sister in law is sometimes getting on my nerves too. I can understand.  
Mashi : Oh shit. Those pains are causing trouble again. Well, gtg now ! Bye ! Hope to see you in Japan !  
Neko : Yeah right. Good luck !

After that, the female neko-jin logged off and stared into space.

Suddenly,

" Hey Lei ! Open up !" said Mariah from outside as the pissed female neko-jin opened the door.

" I'm going." She said as she slammed the door shut again.

" Huh ?" said Mariah, blinking.

" She said she's going. Problem settled right ?" repeated Lee as Mariah lit a smile on her face.

" YAY ! Ray will be pleased !" she shouted as she went to pack.

-

' Sigh. This will be tough.' Thought the neko-jin as she threw a backpack from her wooden closet and started to pack for tomorrow's flight. She was going to see her brother again.

' After so many years Ray.' Thought Lei.

* * *

Okay well, I know this chap is short but the next few chaps will get longer and longer. Don't worry. Please review as honest reviews are always opened. Opened for suggestions too ! 


	2. Profile

Oh me gosh ! I'm really surprised ! I had five reviews for the last chap ! YAY ! Thanks to animasha92, AnimeGirl329, abby, M0nk3ys wI11 Ru13 th3 w0r1d and LettuceNPudding for reviewing. Thanks a bunch ! Now for the unanswered reviews.

abby : Thanks for the review and comment ! I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter !

* * *

**Chap. 2 : Profile**

Name : Lei Kon  
Nickname : Blue  
Age : 15  
Description : Long, dark green hair tied up into a low ponytail ( Imagine Hiro's ponytail ) and front bangs.  
Eye colour : Golden  
Personality : Lei is sometimes quiet. She's ALMOST like Kai just that she's more secretive. She loves the color Blue and that's why her nickname is 'Blue'. She blades and takes up Chinese Wushu classes.

Bitbeast Name : Raven  
Bitbeast gender : Female

Blade colour : Midnight Blue  
Bitbeast description : Lei's bitchip is blank although she owns a bitbeast. Raven is actually a spirit trapped inside the blade.  
Bitbeast element : Darkness

Attacks :  
Speed  
Dark Lust : Shattered glass pieces that shoots at it's opponent  
Ace Attack : The last attack. Drains out all of her energy when she uses it. But so far, she's never used this attack before.

Others : Lei is an adopted smaller sister of Ray. Ray knows but keeps the secret from Lei. But Lei knows but just pretends that she never knew. Lei's still green belt in Wushu. ( The belt before black belt ) She uses a long and slender sword when she's training. She carries it around in a long cloth case with her backpack.

* * *

Name : Denise Milton  
Age : 16  
Description : She's a bit tanned and black hair that reaches her shoulder.  
Eye colour : Forrest Green  
Personality : Cheerful, Outgoing, Likes joking around. She's the tomboy kind of female. She loves the colour Green. She blades and always trains with the bladebreakers. 

Bitbeast name : Aquava  
Bitbeast gender : Male  
Blade colour : Dark Green  
Bitbeast description : A sky blue dolphin with water symbols on it's fins.

Attacks  
Flood  
Water Blast : Shoots water at its opponents.  
Water Tsunami : A tsunami that rises behind its opponent and drowns it.

Others : Likes to pull Tala's ear when he's up to no good. Denise also likes to quarrel with Tala. ( Reminds me of Tyson and … ) over things they disagree.

* * *

Name : Anna Stevenson  
Age : 15  
Description : She's pale and skinny like Lei. Long brown hair that reaches the middle of her back. She has front bangs and two long side bangs. Always seen wearing glasses.  
Eye colour : Hazel  
Personality : Shy but friendly once you get to know her. Always gets bullied by seniors but Hiro is always there t help. ( Hehe … ) World's top ten brainiest kid.  
Beyblade : N/A 

Others : Anna is just like Kenny although she isn't paired up with Kenny. She doesn't blade although she knows how to blade. She received a mini laptop for being the school's most attentive student and uses it to analysis beyblades like Kenny.

* * *

Okies. I know this chap is short but hey ! It's only the profile page. Please leave a review. PWEASE ? (shows puppy eyes) 


	3. Welcome to the Team

Hello guys. Wow. In two chaps and I received so many reviews ! Thanks you guys out there. Thanks to LettuceNPudding, animasha92, sky diamond, luver of all anime and manga, M0nk3ys wI11 Ru13 th3 w0r1d, AnimeGirl329, Sugar911 and Ruby for reviewing. Now for the unanswered reviews.

Ruby : Why thanks for your comment ! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you like this chap !

Okay, before that, " ... " means talking, ' ... ' means thinking/ ... / means talking with bitbeast and I think that's all you need to know. Enjoy reading !

* * *

**Chap. 3 : Welcome to the team**

" Relax Ray, Mariah's gonna come out in one piece." Assured Max. " Or else," he added, whispering in Ray's ear. " Mariam will kill me. I promised her that she'll come."

The bladebreakers, plus Emily, Anna, Denise, Mariam, Hiro and Tala were in the airport, waiting for Mariah to show up.

" It's not Mariah I'm worried about. It's-"

_Beep. Please not that the plane from China_ _has arrived. _

Ray gulped nervously.

" HEY RAY !" yelled a voice from behind that made everyone jump. When they turn around, they saw Mariah, skipping happily towards them. But she wasn't alone. Another female neko-jin with dark green hair was walking behind her, listening to her iPod. But unlike Mariah, she was carrying only a backpack with a long cloth case, slung on her shoulder.

" Hi Mariah ! And Blue !" greeted Ray as Lei opened an eye being called by her nickname.

Everyone blinked. " Ray, who's this person ?" asked Tyson.

" Oh yeah ! I forgot ! Guys, meet my sister, Lei !" introduced Ray.

" Hi ! My name's Hilary." Smiled Hilary.

" Mariam."

" Emily."

" Anna."

" Denise."

" Hiro."

" Tala."

" Max."

" Tyson. Aka The world champ." He boasted as Hilary snorted.

All heads turned to a certain dual haired Russian.

" He's Kai." Smiled Mariah.

Lei heaved a sigh. ' Oh well, they'll know me sooner or later.' She thought. Putting away her iPod into her bag, she turned to face eager faces. " Hi. My name's Lei. But you can call me Blue." She smiled as Ray smiled contently.

" Well, welcome to the team." Said Denise as Hilary pulled her.

" C'mon guys !" hurled Anna.

" Let's go back to the dojo !" said Mariam as the groupie exited the airport.

The boys were behind, laying their eyes on the girls who were walking ahead. Lei was slacking behind when Hilary noticed it.

" What's wrong ?" she asked.

" Nothing. I just like my own sweet time." Lei replied quietly.

" So, do you blade ?" asked Denise.

" Yeah. I do."

" Cool ! Maybe you can ask Emily or Kenny to examine your blade." Said Anna excitedly.

" How old are you ?" asked Mariam.

" 15."

" Hey ! That's the same age as me !" exclaimed Anna.

Lei forced a smile out of her a face and did it successfully. " That's great news." She smiled.

" Oh yeah ! What classes are you gonna take ? School's starting tomorrow you know." Said Hilary as Lei stopped her tracks. Mariah looked puzzled.

" School ?" the two neko-jins repeated.

" Didn't Ray tell you ?" asked Mariam as Mariah shook her head. Lei gave Ray a death glare. It scarred the groupie. Even Kai was impressed.

" Ray, you didn't tell Mariah and me that there was school." She growled softly. Ray smiled sheepishly.

" Oops. It kinda slipped my mind." He said, scratching his head. " Which reminds me ! We have to get to school early in order to get you registered !" he said, suddenly remembering as Lei shook her head and mushroom sighed.

" Ray Ray Ray. How surprising." She mumbled as they went on walking.

-

" Wow." Commented Lei. " Nice house." She said when the groupie reached the dojo.

" Wait until you see Kai's mansion." Said Max as they went inside.

" Heya home-dogs !" yelled a merry voice from behind. Everyone jumped as Lei took her sword out and threatened it at the old man's throat. ( Don't worry, the case is still on ) Everyone gulped.

" B-B-Blue, that's just Tyson and Hiro's grandpa." Stammered Ray, shocked to see his sister act like that.

" I'm sorry." She apologized quickly and kept the sword back.

" It's okay ya homie." Smiled grandpa. ( I don't really know how to use his slang. ) " Wanna learn some moves ?" asked grandpa.

" I blade." She said bluntly.

" You do ? Then c'mon ! I wanna have a beybattle with you !" said Tyson, jumping around. " I finally get to battle a new opponent !" he cheered as Lei sweatdropped.

" O-Kay." She said as she took out her blade as the groupie went to the backyard.

-

Putting her things under a tree, Lei took out her blade, clutching it tightly.

" You sure ?" asked Ray again as Lei frowned, slightly annoyed.

" I can take it. Don't worry. Sit back and watch the show." Assured Lei.

" Uhh Lei ? Can Kenny, Emily and Anna take down your stats ?" asked Hilary.

Lei hid a smirk. " Sure. I have nothing to hide." She said. ' Don't worry. You won't find anything in there.'

" Right so, let's begin. 3," said Tyson.

"2,"

"1,"

" LET IT RIP !" shouted both teens as two blades landed on the dish gracefully.

" Don't think that you are Ray's sister and I'll go easy on you." Smirked Tyson confidently.

" I don't need that." Smirked Lei as she stood straightly and closed her eyes.

( With the audience … )

" What's with Lei ?" asked Hilary.

" Beats me." Shrugged Ray.

" Uh oh. Problem guys." Said Anna, looking up from her laptop as Hiro took a sneak peek. His face turned shocked.

" What's wrong ?" asked Max.

" We can't get any data on Lei's blade." Said Kenny.

" She's completely blocked us." Added Kenny.  
" What ?" said Denise.

" Why ?" Mariam asked curiously.  
" How ?" asked Mariah.

These question's flowed up smoothly out from everyone's mouth. Kai's eyebrow was twitching furiously.

" Shut your asses. Let's watch this beybattle in peace." Growled Kai as everyone kept quiet, hearing upon their captain's order. ' This will be interesting.' Thought Kai as he hid a smirk.

( Back to the battlefield … )  
" Attack Dragoon !" commanded Tyson as Dragoon headed for Lei's blade.

" I expected better from the world champion you know." Said Lei out loud. ' Dodge it.' She thought.

" SHEESH ! WHY CAN'T YOU KEEP STILL !" complained Tyson, irritated as Lei smirked.

" It's your fault that you're so slow. I'll show you what REAL speed is. Raven ! Speed !" commanded Lei as Raven headed for Dragoon, making her way there, zigzagging in style. In a flash, Dragoon was knocked out of the beydish. Calling back her blade, Lei smiled in victory.

" Why … How …" said a dazed Tyson.

" You're too cocky." Said Lei as she walked towards the audience, leaving Tyson still in a daze, confused.

" That was good Lei !" smiled Ray.

" It was beyond AWESOME !" grinned Tala.

" Well, how come I can't get any of your stats ?" asked Kenny as he closed Dizzi.

" Not telling. It's supposed to be a secret." Said Lei, sticking out her tongue.

" Anyway, I say let's party ! C'mon Tyson ! Call grandpa to cook !" said Hilary.

Tyson's face lit up hearing upon the 'cook' word. " YAY ! FOOOOD !" he yelled as the groupie cheered before they were stopped by Kai.

" You ready ?" asked Kai.

Lei hid another smirked. " Sure. Why not." She replied as the two teens stepped forward in front of the beydish.

/ Well, you ready Raven /

/ Anytime, anywhere. I'm always ready./

/ This guy won't know what hit him./

/ Yeah right. But please be careful. Try to win./

/ No. I'll lose. They've just seen the good side of me./ said Lei as a smirk appeared from her face.

' Good luck Kai, you'll need it.'

* * *

How was it ? How was it ? How was it ? Review and tell me please ? 


	4. Getting to know the Team

OH I'M HIGH ! I GOT SO MANY REVIEWERS ! THANK YOU ! Well, thanks to AnimeGirl329, LettuceNPudding, Muffy17 ( NEW REVIEWER ! YAY !) , M0nk3ys wI11 Ru13 th3 w0rld, Ruby, Catsandbudgiesrule ( ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER !), animasha92 and sakuraloveskyosohma ( YIPEE ! NEW REVIEWER !) for reviewing. Now with the unanswered reviews.

Ruby : Thanks for your awesome review ! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chap. Hope you do too in this one !  
Catsandbudgiesrule : No biggy. As long as you review, I'm HAPPY ! Anyway, I'm really glad that you loved the last chap. Hope you will enjoy this one too !

Well, I kinda forgot to do some things from the start so, well, I'll just do it here.Lei's name in pronounced like 'Lay'. Thanks to Muffy17 for reminding me ! And here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer : I do not own beyblade only the plot and my OCs. I wish I had though. Sigh.

Anyway,in the ages,Kai, Tala, Tyson, Ray, Max, Hilary, Mariam and Mariah are all 18. Hiro is 19. Kenny and Emily are 17. And errr... I guess that's it. If I forgot anything, please tell me ! I'm kinda 'absent-minded' lately.

* * *

**Chap. 4 : Getting to know the Team**

" Okay so, you ready ?" asked Kai.

" Long time ago. 3," said Lei as she started the countdown.

" 2,"

" 1,"

" LET IT RIPPP !" Both teens yelled as two blue blades landed on the beydish.

" Dranzer attack, now !"

" Raven, GO FOR IT !" yelled Lei as two blades clashed, sparks appearing.

" Encore ! Encore !" cheered Max.

" GO KAI ! GO LEI !" cheered Tyson as Hilary looked at him.

" Whose side are you on ?" she asked.

" I'm on … Kai's side !" he yelled.

" We're on Lei's side ! GO LEI ! BEAT KAI ! SHOW HIM WHAT GIRLS CAN DO !" cheered the girls as they boys cheered for the almighty captain.

( Back to the battlefield … )  
" You're fast." Commented Lei.

" You too. But you're going down." Said Kai. " Dranzer ! Fire Arrow !"

" Use speed and dodge it !"

/ You alright Raven /  
/ Yeah. I'm still refreshed./  
/ Good. We'll use another tactic. Just to piss him off./  
/ Great./  
/ Ready ? Go for it / commanded Lei silently as Raven started spin around the dish and slowly, it faded away.

" What the - " said Kai when he realized Lei's blade was gone.

" Care to explain ?" asked Tyson, puzzled.

" Well, I wouldn't wanna blow her cover but it's because that Raven is spinning so fast that it sorta camouflaged itself." Explained Emily.

" And it made it look like it disappeared but the truth is, the blade is still there. Kai will have to look and focus closely in order to know where she is." Continued Hiro. Everyone looked impressed. Even Ray was shocked. ' She really has improved.' He thought.

" Kai ! You'll have to focus !" yelled Kenny.

" Whatever." Growled Kai in annoyance.

" Go on. Focus. I wouldn't want a battle like just now the 'world champ' gave me." Smiled Lei mysteriously.

/ GOD ! WHERE IS THAT ANNOYING BLADE /  
/ Hmm … I can't seem to find it anywhere./  
/ Neither do I /  
/ Master, remember what chief said, you have to focus./  
/ I AM YOU CHICKEN / said Kai, irritated as he tried to calm down.

Soon, he finally got a glimpse of Raven.

" Found it !"

" Took you long enough." Said Lei, yawning.

Kai was pissed. ' How can she yawn when she's having a battle ! Well I'll show her !' he thought. " Dranzer ! BLAZING GIG !"

' Raven, Dark Lust.' Commanded Lei silently as both blades crashed, sending smoke everywhere. Everyone was covering their face except for the two bladers. Kai was a little tired but Lei didn't seem unaffected.

" Who won ?" asked Tyson, fanning the smoke away to see more clearly.

" It's … It's … " said Tala, tiptoeing.

" It's still on." Smirked Lei.

Everyone got closer to get a good look of what's happening and presto, two blue blades were still spinning.

" Oh my gawd." Said Denise.

" Holy shit. They are still SPINNING !" exclaimed Tala in awe.

" Guess this is only the beginning huh ?" shrugged Max as Mariam nodded in agreement.

" It's only started." Said Ray.

( Back with our two young teens … )  
Kai was running low on energy.

' Shit ! Should have known I don't put so much energy on that attack. Now I'm dead meat.' Thought Kai as he clenched his teeth.

On the other side, Lei was sweating slightly. Seeing Kai that tired, she sighed and called back Raven. Kai was puzzled.

" Why - " he asked but didn't get to finish his question.

" It's a never-ending battle. I suggest that we stop it." Smiled Lei. " If we continue, things won't get simple and easy like just now." Said Lei. " It was a pleasure to battle the captain of my brother's team." Smiled Lei as she held her hand out. Kai took it and just said, " Same to you. I want a rematch next time." He smiled. Everyone's jaw dropped.

" Was it just me or did I see Kai smiling ?" asked Tyson.

" Pinch me someone. Anyone." Said Tala as Denise pulled his ear. " OWWW !" he yelled. " What you do that for ?" he frowned and pretend to cry.

" For fun." Grinned Denise as Tala chased her around the backyard.

" You little !" he cursed as everyone laughed.

" Get a life Ivanov !" teased Denise.

" Well, I say that a can of coke might be nice." Said Mariam, sweatdropping.

" 7-up !"

" Tea would do just fine." Said Lei, smiling slightly as the groupie went inside the dojo for a celebration.

-

" Oh Yeah ! I'm HIGH !" yelled Tyson as he took another big gulp of coke.

" Tyson ! Sit down !" yelled Hilary.

" Ah shut up." Said Tyson before he could even stop himself.A vein popped fromHilary's temple.

" TYSON GRANGER …" she said darkly.

" RUN FOR IT !" yelled Tyson as he ran around the house, chased by an angry Hilary.

" Are they always like that ?" asked Lei.

" Sometimes worse than this." Whispered Anna as Denise chuckled.

" Ahem." Said Hiro, gaining everyone's attention. All heads looked up except for Kai who was doing the infamous Hiwatari pose. " Tomorrow is a school day. THEREFORE," he continued, glaring at a certain navy blue haired teenager who just sat down behind Ray in order to avoid Hilary, " After shower, off to bed." Finished Hiro as everyone groaned.

" Aw shucks Hiro, do you have to spoil the fun ?" asked Tala, slightly drunk after having a sip of beer.

" If you're late, don't blame me. Anna, off to the showers." Said Hiro softly as Anna smiled and obeyed.

" Coming !"

" Now just wait a minute," said Lei as Anna and Hiro stopped their tracks. " Where am I going to sleep ?" she asked. Hiro looked thoughtful.

" Let's see. Anna's sleeping with me, Tyson's sleeping with Hilary ( Much to Hilary's annoyance … ), Ray's sleeping with Mariah, Max's sleeping with Mariam, Kenny's sleeping with Emily, Tala's sleeping with Denise and that leaves …" said Hiro as his voice trailed off. All heads turned to a certain dual haired teen.

" I'm NOT sharing my bed with someone. No one is able to step into my room. Let alone share a bed with a girl." Growled Kai dangerously.

" Hold on a sec, I disagree upon sharing a bed with males. So I'll just sleep on the couch." Suggested Lei.

" Or maybe you can switch rooms with me. You can sleep with Mariah." Said Ray.

" It's okay. I'll be up until very late." Said Lei as she lit up a convincing smile.

" You sure ?" asked Emily.

" Positive. Now just go take a shower. I'll be there in a mo." Said Lei as everyone left. ' Sigh.' Thought Lei when everyone left.

/ Are you alright mistress /  
/ I'm fine. Just a bit tired./  
/ You said you were going to stay up until quite late./  
/ Yup./  
/ But will you wake up on time ? Tomorrow's a big day ahead of you./  
/ You're forgetting that I'm not a heavy sleeper./  
/ Right. So I'll leave you alone I suppose./  
/ Thanks. I need it./ smiled Lei as Raven disappeared from her mind.

' Well, better go take a shower before anyone gets it first.' She thought as she snatched some clothes and a towel and headed straight for the showers.

-

Soon, everyone was sleeping and the night was deadly quiet. Making sure that no one was peeping, Lei took out her laptop and went online. Soon, she found the person she wanted to talk with.

Neko : HELLO !  
Mashi : Hey !  
Neko : How are you today ?  
Mashi : Dead beat. I have school tomorrow though. Saddening.  
Neko : Tomorrow's my first day of school. Japan's quite nice. I like it here. Peaceful.  
Mashi : Well not for me. Had some troublesome problems again today.  
Neko : Really ? Aww poor you. I met my brother's team today. It was kinda funny. I think that this red hair guy likes this girl.  
Mashi : Oh ? I also have a red hair friend. What's his name ?  
Neko : I don't really know though. Just met him today. But I met my brother's captain though. He's cool. I like his personality.  
Mashi : Lemme guess. You fallen for him ?  
Neko : HEY ! I just admire him. Can't I ? There are no feelings between us. Besides, it's only my first day getting to know the team.  
Mashi : I don't believe it. Anyway, gotta go now. Have school tomorrow. Just look at the time and you'll know what time it is now.  
Neko : GOD ! Well, BYE ! Sweet dreams !  
Mashi : Same to you.

Lei turned off her laptop. ' Well, guess I better sleep now. It's really late.' She thought as she slept peacefully.

* * *

Well, what do you think about this chap ? Please review and give me your suggestions about it ! PLEASE ? ( Show's puppy eyes. ) 


	5. The School

Well, here's a new chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks to M0nk3ys wI11 Ru13 th3 w0r1d, Sugar911, animasha92, LettuceNPudding, Ruby, Muffy17, AnimeGirl329 and Boys Make Me Cry ( YAY ! NEW REVIEWER !). Special thanks to Yasashii Tenshi too. Well, for the unanswered reviews.

Ruby: HAHA ! Very funny. Well, hope you like this chap. Thanks for your review by the way.

Muffy17 : Well, thanks for your review !Hope you like this chap !

Well, hope you guys will enjoy reading this chap. THANKS !

* * *

**Chap. 5 : The School**

_Beep. Beep._ Lei woke up due to her alarm clock. ' 4 in the morning. Just let me sleep a few more minutes.' She thought as she went back to sleep. She tossed and turned but she couldn't sleep back. ' DAMN THE FUCKING ALARM CLOCK !' she cursed silently as she picked some clothes she brought as went for the showers.

When she came out, she found Kai fully dressed in his uniform which consisted black pants, white collared shirt, red tie and a black vest after his white shirt. Lei looked at her outfit again. Dark Blue baggy pants, sky blue shirt and fingerless gloves, she gulped.

" Err … Kai, you know where I can find the uniform ?" asked Lei as Kai raised his head.

" The school will give you one. You'll see the girls' uniform later." He shrugged as Lei sat far away from him, eating her toast. They sat in silence for about an hour before Hilary's shoutings rang through the whole dojo. Kai sighed. Lei raised an eyebrow.

" Is this the daily routine ?" guessed Lei as Kai nodded.

" C'mon." he nudged as Lei followed him upstairs.

-

Everyone was gathered outside, discussing about something.

" Hello guys. What's up ?" asked Lei.

" Hi Lei. Tyson, as usual, doesn't want to wake up." Sighed Mariah.

" What are you guys discussing about ?" asked Lei again.

" We're discussing about who's gonna wake Tyson up." Said Max as Mariam sighed.

" Can I give it a try ?" asked Lei.

" Go ahead. Be our guest." Said Emily as Lei entered the room.

" Tyson, wake up." Said Lei but Tyson was still sleeping. ' Don't care huh ?' she thought as a mischievous smirk appeared on her face. Slowly, she reached out from her pocket and revealed a shiny Raven.

" LET IT RIPP ! DESTROY DRAGOON !" she yelled as Tyson jumped up, yelling " DRAGOON ! DODGE IT !" he yelled as everyone burst out, laughing. Even Kai had to admit that she was good at waking people up.

" You didn't see the look on you face !" laughed Hilary.

" It was priceless !" laughed Denise, rolling with laughter.

" That's not funny." Pouted Tyson.

" Oh c'mon. We're gonna miss breakfast." Said Hiro.

" Yeah. We have to get Blue registered." Said Ray as Tyson's face lit up.

" Breakfast ? LEMME HAVE THEM !" he yelled with glee as he rushed to take a shower.

" Same old Tyson." Sighed Kenny as they went down for breakfast.

-

" I'm nervous." Confessed Lei as Ray smiled.

" We all are." He smiled as Lei laughed silently.

The bladebreakers were on their way to the school. Kai and Tala were really quiet today.

" Why's Kai and Tala so quiet today. Even Tyson didn't piss them." Whispered Lei.

" You'll see later when we get to school." Smirked Hilary as everyone giggled. Kai sent them a death glare.

When they were at the gates of the school, screams and shouts could be heard.

" KAI !"

" He's THERE ! I CAN SEE HIM ! AND THE BLADEBREAKERS !"

" TALA !"

" ARGH ! HE'S STILL WITH THAT BITCH !" cursed another girl.

" Fuck off. Bugger asshole." Said Denise.

Suddenly, Lei felt someone hold her hand. She looked up only to see Kai blushing. Before Lei could punch him, Kai said something.

" Just help me for a while." He said quietly.

" O-Kay." Said Lei uneasily. ' GOD ! THIS HAS GOTTA BE ONE OF MY EMBARRASING MOMENTS !' she thought as she blushed furiously. Soon, every bladebreaker grabbed onto a girl before any mad fangirls could snatch them away. But, not all was successful. Tala, Ray and Kai were dragged down.

" BLUE ! HELP !" Yelled Ray as Lei took a deep breathe.

" SLUTS AND BITCHES ! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF THOSE BOYS ! THEY ARE NOT YOUR PROPERTIES !" yelled Lei as the crowd backed off. Everyone was scarred even Kai. " Thank you." Said Tala shakily as Denise pulled him away, keeping him safe.

" Thanks Lei." Said Max as he hugged her in a sisterly way.

" Sigh. Thanks Blue. C'mon, let's get you signed up for this school." Said Ray as Mariah pulled an angry Lei into the school. Kai and the others ran away from the crowd in case the mad crowd charged themselves at them again.

" You okay Lei ?" asked Mariam.

Lei closed her eyes and opened them again. " I'm fine." She said quietly.

" Uhh, should I go with you inside the office ?" asked Emily.

" No. I can handle it myself." Sid Lei as she put up a convincing smile on her face.

" Well, okay. Now in you go. We'll meet you later outside here. Maybe you get to be in Anna's class." Smiled Hilary as Lei closed the door.

" Hello Mr. Principal." Said Lei politely.

" Ahh yes. The new student Mr. Kon was talking about. Please, take a seat." Smiled the principal.

" Thank you Mr. Principal." Said Lei.  
" Call me Mr. Dickinson." Smiled Mr. Dickinson as he started on blabbering on the school history.

" Now, on with business. I see that your grades in China are impressive. Therefore, you'll be in a higher group of standard if that's okay with you." Said Mr. Dickinson.

" It's fine with me."

" Okay, then that's settled. Here are your books, locker number, classroom number, timetable and uniform. You may go now." Said Mr. Dickinson as Lei went out of the office after bidding him good day.

" Phew." Said Lei as everyone smiled.

" What classes do you have ?" asked Anna, eager to have a company in her class.

" Well, I have the same English, Japanese( That's compulsory ), Math, Music and blading." Said Lei as everyone looked impressed.

" Guess we're all in the same class." Said Hilary.

" What about Anna ?" asked Lei.

" No worries. She's a brainiac like you." Smiled Mariam.

" Well, but we don't have the same free lesson I guess. I have computer. Same goes for Emily." Said Kenny.

" Well, I have art." Said Hilary.

" Oh." She said. " The bell's gonna ring any minute now. Guess you guys better get to class. I need to change." Said Lei as she headed for the bathroom.

Don't worry. We'll wait for you." Smiled Mariah as they followed.

-

" I didn't know that Lei would look so 'unique' in that uniform." Smirked Tala as Lei glared at him.

" The person in charge of this stupid uniform is a pervert. Giving me such a short skirt ! Oh ! Puh-leese !" said Lei, frowning as they went to class.

" Now settle down class." Said the teacher. " We have a new student here in class. Ms. Kon, would you mind coming in and introduce yourself ?" asked the teacher.

Lei's POV  
I wanted to puke and run out of this place if it weren't for Ray's reputation. After hesitation, I walked in and saw everyone looking at me. I wonder what's gotten into to them.

" Hello. I'm Lei and pleased to meet you." I said. I looked at the teacher. She seemed disappointed. After a few minutes of silence, the teacher FINALLY woke up from her senses. Geez was she slow.

" Well Ms. Kon, nothing else ?" she asked.

I shook my head. I guess I can't really blame her for being slow since she's an old lady. Sigh. Old people.

" Okay then, so, let's see. Perhaps you can sit beside Mr. Hiwatari." She said.

I nearly jumped hearing upon that name. First he took my hand WITHOUT asking my permission, then I'm the same class with him then I'm sitting with him. Oh my gawd ! My world is turning upside down coming to Japan.

" Mr. Hiwatari is sitting behind Mr. Ivanov and Ms. Milton." Said the teacher as I smiled. Maybe this teacher wasn't so bad after all. As I walked towards my seat, I noticed a lot of people staring at me.

" Just ignore them. They're a bunch of perverts and sluts." Said Denise when I sat down.

" Now, let's begin !" said the teacher.

* * *

Another chappie done. Hope you guys loved it. :D 


	6. Another Big News

HEY HEY HEY ! YAHOO ! SO MANY LOVING REVIEWERS ! YAY ! Thanks to Ruby, LettuceNPudding, animasha92, AnimeGirl329, M0nk3ys wI11 Ru13 th3 w0r1d, Muffy17, Sugar911 and Boys Make Me Cry. Thank you. Now for the unanswered reviews.

Ruby : Thanks for your review ! Hope you like this chapter !

Muffy17 : Hee... Cute isn't it ? Anyway, thanks for your review ! Hope you like this one.

Boys Make Me Cry : I definitely agree with you. So I think I'm a bit high when I was writing that. Anyway, thanks for your review ! Made me smile.

* * *

**Chap. 6 : Another Big News**

Normal POV  
After the first day of school, Lei finally found out why the bladebreakers hated going to school. Because of fangirls. One early Monday, when Mr. Dickinson was giving his speech at the hall during the assembly, the big news was finally out.

" The school was finally decided to let all of you stay in the school's campus. Four people will be staying in one room. We will give you all notice of who's going to be your roommates when you are in class. Thank you." Said Mr. Dickinson as he went off the stage, leaving everyone discussing the big news.

-

" Ooh ! I hope I get to share a room with Ray !" squealed Mariah as Lei sweatdropped.

" I hope I get to share a room with Max." said Mariam hopefully.

" I hope I get to share one with Hiro." Smiled Anna.

" I want to share a room with Kenny." Said Emily dreamily.

The girls were at the school café, discussing about who's gonna be who's roommate.

" Well, well, who do we have here ? It's the bitches huh girls ?" smirked a voice from behind that sent shivers down Lei's spine.

" Lucy." Muttered Hilary as they turned around only to face a gang full of sluts.

" Who's this ?" asked Lei.

" It's Lucy and her gang of sluts. The blonde hair one is Chloe, the black haired one is Fanny." Whispered Mariam.

" What about them ?" asked Lei but before she got an answer, she was pulled by Lucy by her ponytail.

" OWWW !" yelled Lei.

" Hello there newbie. You look nice. But the outfit is too yucky. Join us." Invited Lucy.

" I'd rather hug a tree than to join you bimbos." Snorted Lei.

Lucy tugged Lei's ponytail harder. Lei bit her lip. " Don't make me." She threatened.

" Make you what ? Go jump into the lake of sluts ? Ha ! I'd like to see you try." Said Lei as Lucy frowned.

" Girls, I think it's time to teach bitches here a lesson not to mess with our men." She said as Chloe and Fanny walked up, pushing Anna on the ground.

" Looks like nerdy here has no one to defend her." Teased Fanny.

" Where's that Hiro of yours when you need him ?" taunted Chloe.

" Hey ! Two on one isn't fair !" yelled Hilary and Mariam.

" Go away !" said Mariah.

" You sluts ! Leave them alone !" said Lei as she pushed Lucy away and defended Anna and the others. " Back off." Warned Lei. " Or else …" she continued but the sluts won't give up. They just charged forward.

" Hate to do this but … " said Lei as she took out her sword just quick enough to make the three stop. " Come closer and you're gonna get it." Said Lei, sending them a death glare that scared the chicken out of them as they ran away.

" Phew." Said Lei, keeping her sword back when they were out of eavesdrops. " You okay Anna ?" Lei asked a teary Anna as the boys rushed to the girls. Tyson was busy stuffing his face.

" What happened ?" he asked.

" You girls okay ?" asked Max, panting.

" Yeah. The sluts were here again. But thanks to Lei." Smiled Mariam as she hugged Lei.

" Don't hug me, Anna needs it." Smiled Lei.

" What's wrong ?" asked Hiro.

" Nothing. Guess I really am a nerd." Mumbled Anna as Hiro hugged her.

" You're the best person I ever had." He comforted.

" What did they want this time ?" asked Tala.

" Nothing. Same old same old."

" Guess they don't change every year huh." Said Ray, shrugging.

" Never mind. Recess is almost over. Let's get back to class." Said Kenny as they groupie walked away merrily.

-

" Hey Mariam ! You haven't given me an answer yet." Whispered Lei.

" Oh. Those three think that they are so big and they have this thing for Kai, Tala and Ray. Poor thing. Especially that stupid Lucy. She thinks she's so smart and thinks that Kai likes her. And that Fanny thinks that Tala wants her and will do anything to get in bed with him, and lastly, there's that dumbass Chloe. She thinks that Ray wants her. Ewww. Tell you what, don't ever go near them. They're crazy." Said Mariam as Lei felt like puking.

" Those are whores." She said, disgusted.

" Yeah. And they always pick on Anna since she's the smallest. Poor Anna." Said Mariah, hearing upon their conversation.

" Well, here we are. The class of boredom." Frowned Hilary as they entered the room.

-

" YAY ! WE GET TO HAVE A ROOM TOGETHER !" cheered Denise after school.

The groupie was in their favourite spot, which is the big oak tree behind the school. It turned out that Kai, Tala, Denise and Lei shared a room; Ray, Max, Mariah and Mariam another room; Hiro, Kenny, Anna and Emily in another room and Tyson and Hilary in another room. Tyson got a room for two person since he was the world champion and he got a special treat. But it didn't cheer him since he was sharing a room with Hilary which made him scared.

" Well, we get to share a room !" cheered Denise, hugging Lei tightly.

" Watch it !" warned Lei, choking.

" WOHOO ! And our rooms are only rooms apart. It'll be easier for us to communicate !" cheered Mariah.

" Okay so, we have our stuff here, let's go to our rooms !" yelled Mariam as the girls rushed to the rooms, leaving the boys walking slowly behind.

-

Lei gulped as she watched the last room. The first room was occupied by Denise who shared a room with Tala. And Denise didn't mind since she loved Tala's company. But having to share a room with the ice king Kai Hiwatari was too scary for her.

Flashback  
Lei, Kai, Denise and Tala were going in their room.

" COOL !" said Denise.

There was a living room and three doors beside the settee on the wall. The middle on was the bathroom door and the other two were the bedroom doors.

" Well, I think I'll share a room with Tala. I don't mind." Said Denise as Tala nodded.

" C'mon pal. We still have a few pranks to figure out." Smirked Tala as the duo went in to the last room, leaving Kai and Lei alone.  
End of flashback

Lei gulped at the flashback. ' I'm in deep shit now.' She thought.

" Hit the road." Said Kai as Lei moved aside, snapping into reality.

" Sorry." Mumbled Lei as they went inside.

" God, shit !" cursed Lei, shocked as Tala and Denise popped their heads inside the room.

" Wow ! I love your room." Commented Tala.

" It's nice ! Look at the blue walls. So calm. Ours is red." Said Denise.

" It's not the wall colours I worry, but it's about that." Said Lei as she pointed towards a direction.

Tala and Denise couldn't help burst out laughing.

" OH MY GAWD !" said Tala, rolling with laughter.

" YOU'RE GONNA SHARE A BED WITH KAI !" Exclaimed Denise as Kai glared at them.

" Shut up." He said as he threw his beg at the corner of the floor.

" Sigh. I guess I'm sleeping on the floor." Sighed Lei as she rolled her mattress on the floor and placed her stuff beside her.

Tala and Denise grinned from ear to ear.

" I wonder what will happen if Ray knows about this." Whispered Denise to a grinning broadly Tala.

" What else. Let's go get them." he smirked as they sneaked out of the room quietly, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Well, hope you like this chap. R n R. I gotta go now. BYE ! 


	7. How worse can things get ?

Well, seeing that everyone wants to know about Ray's reaction, I thought that I'd better update incase any of you come to my doorstep and threaten me with a knife ! EEKS ! Anyway, sorry about myrandom imagination.Well, thanksto sakuraloveskyosohma, Boys Make Me Cry, Muffy17, M0nk3ys wI11 ru13 th3 w0r1d, yazzrich94 ( NEW REVIEWER ! YAY !), LettuceNPudding, Ruby, Sugar911 and AnimeGirl329 for reviewing. Now for the unanswered reviews ...

M0nk3ys wI11 Ru13 th3 w0r1d : Thanks for the review ! And I'm glad you found it amusing. Hope you like this one !

Ruby : Thank you for the review ! I'm POSITIVE that a smile crept across my face after reading your review. Hope you enjoy this one !

* * *

**Chap. 7 : How worse can things get ?**

" OMG !" laughed Ray as Lei blushed.

" Shut up." She blushed.

" I still can't believe that Lei is actually gonna share a room with Kai !" giggled Mariah as Kai and Lei shot them a death glare.

" You better keep your mouths shut if you know what's good for you." Growled Lei.

The groupie was in Tyson's big living room, discussing about their roommates. Unlucky, Kai and Lei were the poor couple that got fished out among so many couples.

" Good luck Lei. You'll need it. With someone like Kai in your room, prepare for a cold and quiet night." Grinned Max.

" Can I switch rooms with Tala ? PLEASE ?" pleaded Lei, showing Tala her puppy eyes. Unfortunately, Tala wouldn't give up so easily.

" Sigh. Too bad I can't or Mr. Dickinson will kick me out of the school. What will mum and dad say ?" teased Tala as Lei mushroom sighed.

" Awww c'mon. At least you get to have the same room with Denise under a roof." Said Mariam as Lei let out a sigh. ' How worse can things get ?' she thought.

" Anyway, what can we do now ?" asked Hilary.

" Erm … Movies anyone ?" suggested Emily.

" GREAT !" everyone exclaimed excluding Kai and Lei who just shrugged.

After a few minutes, the show started.

" What are we seeing ?" asked Anna, gripping Hiro tightly.

" Heehee." grinned Tala.

" The best of the best. Horror movies." Said Denise as she closed the light and pretended to look like a ghost. " WOOOOOOO …"

BOOM ! Thunder striking as the girls gulped except for Denise who was smirking.

" Oh shit. Must it rain when we're seeing a ghost movie ?" asked Emily as Kenny gulped.

" I hate to admit but I'm scarred." Frowned Hilary as Denise and Tala grinned.

" Sigh. Tala, the prankster king, Denise, the prankster queen." Mumbled Lei as Kai tried hard to suppress his laughter. ( He's sitting beside her. )

' She's interesting. Not to mention- ARGH ! WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING !' thought Kai as he shook his head.

" Now, on with the show !" announced Tyson as Max gulped.

-

" AAAHHH !" screamed the girls except for Tala and Denise who were laughing like a madass.

" MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" laughed Denise and Tala evilly when the person was shot to death.

On the other side, Lei was trying really hard not to scream. True, she was scarred. ' RAVEN ! HELP !' she thought as she bit her lip.

-

Soon, the killing spree in the movie was declared 'BEGIN !'. The girls were screaming their heads off, louder than ever. Denise and Tala were still laughing like there was no tomorrow and hi-5ed when a good guy was killed, Max was hugging his teddy bear and pixie sticks, Tyson was asleep, snoring loudly but everyone didn't notice him since they were busy, Hilary was gripping Tyson tightly, Ray was holding Mariah's hand, Kenny was covering his eyes with Dizzi, Emily was clasping her mouth with her hands, Hiro was being hugged tightly by Anna whose tears were at the edge of her eyes, Kai was well, being Kai, eyes closed, folded arms. He didn't seem to care. Lei was fidgeting.

" Pass me the coke." Said murmured but no one heard her. Instead, the girls screamed louder.

" PASS THE DAMN COKE !" yelled Lei as everyone looked at her.

" I guess you're tired. Let's stop this movie and get to bed. We still have school tomorrow." Said Ray, taking this as an excuse to chicken out. But in a different way.

" Yeah." They agreed as everyone scuttled back to their rooms.

-

" Phew." Said Lei when they were back at their room. " That was the worst thing ever."

" Hn." Responded Kai as Lei glared at him.

" Would it kill you to AT LEAST get a sentence out of your mouth ?" asked Lei, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Kai didn't seem affected.

" Oh whatever. I'm using the bathroom first." Groaned Lei as she slammed the door shut.

' She looks kinda cute when she's angry. Not to mention- ARGH ! WTF IS GOING INSIDE MY HEAD ! FIRST I THINK OF HER AS CUTE, THEN I THINK OF HER AGAIN ! ARGH ! MY WORLD IS COMING TO AN END !' thought Kai frantically as he slapped himself mentally.

/ Hn. Seems like you have a crush master./ smirked Dranzer.  
/ Shut the hell up./  
/ But I'm just stating the facts./  
/ JUST SHUT UP / yelled Kai as Dranzer disappeared. Just then, Lei came in.

" You can use it now. It's free. Tala and Denise are finished … " Said Lei as her voice trailed off. Kai was dumbstruck upon seeing the figure Lei had. Lei was wearing a blue shirt and mini black shorts that showed off her slender legs. Kai couldn't help blushing.

" HELLO ! EARTH TO KAI !" yelled Lei as she waved a hand in front of Kai's face. Kai snapped back into reality.

" Yeah what ?" he replied coldly.

" It's your turn." Said Lei as she went back to digging her bag as she fished out her comb. Kai sweatdropped at the whole scene and slammed the door.

" What's his problem." Said Lei, raising an eyebrow.

-

Soon, Kai was back and they were doing their own business. Kai was sitting on the bed, opening his laptop. Lei was sitting on the floor, her back faced Kai and was busy going online.

' ARGH ! Where's Mashi when I want to talk to him !' thought Lei as she shut the laptop furiously. Kai raised an eyebrow as he went online.

' Sheesh ! Is Neko busy or what." He thought irritably as he shut the laptop and went to sleep. Lei did the same. Pulling the covers near to her chin, Lei drifted off to dreamland.

-

Kai tossed and turned but he still couldn't sleep. Suddenly, a question popped into his mind as he opened his mouth to ask.

" Hey Lei. Why does Ray call you 'Blue' ?" he asked but he got no response. He turned his head only to find Lei purring peacefully. He smiled softly without noticing it himself. When he realized what he was doing, he kicked himself mentally. ' Hate to admit but she looks kinda- OH SHIT ! I'm not supposed to think of her ! She's just Ray's sister. Nothing else. Okay, case closed. Stop thinking and go to sleep.' Thought Kai as he turned around and closed his eyes.

* * *

Well, hope you like this chap. Please leave a review. THANKS ! 


	8. I feel strange

Hey hey HEY ! I'm BACK ! Bringing along a new chapter with me ! WOOT ! Anyway, I thank AnimeGirl329, Big Green Eyes ( YAY ! A NEW REVIEWER !), yazzrich94, supershark1 ( NEW REVIEWER ! YAY !), Sugar911, Muffy17, Yasashii Tenshi ( HOORAY ! ), sakuraloveskyosohma, animasha92 and LettuceNPudding for reviewing ! THANKS !Anyway, let's get on with the story.

WARNING : This chap is rated for language ! CONTAINS FOUL WORDS ! And one more thing, this chap is gonna be a bit short but please, bear with it. THANKS !

* * *

**Chap. 8 : I feel strange**

The next few days were the same. As normal as ever unless you want to count Tyson and Hilary's bickering. And not to mention Kai. Kai was getting a headache these few days. On his mind was always a girl who was sitting beside him in class, sharing a room with him but most of all, his teammate's sister, Lei Kon. One morning in class …

It was one of those days when the old teacher would give them a test while she'll just doze off. Lei had called it 'Teachers without responsibility' and Kai agreed with her although he didn't know what made him agree.

" They should change a new teacher." Said Mariam.

" Yeah. A young and lively one who jokes." Smiled Max.

" I'd say a strict one." Said Kenny as Emily nodded.

" But I'm happy with this teacher !" protested Tyson.

" That's because you get to sleep too when she's dozing." Hissed Hilary as Tyson blushed.

( Anyway, back to the story … ) It was one of those days when the old teacher would give them a test and doze off. Kai couldn't help staring at Lei who was writing smoothly at the paper. Lei felt uneasy and turned her head around. She noticed that the bitchy slut Lucy was staring at her, growling. Lei shot her a death glare and kept on working. After a few minutes, Lei still felt uneasy. She turned her head towards the sluts but they were flirting with men again. Finally, she turned her head beside her and saw Kai staring at her.

" May I ask that what are you doing ?" Hissed Lei as Kai turned away, blushing 100 shades of red.

' Shit ! I'm hooked ! Seriously !' he thought as he found an excuse. " There's something on your face." He lied.

" Uh huh. And keep on lying. You're doing a great job at it." Said Lei sarcastically as she went back solving the Math quizzes.

' I'm really hooked. Hopelessly.' Thought Kai. ' God dammit ! SAVE ME DRANZER !' pleaded Kai silently.

-

" BOY ! I'M BUSHED !" yawned Tala as Denise rubbed an eye.

" C'mon Tal, let's just go to sleep. Still have to think of a prank to pull tomorrow." Mumbled Denise as Tala slammed the door shut.

" I DEFINITELY agree with Denise. I'm going in." said Lei as she left Kai, fixing his laptop. Kai growled when he recalled that memory. ( Let's not talk about it. ) ' When I get my hands on the pig I'll kill him.' He thought. Soon, he was done. " There. All new and shiny." He smiled.

-

Lei turned on her laptop and went online and found the person she was looking for.

Neko : HI ! Why didn't you go online the day before yesterday ?  
Mashi : Well, didn't see your name online and I logged off.  
Neko : Oh. So, how was your day ?  
Mashi : Embarrassing. You ?  
Neko : BAD ! Tell me your story.  
Mashi : Why ?  
Neko : PLEASE ?  
Mashi : Hn. Well, I got caught by starring at a girl.  
Neko : Ooh. A crush ?  
Mashi : NO ! I just, don't know why I did it.  
Neko : Well, I caught someone starring at me. And boy I snapped at him. He's so done for it.  
Mashi : Ha ! He'd better run for it !

Lei giggled loudly.

( Kai's POV … )  
Neko : Well, I caught someone starring at me. And boy I snapped at him. He's so done for it.  
Mashi : Ha ! He'd better run for it !

Suddenly, I heard Lei giggled. Feeling curious, I decided to go check on her since she was after all Ray's sister. If anything happens to her, I'm in deep shit. I opened the door quietly and saw Lei. Her back was facing me and she was online. I sneaked up behind her and took a sneak peek. OMFG ! I froze and stayed rooted to the ground. Lei saw me and minimized it immediately.

" HELLO ! I NEED SOME PRIVACY HERE !" she yelled as I ran out of the room. I shook my head. It couldn't be ! I checked my laptop and saw that it was exactly the same. ' No. I'm just imagining things.' I thought as I sat down.

Neko : Sorry it took so long. That Hiwatari guy was checking on me ! Wait till I tell Ray.

I looked at the screen. I almost screamed blue murder. NEKO IS ACTUALLY LEI ! I held my chest for some easy-breathing.

Neko : Hello ? You there ?  
Mashi : I'm here. Just that I needed to go.  
Neko : Anyway, where were we ? Oh yeah ! That Hiwatari guy ! He was SO annoying. He was …

I buried my face in my hands. What am I going to do now ? My online best friend, Neko, is actually my CLASSMATE ! Oh fuck ! I'M DEAD ! What should I do ?

/ Act normal./  
/ Excuse me /  
/ ACT NORMAL / yelled Dranzer as she disappeared.

" Some opinion." I muttered.

Mashi : I gotta go. BYE !

I typed as I shut my laptop and entered the room after some hesitation. I was gonna face her soon anyway. Walking faster and faster, I lied on the bed and shut my eyes.

" What the-" I heard Lei asked, looking at me as I cut her sentence.

" Don't ask." I said flatly as I drifted off to sleep.


	9. It Feels Weird

HELLO TO ALL OUT THERE ! Today, we thank LettuceNPudding, animasha92, Catsandbudgiesrule, AnimeGirl329, supershark1, Muffy17, Yasashii Tenshi, Whatevergurlx0x and Sugar911 for reviewing ! Thanks ! And here'ssome good news. IT'S MY HOLIDAYS ! YAY ! I promise I'll updatefaster for you guys. Anyway, now for theunanswered reviews.

Catsandbudgiesrule : Hee. Knew you would. Tahnks for reviewing ! Enjoy this chap !

Muffy17 : Yeah. You'll see. Thanks for the review by the way ! Hope you'll enjoy reading this chap !

WARNING : Contains foul words again.

* * *

**Chap. 9 : It Feels Weird**

( Normal POV )  
The next day, early in the morning, Kai woke up, only to realize that it was only 5 in the morning. ' Sigh.' He thought as jumped out of bed and headed for the showers. When he came out, Carol was already up, picking out her uniform as she went in to the showers. Kai gulped.

' It feels weird.' He thought. Sitting down on the couch, he watched Tala and Denise banging their fists on the bathroom door.

" LEI ! HURRY UP !" yelled Denise.

" I DON'T CARE NOW ! I'M COMING IN !" yelled Tala as the door opened. Click ! Lei came out with an unpleasant expression on her face. " Next time, GET UP EARLIER !" she yelled back as she dried her hair.

" HEY ! I'M FIRST !" retorted Tala as Denise rushed into the bathroom.

Denise stuck her tongue out playfully and smirked as she slammed the door. Kai rolled his eyes over the couple's childish characteristics. ' They never change.' He thought.

Just then, Lei sat down beside him and took out an apple.

" Sigh. Those guys never change." She shook her head as she placed the apple on the table and went away for a while. A mischievous idea suddenly struck Kai as he grinned.

-

Soon, Lei was back from the room, listening to her iPod. When she glanced at Kai. She felt strange. Looking at the table, she let out a scream.

" KAI HIWATARI !" Lei screamed. " DON'T EAT MY APPLE !"

" Eat what ? I'm eating mine." He retorted. ' This is gonna be fun.' He thought as he hid a smirk.

" Where did you get that ?" hissed Lei. " You did something bad. Did you ?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. ' He MUST HAVE stolen it. Only a bunch of idiots like him or Tyson will do it.' She thought.

" What are you thinking ?" asked Kai, changing the topic. Lei wasn't so easily being put off.

" Where did you get?" she asked softly but her voice dangerously low.

" From the kitchen." lied Kai.

" YOU LIAR ! YOU TOOK IT FROM ME ! YOU STOLE IT ! Now give me my apple back !" demanded Lei. Kai was pissed.

" WHO TOLD YOU THAT I STOLE ? I'M A STRAIGHT A STUDENT AND YOU'RE TELLING ME I STOLE A PATHETIC APPLE ? YOU'RE NUTS LEI !" retorted Kai. Lei was burning.

" KAI HIWATARI ! DON'T THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SMART, YOU CAN DO ANYTHING ! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY APPLE !" yelled Lei as Kai fumed.

Tala was looking at them with a confused look on his face, pretty soon, Denise was out and Kai and Lei were arguing over the half eaten apple. Tala looked at Denise and Denise looked at Tala. Both of them grinned.

" Tala, go get yourself dressed. Looks like we have a show coming up. I'll go get the others." Smirked Denise as Tala grinned.

" Right ! This WILL be interesting." Smirked Tala as the pranksters sprang into action.

-

" Guys, calm down." Said Ray, trying to ease the situation.

Denise had called everyone to come and enjoy the show.

" It's FOC." She said.

When they got there, Kai and Lei were still fighting like an old couple. Tala was wearing 3D glasses, eating popcorn. Everyone sweatdropped.

" They look cute." Commented Hilary, ignoring an insane Tala.

" Looks like we're gonna have Kai as a brother in law. And he's your captain ! What can I say. Lei is growing up." giggled Mariah as Ray smiled.

" I thought Blue would never catch a guy's eye with that temper of hers. Seems like she caught Kai's instead." Smiled Ray.

" Ray, why do you call Lei 'Blue' ?" asked Anna with interest.

" Because she loves blue. Most of her things are all blue." Explained Ray.

" So can we call her Blue instead of Lei ?" asked Mariam.

" Depends if she let's you or not." Said Ray as their attention turned to the couple.

" GIVE ME BACK MY APPLE ! I KNOW YOU STOLE IT !" yelled Lei, pouting as she folded her arms defensively.

" I DIDN'T STEAL IT ! I TOOK IT FROM THE KITCHEN !" retorted Kai. ' Jesus Christ ! She's so stubborn !' he thought.

" YOU STOLEN IT ! NOW GIMME BACK !" said Lei.

" They sound like Tyson and Hilary." Mumbled Max as Hilary gave him a glare.

" YOU'RE SO STUBBORN ! GET A LIFE KON !" yelled Kai. Lei looked at him with disgust.

" FUCK YOU HIWATARI !" she cursed out loud.

" GO FUCK YOURSELF !" retorted Kai.

" JERK !"

" STUPID !"

" JACKASS !"

" BITCH !"

" MADASS !" yelled Lei as she stomped off, leaving everyone almost deaf.

" She can be a soup opera singer. She just needs to train." Said Emily, sweatdropping.

" Didn't know that she had that talent though." Snorted Tyson as Hilary glared at him.

" We'll go check on Blue." Smiled Anna as the girls went out of the room, leaving the boys in silence.

" Okay so, what was that all about ?" asked Ray, frowning.

" Beats me." Shrugged Kai. ( LIAR ! Just kidding. :D)

" Okay. That was a pretty good show. Should have known I recorded it for the school." Smirked Tala as he took off the 3D glasses. Kai shot a death glare at him.

" If you dare …" threatened Kai as Tala raised his hands in defense.

" Just kidding." He said.

-

" HEY BLUE !" yelled Hilary as Lei stopped her tracks.

" What did you call me ?" she asked as Hilary gulped.

" Uhhh … Blue ?" she said uneasily.

Lei's stern face grew into a smile. " I like that nickname."

" O-Kay, anyway, don't mind about Kai." Said Mariah.

" He was lying. He took my apple and now I'm starving to death." Mumbled Lei.

" Well, you were lucky that Tala and Denise didn't record it." Said Mariam as Denise glared daggers at her.

" Why ?" asked Lei with interest.

" Well, she and Tala are the school's most famous pranksters. They pull pranks on EVERYONE !" exclaimed Emily.

" Yeah. Even us." Frowned Anna.

" REALLY ? DID YOU PULL A PRANK ON LUCY AND HER SLUTS ?" asked Lei excitedly.

" A bunch of times. Every time we played it, it will always be a success." Beamed Denise.

" Can you do it again ?" asked Lei. " I wanna see how it goes !" said Lei, jumping with joy.

" ANYTIME, ANYWHERE ! Just tell us who you hate, and we'll be there to pull a prank." Said Denise, still beaming. " Wait till Tala hears this ! He'll be over the moon."

" Yeah whatever. We know you like Tala." Mumbled Hilary as Denise glared at her.

" He's my partner for prank-pulling and ONLY my best friend." She hissed.

" Anyway, let's get back to the assembly room." Said Emily, cutting them off.

" Yeah. Seems like Mr. Dickinson has something to announce again." Said Mariah as the girls went back to the hall.

-

Chattering sounds could be heard from the hall as Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat over the microphone.

" Ahem." He coughed as all heads turned towards the old man. " As you know, it is most traditional for the school to have a play. However, this year's play will have no title given by us. We'll pick out the actors and actresses, the play editor, the costume-in-charge- person and so on and so on. Therefore, a student amongst you all will be picked to the script-writer and editor. Anyone can enter. Just pass your script up and choose who's gonna be your assistant. Remember to write his/her name down. The assistant will also get to be the editor. We'll pick the best one out. So, good luck !" said Mr. Dickinson as he finished his speech and went down the stage, leaving everyone discussing about the newest incident.

-

" I wonder who it will be this time." Said Emily excitedly.

" Yeah. I wanted to be the script editor last year but somebody else got it." Sighed Denise.

" Who ?" asked Lei with interest.

" The bitchy slut-Lucy." Said Denise. " It was actually gonna be me as the script-editor's assistant and Tala would get the job. And the stupid, STUPID BITCH had to ruin it. And that's when she became our first experiment for our newest job, prank-pulling !" said Denise with an evil grin on her face.

" Completely correct." Said Tala from behind as Denise gave him a hi-5.

" Hey bud ! How's it going ?"

" Not bad. People are all bitching about her and her minions. Guess the plan would be out in a few days." Grinned Tala as Denise smirked.

" You'll be surprised with our latest prank Blue." Said Denise.

" Did I hear correctly that Milton said the word 'prank' ?" asked a screechy voice from behind.

" Lucy." Sighed Mariam as the girls plus Tala turned around just to face the famous slut trio.

" Good morning Lucy. It's been a while hasn't it ? Since we met last time." Said Lei, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Hello there, Bluey." Teased Lucy as Chloe and Fanny giggled madly.

Lei shot

" You're mad. Seriously." Said Mariah as the sluts glared at her.

" And who do you think you are ? You think you're so big and all that ? Ray-kun ( Pukes. Hate writing these mushy stuffs. They give me the goose bumps !) doesn't even want you beside him." Snorted Chloe.

" C'mon Tala-kun, Stupid Milton only knows how to pull some stupid pranks. You're better with me." Said Fanny. Before Tala could flee, he was pulled by Fanny to another side. " HELP !" he mouthed. Denise was fuming.

" GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM HIM ! HE"S MY PARTNER AND HE'S MINE !" yelled Denise as she pulled Tala away from Fanny but Fanny's grip was too tight.

" BLUE ! Help Denise !" yelled Hilary as Lei preformed a hi-kick and in a flash, Tala was finally back to the groupie.

" I SWEAR ! I SWEAR I'M GONNA WASH MY FACE WITH DETTOL OR BLEACH WHEN SHE TRIED TO KISS ME !" yelled Tala as he ran out of the café.

" Stay away from us you bitches." Mumbled Mariam as Anna, Mariah and Emily stuck their tongues out playfully and went out of the school café, with Lei following behind.

-

" GOD ! I SWEAR ! I'LL PULL MY DIRTIEST, MOST FOULING TRICK ON THE SLUT !" yelled Tala as Denise agreed.

School was over and the groupie was in Kai, Lei, Tala and Denise's room, listening to Tala complain for the 50th time. Lei covered her ears in frustration.

" Ivanov, stop yelling. We know that you can think with that head of yours so just shut up." She growled as Tala sat down, not saying another word.

" Anyway, now that we have some peace, what can we do now ?" asked Anna, hugging Hiro.

" Well, we can have dinner." Suggested Tyson.

" TYSON ! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO THINK OF FOOD ! And it's too early for dinner. It's only 4 in the afternoon !' yelled Hilary as Tyson cowered lower.

" Just suggesting." He squeaked.

" I say some beyblading would be nice." Smiled Ray.

" Good idea ! Draciel definitely needs some practice !" smiled Max as everyone agreed.

" C'mon ! Let's go !" cheered Hilary as everyone stood up and went towards the stadium.

* * *

Truthfully, I don't know myself why I wrote this chap. Does it makes sense in this chap ? Review and tell me please ! 


	10. When youre chating with someone you know

Well, I'm back ! With another chap ! Oh yeah ! I forgot to mention in the other story that since this is my third day of my holidays, I'll be updating pretty fast. I think I can finish my the other story in these two weeks and get this story in the middle door. ( If you know what I mean. ) Anyway, thanks to AnimeGirl329, LoneWolf530 ( NEW REVIEWER ! ), Boys Make Me Cry, Whatevergurlx0x, LettuceNPudding, Catsandbudgiesrule, sakuraloveskyosohma, Sugar911, animasha92, supershark1, Yasashii Tenshi, yazzrich94, m0nk3ys wI11 Ru13 th3 wor1d and silverhusky22 for reviewing. Thanks a lot ! Now for the unanswered reviews.

Catsandbudgiesrule : Hehe. Thanks for the comment and review and reading the story ! It feels good to get another review. Anyway, enjoy this chap !

Hope you guys will enjoy this chap. I was kinda fighting a slight writer's block when I wrote this.

* * *

**Chap. 10 : When you're chatting with someone you know**

" BOY AM I TIRED !" yawned Lei as she stretched her body after an afternoon of beyblading. Kai stared at her. Tala and Denise were arguing about who's gonna be using the showers first.

" I'M BIGGER THAN YOU ! I SHOULD GO FIRST !" retorted Tala as Denise pouted.

" EVER HEARD OF LADIES FIRST ?" she yelled.

Kai sighed and shook his head. Lei sweatdropped.

" Anyway, I'm going in my room." Said Lei as she slammed the door. Kai sat down on the couch and went online. Soon, he found a person he was shocked to see. For once he was scared.

/ Aww look. Someone's a chicken./  
/ Aww look. Look who's talking now./  
/ Aww look. Master's afraid of a girl./  
/ Aww look. Someone won't shut up./ said Kai sarcastically as he blocked his mind and clicked on the 'accept' button after some hesitation.

Neko : HEY !  
Mashi : Hello.

' Guess I can know about how she thinks about the team.' Thought Kai.

Neko : How was your day ?  
Mashi : Tired. Those idiots won't give me a break.  
Neko : Really ? Me too. The captain was kinda weird today. Anyway, today was interesting too. The sluts known as Lucy, Fanny and Chloe bugged me and the girls again. Poor Tala was pulled by Fanny away from us. He vowed to pull his greatest trick on them.

Mashi : Oh, I heard about those three.

' OH SHIT ! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO TYPE THAT !' thought Kai.

Neko : You know them ? Are you in our school ? Bakuten High ?  
Mashi : Yeah. You are ?  
Neko : Yup. Care to tell me your name ?  
Mashi : As a matter a fact, yes. I do care.  
Neko : Awww. Anyway, how was yours ?  
Mashi : Well, normal.  
Neko : Oh. Well, you heard about the play right ?  
Mashi : Yeah. What about it ?  
Neko : Well, how was the play last year ?

Mashi : It was all a bunch of shit. Stupid bimbo Lucy got the editor job and changed the war play into a romance play. Wonder what's in her mind. GOD SHE EVEN WROTE A SEX SCENE BETWEEN THE MALE LEAD AND THE FEMALE LEAD. ( HTF DID THAT GET IN MY HEAD ? )  
Neko : Who's the male lead and who was the poor female lead ?  
Mashi : The male lead was …

Kai hesitated.

Mashi : I forgot. It was so long ago. The female lead was Lucy herself.  
Neko : Okay, I take back the 'poor female lead.' I'll use it on the male lead.  
Kai shivered. He remembered that HE got the male lead last year. But end up, a pervert guy got his stunt male. Boy was he RELIEVED.  
Neko : You there ?  
Mashi : Yeah. I spaced out.  
Neko : Oh. GOD ! Those two arguing are SO annoying !

Kai jumped. He totally forgot to shut Tala and Denise up.

" IVANOV AND MILTON ! SHUT THE FUCK UP !" yelled Kai as they shut up and Tala relented. Denise smirked with victory.

Neko : Phew ! I have to thank Kai for shutting the two up.  
Mashi : Oh. I thought that Kai guy was always quiet ?

Kai felt weird writing himself like that. But he had no choice so he wrote the rumors he heard about himself in order to keep his identity.

Neko : Yeah. Rumors fly pretty fast. But like I said, that's only a rumor. I know he's warm deep inside himself.

Kai felt himself blush scarlet red.

Mashi : Oh. Guess I was wrong about him.  
Neko : But who cares. He likes being himself. Anyway, who do you think will get the script-writer job ?  
Mashi : Hmm … dunno.  
Neko : Hope its Tala and Denise. They two could make a comedy.  
Mashi : Ohh. Well, I gotta go now.  
Neko : Me too. BYE !

Kai went offline and closed the laptop quickly when Lei came out, humming a cheerful tune. Denise was also out and she looked at Lei awkwardly.

" You seem in a good mood." She said.

" Yup. In a good mood." Said Lei as Kai hid a smile.

Closing the door, he sighed.

' Why am I smiling so often ?' he asked himself as he snatched his towel and some clothes and waited for his turn to take a shower.

" You seem in a good mood." He said as Lei looked at him.

" Yup. I'm over the moon." Said Lei as Tala came out.

" Hey bud." He greeted as he slammed his door, leaving Kai puzzled.

Kai's POV  
Why are they all so happy ? I don't understand just chatting with someone will get her so happy. And even weird is, after a fight with your prank-partner you'll be so happy like nothing happened. I know I'd beat the crap out of him/her. Everyone's going crazy. Including me. I SMILE SO OFTEN NOW ! SHIT ! Wonder how Lei made me smile though. Just with an angelic face and I will smile. LUCKY FOR ME I KNOW HOW TO CONTROL ! Or else, Tyson will be mocking me now. Things are DEFINTELY going crazy. Just a face, and I smile. AND WHY ON EARTH DOES IT HAVE TO BE LEI ? Wait, why am I thinking of her in the first place ? I slapped myself mentally as Lei opened the door. I rushed in before she could see me blush.

' That was close.' I thought.

Lei's POV  
" HUH ?" I said, puzzled.

" Hey Blue !" yelled Denise's voice from her room as I entered the duo's room. Tala and Denise were sitting on the bed, with papers on their hands. Their room was filled with all sorts of junky stuff. All equipment needed for pranks and tricks were all even there.

" Hey Blue !" said Tala as I snapped out of my thoughts.

" What ?" I asked.

" How's the script ?" asked Denise. I was puzzled.

" We know that they haven't choose the script-writer yet but this is a back-up just for in case." Smiled Tala. I took the paper and read it. Soon, I was rolling on the floor, laughing, banging my fists on the floor. As suspected, those two DID write a humor and boy was it funny. Even Kai would laugh.

" Told you it would make Blue laugh. But too bad it's only the first draft. We're gonna make a few changes." Smiled Denise as Tala smirked. I got up, breathing.

" IT'S FANTASTIC !" I exclaimed.

" GREAT !" exclaimed Denise.

" If we get the part, and Lucy and her gang gets to act, we swear we'll make her life out of a living hell. For revenge" Grinned Tala evilly as I smirked.

" FOR REVENGE !" we cheered as we laughed.

" Pass it up tomorrow. I'm sure that you'll get the job." I smirked as I gave the pranksters thumbs up.

" Anyway, get going. We need to discuss something private." Said Denise as I went out of the room, I felt my insides churn. Something was up with those two.


	11. Finally Chosen

Well, I'm back, with another chap. Thanks to AnimeCrazy88 ( NEW REVIEWER ! WOOT !), LettuceNPudding, Sugar911, animasha92, Supershark1, Crismon Eyes ( WOHOO ! NEW REVIEWER !), Muffy17, Jessica Broward ( ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER !), Whatevergurlx0x, silverhusky22, Yasashii Tenshi andAnimeGirl329 for reviewing. THANKS ! Now for the unansweredreviews.

Muffy17 : Nah, they're just mischevious. And yes,I love pranks too ! Thanks for the reviewbtw. Hope you enjoy this story !

Also, thanksto those who submitted some ideas for this story ! Thanks ! Now, on with the chap.

* * *

**Chap. 11 : Finally chosen**

Over the next few weeks, the school was all mad over the script-writing job and everyone was writing madly and passing theirs up. Tala and Denise had passed them to the teacher-in-charge.

" I'd be surprised if you didn't pass up yours. You two almost got the part last year. I'll take extra careful in reading yours." She said as Tala and Denise blushed.

" Yeah. We'll get the job this year." Smiled Tala confidently.

" Keep your fingers crossed !" said the teacher as they waved goodbye.

" I'LL get the part this year again." Said Lucy one day. The groupie was a table away from theirs.

Lei snorted. " Yeah. Like you'll write another censored scene again." She mumbled as Kai tried not to laugh.

" Who told you that ? You weren't in our school last year." Said Ray.

" An online friend. He's in this school too." Said Lei, smiling.

" Ooh." Said the girls.

" You'd better be careful in case it's-" but Hiro was cut off by a voice from behind.

" Hey babes." Drawled a voice from behind that sent a shiver down Lei's spine.

" Richard. The school's playboy." Muttered Mariam as Lei growled.

" My, my, hello there Anna-chan. " winked Richard as Hiro glared at him.

" Back off." He growled, pulling Anna closer as Lei snorted. Richard turned his gaze towards Lei.

" My sweetie, what's say that you and I get a coffee tonight. Then we can do something interesting tonight." He smirked as he put an arm around Lei's waist. Kai and Ray growled.

" Fuck off fuck-face." Growled Kai.

" Don't you dare touch her." Warned Ray.

" Sheesh ! Don't bother about us. Now where were we ? Oh yeah ! We can get a bite to eat. Just the two of-" Richard didn't get to finish his sentence and was pinned down by Lei onto the floor.

" Get a life." She growled dangerously as she punched Richard in the eye before sitting down again. " Men. They never change." She sighed, shaking her head.

" Well, you better don't get on Richard's bad side. If not, you'll be dead." Said Mariah.

" He's a psycho." Said Tyson.

" For once, I agree with you." Said Hilary as Tyson protested.

" What do you mean for once ? I always speak right things." Said Tyson as the couple started to bicker like an old couple.

" I'm outta here." Said Max as Mariam followed him out of the school café, followed by Kenny, then Emily, then Tala, then Denise, then Kai and Lei and so on towards the hall.

-

" Calm down children." Said Mr. Dickinson over the microphone as the noise died down. " Now as you know, the school will have a play and most scripts were passed up. All of them were very well written." He added, eyeing two certain teenagers. " But we had to choose one. Therefore, I hereby announce … Tala Ivanov as script-writer and director and Denise Milton as his assistant and editor." Said Mr. Dickinson as everyone cheered except for a few. " Now that we have a director, the tryout for the play will now be opened to any students. And ask Mr. Ivanov for what play it is going to be." He added, winking at Tala and Denise who are grinning. " Good day."

-

" YES ! YES !" cheered Tala, raising a fist in the air.

" YAY ! YAY !" yelled Denise, jumping for joy as she hugged Tala.

" Awww… How cute." Smiled Max as the pranksters blushed bright red.

" Anyway, we're off to do some business." Smirked Tala s Denise and he walked off merrily.

" Well, I'll take the day off and help them." Said Lei.

" Me too !" said the girls.

" We're being audience I guess." Smiled Ray as Kenny frowned.

" I don't think that's a good idea." He said.

" I agree with Kenny." Said Hiro as Tyson and Max sighed.

" Get a grip guys." Said Tyson.

" Yeah ! It won't hurt if we skip school one time. We can just say that we are helping Tala and Denise." Shrugged Max as the boys followed the girls.

-

" This is gonna be fun." Smirked Tala.

" You BET ! I'd love to see the face on the slut's face when she sees what role she'll get." Giggled Denise, carrying a box of video recorders.

The girls and Tala were in the backstage, preparing for the tryouts.

" What's the story ?" asked Emily.

" Well, it's a humor plus romance." Smiled Tala.

" But I thought-"

" Yeah we know. But after some changes …" smirked Denise.

" Anyway, I can't wait for the tryouts !" squealed Mariah.

" Yeah. Wait till Lucy and the other sluts come, god knows what will happen." Sniggered Hilary.

" You're damn right." Agreed Mariam.

" Anyway, some of the students will get some roles by surprise even if they haven't tried for the tryouts." Smiled Denise.

" How ?" asked Anna with interest.

" By observation." Said Tala. " Anyway, the audiences are all waiting. Can't keep them waiting." Smiled Denise as the duo went to the stage.

" HELLO !" boomed Tala over the speaker.

" TALA !" screamed the fangirls as a vein popped from Denise's temple.

" Well, glad to see that you all out there in tip-top shape. Well, those who want to try for the tryouts please step forward to the backstage." Said Denise as girls and boys scrambled to the backstage. All was left was the groupie ( The boys. The girls are helping. Remember ? Good. ) and a few punks which wanted to skip school.

" O-Kay." Said Tala, sweatdropping.

" Well, enjoy the tryouts show. You'll get a BIG surprise." Smirked Denise as Tala sniggered, leaving the audience in a daze.

" Okay people. Here's the story AND you'd better listen unless you want to go home crying like babies. A girl named Serene bumped into a boy named David and his gang of gangsters. And they are in the same school. And the quarrelling war begins until the male lead, David, realized that he well, fell in love-" Tala was broke of by girls sighing dreamily. He and Denise sweatdropped.

" Continuing, he found out that he fell in love with the female lead, Serene and well, the story continues. So, any questions people ?" Asked Denise as girls raised their hands.

" Are you going to be in the story ?"asked one.

" Is Tala going to be the male lead ?" asked another.

" Am I gonna be the female lead ?" asked another.

" Sigh. The answers are N-O. Which spells, NO !" said Tala as the girls sighed, dismayed.

" Anyway, on with the tryouts. Here are some scripts and the characters that you'll be trying out for are there, written on the paper. You can bring the scripts along if you want to. FIVE MINUTES FOR MEMORIZING THE LINES." Said Denise as Tala walked away, leaving the participants sitting down, reading the lines.

" All taken care of." Said Tala when they were at the other side. Lei peeped at the participants.

" HOLY ! The sluts are there !" she exclaimed.

" No surprise." Said Hilary, glaring at the three bitches.

" Eeks ! And there's Richard ! How I hate him !" growled Anna as everyone looked at her.

" Never thought that those words will come out from your mouth. That's great since you proved yourself to be normal." Said Mariam, smiling as Ana mushroom sighed.

" Anyway, five minutes is up. If I'm not mistaken, Lucy got the ice part. You mind launching Wolborg just to add some finishing touches ?" Asked Tala, offering his blade towards Lei as Lei took it.

" I'd be glad to. Can't wait until she gets frozen like a duck." Sniggered Lei as Mariah giggled.

" Oh yeah ! Launch Aquava for me when Fanny's here in the drowning part !" exclaimed Denise as Mariam took it over.

" Well, I'll make sure to give Chloe one hell of a starry dark night when she's at the night part." Smirked Lei as she took Raven out from her pocket.

" Great ! Now let's go Tal !" said Denise as the tryouts began.

" Thank you for waiting all so patiently." Said Tala over the speaker.

" Now for the tryouts. Begin ! First contestant, May ( I'll just skip the surname part or I'll go crazy. Most of the names are random. ). Let's see, she's acting as Sally, Serene's smaller sister. This is the scene when Sally goes pleading for mercy with David." Announced Denise over the speaker.

" Let's see, the guy that's gonna be David is Lawrence. Now 3,2,1, ACTION !" yelled Tala as Denise announced take-1.

-

Soon, after contestants and contestants, it was Lucy's turn as Serene with the scene where David's right hand man will put a jacket on her. And the person acting as David's right hand man for fighting was Richard's friend, Kent.

' Another pervert I suppose. Well, better make slut bitch and Kentucky freeze !" smirked Lei silently as she readied Wolborg.

" I'm so cold !" said Lucy when Kent was going to put the jacket on her, Lei launched it.

' This is for us. Wolborg, NOVAE ROG !" thought Lei, her eyes burning with fire as a storm came.

" AAHHH !" screamed Lucy in a high pitched voice. Kent took this chance and became the hero, saving her as he touched her ass.

" EEWW ! AND FRIGGIN LUCY DOESN"T EVEN SEEM TO MIND !" hissed Mariam as Hilary pretended to puke.

" Well, that's what I call yellow minded." Said Emily.

After another few contestants, it was Fanny's turn. It was the scene where David had to save Serene from drowning. And the person acting as David was none other than another school pervert, Jake.

" Sigh. Let's go. Aquava, Flood !" whispered Mariam as a Tsunami rose from the pretending to struggle Fanny as the two stupid people went all wet and soggy. The audience all burst into laughter. Tala and Denise gave each other a hi-5. After contestants and contestants, it was finally the last pair. Richard and Chloe. By then, it was near the last period of school.

When Chloe was sitting on the floor, pretending to point at the stars, ( There isn't any actually. ) Lei readied Raven.

' This is for Ray. Raven ! Dark Lust !' thought Lei as darkness filled the whole room. Chloe let out a screechy scream that the glass windows almost broke. When it was over, Tala and Denise came out from the controller room.

" Well, that was some show. Thank you for participating. Well, we have the results now. Don't be too hard on yourselves if you don't get the part. And you'll be surprised even if you didn't participate and get the part." Smirked Tala.

" Yeah. Now here they are." Said Denise.

It came out like this.  
Serene's sister – Mariah.

Mariah let out a gasp.

David's right hand man's girlfriend : Lucy  
David's right hand man : Richard

David's minion number 1 : Kent

David's minion number 1's gf ( Girlfriend ): Fanny  
David's minion number 2 : Jake  
David's minion number 2's gf : Chloe  
Backup ( If there's anyone sick and not coming ) : Ray Kon, Max Tate, Mariam, Hilary, Tyson, May, Angelina

Serene's best friend aka Celina : Salima

" Well, let's see, the person that's gonna act as David is … Kai Hiwatari." Smirked Tala as Kai shot him his deadliest death glare. ' After discussion Kai.' Thought Tala as he hid a grin.

" And the person who's gonna act as Serene will be … Lei Kon." Announced Denise as Lei stumbled out from the backstage. She looked as if she's ready to faint any moment. Even Kai's mouth was opened due to shock.

" WHAT !" both teens yelled as everyone cheered.

" THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO WAY THAT I'M GONNA ACT AS SERENE !" yelled Lei as Denise cooled her down.  
" IVANOV !" Yelled Kai as Tala winced. " WHAT DID YOU DO ! I'M NOT DOING THE DIRTY JOB !"

Tala smiled sheepishly. " Hehe."

" You'd better have a good explanation for this." Said Kai, a vein popping from his temple.

" Screw you Denise. I'll deal with you when we're back." Growled Lei as everyone walked out, laughing except for the groupie that was standing up as the girls hugged the boys, scared of the angry duo and the gulping duo.

" Ivanov/Milton." Growled the two teens.

" Yes ?" they both replied, gulping nervously.

" Prepare to die." Said Lei, cracking her knuckles.

" And go to hell." Finished Kai as Kenny gulped.

" RUN FOR IT !" the groupie yelled as Tala and Denise ran for their dear lives as Lei and Kai chased them.

" You're not gonna get away so easily." Growled Lei as she caught Denise easily and pinned her on the ground, threatening her sword at Denise's throat.

" You run too slow Ivanov." Said Kai, shaking his head as Kai caught up with Tala easily and pinned him on the wall, raising his fists.

" Give me a reason, why did you do it." Growled Lei.

" And you better tell the truth." Muttered Kai darkly.

" Well," gulped Denise.

" We thought that you two can well, get along with each other." Said Tala.

" Tell the truth." Said Kai.

" It's the truth." Said Denise as Lei sighed, keeping back her sword as she stood up. " Just don't do it again. I didn't say that I wanted to act." She said bitterly as she ran out of the hall.

" Blue !" said Ray as he and Mariah ran after her.

" Better watch out next time Ivanov." Growled Kai as he left Tala gulping as he walked out of the room. Hiro and Anna followed him as the others ran towards Tala and Denise.

" Phew. That was close." Said Denise.

" Yeah. Thought I was gonna die." Said Tala.

" Sorry to get you two in trouble." Apologized Emily.

" Yeah. We knew that they would be angry but I never expected them to be so angry." Said Kenny.

" It's okay. We agreed too." Said Denise as Tala sighed.

" Stubborn they two are." He said as Hilary shook her head.

" Don't worry. They'll realize sooner or later." She said as Tyson pulled Tala up.

" Yeah. But right now, I'd say that chocolate milkshake would do some good." Smiled Max as everyone agreed.

" Let's party !" cheered Tala as Denise raised a fist into the air.

" WOOT !"

* * *

I know the pranks are lame and so but I wanted to change them but that'll take me ages. I'm sorry for being such a bad writer. I promise to make the following pranks more interesting. But, I still wanna listen to your opinions. Please review ! 


	12. Rehearsal

I'm back, bringing along another chappie with me. Thanks to LettuceNPudding, yazzrich94, Sugar911, AnimeCrazy88, Jessica Broward, CarrieLouise ( NEW REVIEWER ! ), sky diamond, Crismon Eyes, AnimeGirl329, Muffy17, lonewolf4ever, Yasashii Tenshi, dark Alley ( NEW REVIEW AGIN ! YAY ! ) and Whatevergurlx0x for reviewing. THANKS ! Now for the unanswered reviews.

Muffy17 : See for yourself in this chap. -winks- Hope you enjoty this chap !

* * *

**Chap. 12 : Rehearsal **

' Grrrr… Hate my life.' Thought Lei as she opened her laptop.

Neko : Hey Mashi. It was a bad day today.  
Mashi : Me too. What happened to you ?

The rest of the groupie was out partying. Lei was in the room and Kai was outside the living room, going online.  
Neko : Got to act with Hiwatari for the school play. Bunch of shit isn't it ?

Kai gulped as he typed his reply.

Mashi : Yeah. Saw the play today. And damn it was boring.  
Neko : Wait ! You're one of those punks isn't it ? Or were you one of the participants ?  
Mashi : Guess. Anyway, it was boring. Dammit all. It was even lousy than a bunch of shit.  
Neko : Glad you found it boring. Sigh.  
Mashi : Well, congrats anyway.  
Neko : Go kill Ivanov for it.  
Mashi : Oh I will.

Kai got nervous. ' SHIT !'

Neko : Thanks for the support. You're a great friend to talk to. I read the script and it was a bunch of shit.

Kai sighed. Tala and Denise gave the script to them before they went out. Boy was he shocked when he had to play some embarrassing parts. But the fighting part was okay. At least he still had a stunt male.

Mashi : Really ? How's the script ?  
Neko : Firstly, I HAVE TO CRY ! I HATE TO CRY ! But the quarreling parts are okay. I'm gonna have a great time with that. Then I have to pretend to faint and wait for Hiwatari to carry me. That'll make me look like I'm a disable !

Kai shook his head. True, it was all like what Lei said. ' Ewww… I'm gonna make Ivanov pay.'

Mashi : That's gross. Can see how much you hate Kai.  
Neko : Well, he's an alright guy I guess.  
Mashi : Oh. So what do you think about the others ? I always see that you hang out with them.  
Neko : Well, Hilary is funny when she argues with Tyson, Mariah and Ray are okay. Max and Mariam will make a cute and bubbly couple. Tala and Denise are prankster experts. Emily and Kenny are smartasses. Hiro and Anna are bookworms. Kai is well, an alright guy.  
Mashi : Oh. Anyway, I gotta go now. See you later.  
Neko : Okay. Bye.

Kai closed his laptop before Lei came out of the room, holding her night clothes and a towel, opening the bathroom door.

" So fast. They aren't even back yet." Mumbled Kai.

" I'm POSITIVELY sure that they'll be fighting for the showers. Common sense tells you that Kai." Sighed Lei as she slammed the door, leaving Kai silent.

' She does have a point. Now just let me get my stuff.' Thought Kai.

-

" Why must my life be like this ?" asked Lei pityingly as Lucy snorted at the backstage.

The actors were having the first rehearsal at the hall. Lei was acting the part where Serene had to yell her heart out. Everyone was praising about how Lei could act with the exception of three certain sluts. Most students were also watching the rehearsal.

" I understand Serene." Said Salima who was acting as Celina.

" No you don't. Just leave me alone." Sniffed Lei as Salima sighed.

" If that's what you want." Said Salima.

" CUT !" yelled Tala as everyone clapped.

" Very good." He smiled.

" Yeah. It looked so real. Now all it that's left for is Kai. We'll see how good you are. Let's see if your skills had gone rusty." Smirked Denise as Kai jumped up the stage.

" Hn." He said.

Now was the scene where Kai and Lei will have a little fight over Mimi's injury.

" Take 1." Announced Tala as the show began.

" What do you mean you don't know ? YOU HIT HER !" yelled Lei as Kai's left eyebrow twitched.

" Shut up loser. AND I DID NOT hit the bookworm friend of yours. She just fainted." Snorted Kai. Lei fumed.

" WHAT ! YOU HIT HER ! IF NOT, HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THE BRUISES ON HER FACE !" yelled Lei, pointing at Salima's face which had a blue black on it. It was actually Hilary's make-up.

" I DID NOT ! NOW BEAT IT KID. I'M NOT WASTING MY TIME ON LOSERS LIKE YOU !" retorted Kai.

Lei pretended to look offended. " KAI-"

" CUT ! Lei, this isn't real life." Sighed Tala.

" Oops." Said Lei as she giggled. Kai smiling slightly but a frown replaced it when he realized what he was doing.

" Take 2. ACTION !"

" DAVID ! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU GIVE ME HER MEDICAL BILLS ! NOW HAND IT OVER !' yelled Lei.

" GO AWAY ! I'M NOT WASTING MY TIME ON AMATUERS LIKE YOU."

" AMATUERS ? AMATUERS ! WHY YOU LITTLE SCUMBAG ! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY !" yelled Lei as she coughed but no one heard it except for Kai.

" YOU CALLED ME A SCUMBAG ?" Yelled Kai as Lucy growled.

" Yeah I did. And here's an advice. GO TO THE DOCTOR ! YOU'RE CRAZY !" Yelled Lei as she and Salima stomped off towards the backstage.

" CUT !" yelled Tala.

" That was beyond awesome." He smiled.

" Uh huh ?" said Kai in a monotone.

" A break for ten minutes." Announced Denise as Lei cheered.

" Here you go." Said Kai as he handed Lei a bottle of water.

Lei looked at it and at Kai's hand. " NO FAIR !" she yelled as everyone looked at her, puzzled. " YOU GET TO HAVE COKE !" she yelled.

Everyone fell and raised their legs in anime style. " Lei, you are really …" said Hilary, trying not to laugh.

" No need to get so fucked up." Mumbled Lucy as Lei glared at her.

" Here you are sweetie." Drawled a voice that sent Lei shivering. She looked up only to see Richard smiling fakely at her.

" Hit the road." She said as she punched him in the eye. " Jerk." She mumbled as she took the can of coke from Kai's hand which was just opened.

" HEY !" yelled Kai as Lei took a gulped.

" Thanks Kai." She smiled as Kai's left eyebrow twitched.

" You're so gonna be dead." He hissed as he shot Lei a death glare.

Lei also shot him a death glare that made everyone cowered down. Kai was burning with fiery flames and Lei looked as if she had black flames behind her.

" Ahem." Coughed Tala when he raised enough courage to break the glaring competition which like, took a century or longer.

" I'll make you pay." Growled Lei as Kai shot her one last glare before he went to buy another can of coke.

" Wow." Said Mariam quietly.

" I think we have another version of Kai in our girls' side. Just that the Kai here is a girl." Mumbled Emily. Lei turned her gaze towards her.

" Emily …" she said as Emily raised her hands in surrender.

" Anyway, when Kai's back, break's over." Said Denise as she and Tala went to discuss something about the show in a corner.

-

" Okay guys. This is the part where we're gonna rehearsal for the big finale." Said Tala, hiding a smirk.

Kai and Lei were sitting on chairs, crossing their legs, the others were either leaning against the wall ( although not as cool as Kai. HA !) or sitting on the floor. Kai and Lei looked bored, the others were all either excited or fidgeting.

" Salima, you're going to leave Lei when she's alone. And this is where you come in Kai. Just act a bit nervous and tell Richard, Jake and Kent that you're leaving the team and Lucy, Fanny and Chloe will act shocked. Mariah, you will also be with Salima when she's going back. Kai, when you see Lei, pretend like you're lovesick or something-"

Kai snorted as Lei giggled.

" Anyway, back to the script. Pretend that you're lovesick or something and approach Lei. Then you tell her how you feel and Lei, you're gonna smile. Kai, you'll take this time and well, kiss her and-"

Kai and Lei fell off their chair.

" WHAT ! K-K-KISS HIM/HER !" they both yelled in unison.

Lucy looked horrified but she didn't say a word. Other than the other three sluts and playboys, everyone else was smirking or giggling away loudly.

" But-" protested lei as Tala hold a hand up.

" No buts. Case closed. Now places everyone." Said Tala as he sat down on his director chair and Denise beside him. Kai and Lei glared at each other before standing up.

-

" Just leave me alone." Said Lei as Mariah and Salima left Lei alone and went towards the backstage. Lei sighed and held a depression look on her face. But inside, she wanted to run for her life.

At another side of the stadium …

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU"RE LEAVING ?" exploded Richard. A vein popped from Kai's temple. ' How dare he yell to me.' He thought.

" Yeah, and take care of the team." Said Kai as he walked off, leaving the gangsters in shock as they went off stage.

" Hey Serene." Said Kai after some hesitation.

Lei really wanted to puke. ' HELP RAVEN !' screamed Lei inside her head as she opened her mouth to speak. " Hello David." She said as a smile lit across her face.

" So, alone huh ?" asked Kai as Lei nodded.

Hilary and the others were laughing silently.

" It's coming." Whispered Mariah excitedly as everyone leaned forward to get a better look when Kai was 'lying' ( But will it happen ? )about his feelings towards Lei.

" Look Serene, I don't care about how you think about me but, I always wanted to tell you this." Said Kai, crossing his fingers as Lei screamed in her mind loudly.

" I … I …" said Kai as he tried to force those words out of his mouth.

' DON'T SAY IT !' screamed Lei in her mind as she bit her lip.

" I love you." Said Kai.

Lei nearly screamed blue murder.

" TALA ! I WANT A CUT NOW !" yelled Lei as everyone fell down and raised their legs in anime style.

" You're supposed to kiss her Kai." Said Tala, disappointed at Kai for ruining his masterpiece.

" I don't want to." Said Kai stubbornly.

" Let Ray and Mariah do it." Suggested Lei as two certain neko-jins blushed.

" No. They don't have the same colour of hair. Besides, you two are the best actors around here." Smirked Denise as Tala nodded in agreement.

" No." said Kai flatly.

" C'mon Kai. Like a kiss will kill you." Mumbled Tala.

" Yes it would." Said Kai.

" Same goes for me." Said Lei. " I'm not giving my first kiss away."

Denise sighed. " Do it." She said.

" No."

" Yes."

" No !"

" Yes !"

" No !"

" Yes !"

" NO !"

" YES !" yelled Tala. " I'm director here. Just do it." Said Tala flatly.

" No. We are NOT gonna do it." Said Kai.

" Do it. Or its Lucy you're gonna kiss." Said Tala as Lucy's face brightened up.

Kai felt himself in a hard spot. He bit his lip nervously.

" Choose one or else … " Said Denise. Kai sighed.

" Fine. I'll do it." He said quietly, forcing those words out of his mouth as Lei looked as if she wanted to cry.

" Oh shit." She mumbled.

Slowly, Kai leaned forward as pulled Lei into a gentle kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kai felt a tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks. When they broke apart, Lei was blushing furiously whereas Kai was blushing slightly but his bangs covered it. Everyone applauded loudly. Some were even making wolf whistles. Tala was grinning and Denise was hugging him, tears of joy flowing out from her eyes. The others were hugging each other, cheering loudly. ( I won't talk about Lucy and the other baddies. It'll spoil the scene. ) Lei biting her lip.

' Why must it be me ?' she asked herself this question silently as she sighed, walking towards the backstage. Everyone was grinning from ear to ear.

" That was great Blue." Smiled Ray as Lei shot him a death glare.

" C'mon. You were awesome. You made it look real." Said Mariam as Lei sighed.

" Don't get us wrong. It was only an act." She said as she grabbed her things and walked off.

Kai picked his bag and walked towards a different direction.

" Don't you think we're being a bit far ?" asked Anna as Emily nodded, feeling sorry for Lei and Kai.

" Yeah. I have a feeling we're being a bit too much on them." Said Emily.

" Well, this is only the beginning of realizing something." Said Hilary as Hiro sighed.

" I DO think we're being a bit far." He said as the others sighed.

* * *

Okay. So, there you have it. Review plase. Thanks ! 


	13. OMG !

Well, thanks to LettuceNPudding, AnimeCrazy88, sky diamond, yazzrich94, CarrieLouise, Jessica Broward, animasha92, AnimeGirl329 and Muffy17 for reviewing ! Thanks. Now for the unanswered reviews.

Muffy17 : Why thanks for the review ! Glad you liked it.

* * *

**Chap. 13 : OMG ! **

Over the next few days, Kai and Lei were as quiet as ever. None of them spoke. The news had spread over the school like butter just in a day. Kai and Lei were put into a hard spot and things didn't go well for Lei. They were always being laughed by the students.

" Hey Mrs. Hiwatari !" one would say.

" Hey Kai ! How's your relationship between Lei ? Heard that you proposed to her that day." Another would say.

Neko : My day is once again, BAD !  
Mashi : Same with me.  
Neko : Yeah. We both are.  
Mashi : Heard about the rumors.  
Neko : Bunch of shit wasn't it ?  
Mashi : Yeah.  
Neko : I had this sort of tingly feeling when we 'ahem' you know.  
Kai felt his cheeks heat up as he typed another reply.  
Mashi : Really ? That's interesting.  
Neko : Don't remind me about it. It's kinda confusing now.  
Mashi : I feel it for you.  
Neko : Thanks. Can you please, PLEASE tell me your name ?  
Mashi : Keep on guessing. You're doing a great job at it. BYE ! GTG !  
Neko : You're always like that. BYE !

( One evening after school … )  
Lei was walking along the quiet corridor, deep in thought.

' That day, why was I blushing ? WHY ! I didn't even have anything for him. Or do I ? ' She thought when a figure blocked her way. Looking up, she only saw Lucy and her gang of sluts standing in front of her.

" Buzz off." She mumbled.

" Don't go bothering my Kai." Warned Lucy.

" Or else what ?" asked Lei in a monotone, she was used to threatenings. She received a bunch of them back in China.

" Or else, you will pay." Said Lucy darkly as the trio walked away, leaving Lei sighing.

' When will you learn Lucy.' Thought Lei, watching Lucy walking away.

/ I'm always here for you mistress./  
/ Thanks Raven. Mind if I train a bit now Raven /  
/ Not at all mistress./  
/ Thanks./

-

' GOD ! I'M FRUSTRATED !' thought Kai as he ruffled his hair using his right hand. His left hand was holding a glowing brightly Dranzer.

/ You okay Master /  
/ No. I can't seem to get over with it./  
/ Well, that I can't help you with that. But I can help you to relax./  
/ Really ?You don't mind right ? If I train a bit /  
/ No I don't./  
/ Right. Let's go. /

-

Kai was walking down the path, deep in thought.

' Why can't I get over it ? It's so … so …' thought Kai as he sighed. ' What was I thinking about anyway, should have known I just said I'm quitting.' He thought. Suddenly, he heard a blade spinning strongly. It was coming from the stadium. Taking a sneak peek, he entered the stadium without anyone noticing. There, stood Lei, launching Raven over and over again.

" DAMMIT !" she cursed out loud as she retrieved Raven before sitting on the floor, drinking a can of 100 plus.

" You can come out Kai." She said quietly as Kai came out from his hiding spot.

" How did you know I was here ?" he asked.

" Saw you. You're a bad stalker." Said Lei as Kai smiled slightly on the comment Lei made.

" I want a rematch." Said Kai suddenly, remembering the deal he made on the first day they met.

" We had a deal. Why not ?" smirked Lei as the duo got up and stood forward the beydish.

" 3,"

" 2,"

" 1,"

" LET IT RIPPPPP : yelled both teens as two blue blades landed perfectly on the dish.

" DRANZER !"

" RAVEN !"

Dranzer slammed Raven mercilessly as Lei just smirked.

/ Raven, dodge it./  
/ Yes mistress./

Raven disappeared, leaving Kai in a daze.

" Same old trick huh ?" said Kai, smirking.

" You'd never guess." Said Lei, hiding a smirk.

" DRANZER ATTACK, NOW !" yelled Kai as Dranzer spun zigzag on the beydish. Soon, Kai got a glimpse of Raven.

" DRANZER ! BLAZING GIGS TEMPEST !" commanded Kai.

" Too late Kai." Said Lei as Raven appeared behind Dranzer and slammed Dranzer. Lucky for Kai, Dranzer landed on the edge of the beydish.

' Phew.' Thought Kai. ' That was close.'

" Raven, Dark Lust." Said Lei as shattered glass came throwing themselves at the phoenix.

" Dranzer ! BLAZING GIG !" commanded Kai as fire emerged and the whole beydish exploded, smoke flying everywhere.

" Once again, a tie." Said Lei, shaking her head.

" I'll beat you next time." Said Kai as Lei smiled, sitting on the chairs. Kai did the same.

Moments of silence were given to our two teens as each of them stole a glance at each other every few minutes.

" Hey Lei !" said Kai suddenly.

" Hm ?" responded Lei.

" Why can't I see your bitbeast ? I don't think I've seen it battle before." Said Kai as Lei shrugged.

" Don't ask me. I don't know it myself. When Ray gave me this blade, I don't think I ever saw Raven on the bitchip before. And now, it's still blank. But I know Raven is always with me, wherever I go." Said Lei.

Kai looked mildly impressed by Lei's confidence and strong willed character. " You seem to be really sure." He commented quietly.

" Yeah. Anyway, let's go back now." Smiled Lei as Kai took the hand she offered.

-

" BOY ! I'M BUSHED !" yawned Lei as she sat down beside Kai who was performing the channel-flipping show.

The others were out, exploring the newly opened mall with the girls.

" Keep it down." He hissed as Lei looked at him awkwardly.

" I don't see you watching any movies." Said Lei in a monotone as Kai sighed before turning off the TV.

" Got a problem ?" he asked sarcastically.

" Yes. I need you to help me think of something." Said Lei as Kai raised an eyebrow. It was strange for Lei to be asking someone for help.

" What ?"

" Well, there's this person I met on MSN and he wouldn't tell me his name. And he's in this school but he just wouldn't tell me his name." grumbled Lei as Kai nearly lost his balance and fell off the chair, blushing furiously.

' Now you're mentioning it.' He thought as he tried to keep a straight face. " You know what ? Why don't you go ask him ?" lied Kai.

" He won't tell me !" grumbled Lei in frustration.

" Then that's bad luck for you." He said quietly. " Because I happen to know this guy."

" REALLY ? WHO ?" Asked Lei with interest, showing Kai her puppy eyes.

" Here are some hints. One, he's in this school." Started Kai as Lei grabbed a pencil and a paper.

" Two ?"

" Two, he's sitting near you in class." Said Kai uneasily.

" Three ?" asked Lei, making a list.

" He's a male." Said Kai.

" O-Kay, that was lame. Four ?"

" Four, he's a really popular guy in school." Said Kai as Lei looked thoughtful.

" Is it Tala ?" she asked.

Kai shook his head. " Five, you see him everyday, every time."

" Is it Max ?" asked Lei, making a wild guess.

" No. Six, he's sharing a whole room ( What I mean by room is the whole mini living room and stuff. Not just the dorm. )with you." Said Kai, although he realized he was walking on a very thin layer of ice.

" Then it must be Tala ! Unless …" said Lei as her voice drifted away, turning her head towards Kai who just looked away.

Lei dropped her pencil onto the floor. The duo sat in moments of silence. The atmosphere was so thick that you could even cut it with a carving knife.

" Unless, Mashi is you." Said Lei shakily but Kai didn't make a sound. " Tell me I'm dreaming." Mumbled Lei but Kai made no response.

" Why didn't you tell me ?" asked Lei, her face darkening.

Kai kept quiet.

" Answer me Kai. Or is this a joke ?" said Lei shakily.

Kai still kept quiet.

" Why didn't you tell me ? Why ?" asked Lei as tears foamed in her eyes. " After what I told you, how am I supposed to face the world ?" asked Lei as she wiped a tear away.

Kai gulped. ' This isn't good.' He thought when he caught a tear rolling down Lei's cheeks. ' What am I supposed to tell Ray ?' he thought.

" Why didn't you tell me ? Then I wouldn't have been so stupid and tell you all that stuff ?" cried Lei. " YOU ANSWER ME KAI ! ANSWER ME ! HOW AM I SUPPOSED T FACE EVERYONE NOW THAT YOU KNOW !" she cried as she shook Kai's arm. Kai blinked.

' Shit ! Now she's crying ! I don't get her !' " Just keep your mouth shut ! What am I supposed to tell Ray if he sees you !" said Kai but Lei cried louder.

" Tell him what you want ! He doesn't even have the rights to care about me !" cried Lei, burying her face in a piece of tissue, wiping her tears away.

" But he's your bro-"

" I DON'T HAVE ANY BROTHERS !" she yelled but clasped her mouth immediately.

Kai looked at her, his mouth opened slightly.

" P-P-Pretend I never said anything." She mumbled before slamming the bedroom door behind her, leaving Kai in a daze.


	14. Encounter

Hey ! I'm back with another chappie. Thanks to LettuceNPudding, AnimeCrazy88, Ruby, animasha92, CarrieLouise, yazzrich94, Jessica Broward, Crismon Eyes, AnimeGirl329, Muffy17, Sugar911, BinkaWV ( NEW REVIEWER ! ) inclosed-bitterness ( Another new reviewer ! YAY !), Whatevergurlx0x and Yasashii Tenshi for reviewing ! THANKS ! Now for the unanswered reviews.

Ruby : Haha. It's okay.Thanks. :P Hope you enjoy this chap !

Muffy17 : Well, yeah. Thanks for revieiwing ! Glad you liked it.

* * *

**Chap. 14 : Encounter**

For the next few days, Kai and Lei were as quiet as ever. Ray and the others were, as usual, as puzzled as ever.

" Kai is already one BIG cookie to solve and here comes ANOTHER version of Kai. Just that this version is a girl." Said Mariam, scratching her head one day when it was recess. Kai was lurking about somewhere and Lei was nowhere to be found again. Tala and the others were sitting together on a table, discussing about the school play.

" So, when's the school play gonna be held ?" asked Hilary as Tala and Denise smirked.

" This coming Friday. ( It's a Monday in the story )" they grinned.

" Ooh ! Then the whole school will be watching ! But we have a MAJOR cookie here. Kai and that sister of yours Ray. They're too stubborn. Now they're getting worse !" said Emily as Ray frowned.

" It's not my fault she's stubborn !"

" Yes it is ! You're her brother ! That makes it your responsibility." Frowned Anna.

" But I'm n-" Ray stopped himself as he remained quiet, recalling the unwanted memory.  
" What ?" asked Tyson with interest a Ray shook his head.

" Nothing. Anyway, let's get on with the play. Tala ! You said you were gonna get your revenge on Fanny this time." Said Ray, changing the subject.

" Oh yes !" exclaimed Tala, almost jumping with joy. " It will soon be revealed." He grinned as Denise smirked. " Those three … They'll get what they deserve." She smirked as the pranksters strutted off merrily, leaving the table.

" Hm … Something's up." Said Hilary suspiciously as everyone nodded except for Tyson who was busy stuffing his face.

-

/ Phew./  
/ Phew what ! You should be ashamed of yourself for running away mistress /

Lei was sitting in front of a lake, far away from the school grounds but she was still considered in the school.

/ Shut up Raven. I know what I'm doing. I'm not blind yet so don't worry./  
/ Sigh. You mistress, are something hard to solve. Not even I can SOLVE /  
/ Great ! That's what I want ! It proves that I'm unique./  
/ Oh my ! I sense something coming this way ! Good luck /

/ HEY ! RAVEN ! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ! NOT LIKE THAT / yelled Lei but Raven had already disappeared from her mind.

" Shit that useless bitbeast." Mumbled Lei darkly.

" Hey babe !" said an oily voice from behind as Lei sighed.

' Shit both Richard and Raven.' " What do you want creep ?" mumbled Lei, leaning against a tree as Richard smirked.

" You of course."

Lei felt like puking. " Go to hell and get a miserable life."

" I will. We can perhaps, go together ?" suggested Richard as Lei snorted.

" Don't bother using these icky words and stuff on me coz' it won't work." Warned Lei but the pervert just came closer. " Back off." Warned Lei, drawing out her sword but Richard took no notice. Instead, he just came closer.

" I don't know why I'm always paying more and unusual attention to you but you're like a magnet to me. You're hard to resist." Smirked Richard as Lei gulped.

" I warn you ! Back off or I'll cut you into half ! I swear I will !" threatened Lei but the pervert just came nearer. In a flash, blood spilt out from Richard's arm. But Lei's sword went flying into the air and it dropped onto the grass.

" Shit !" cursed Lei.

" You cut me. That means … you dared me." Said Richard, wiping away the blood on his face as a ghostly smile appeared on his face. Lei didn't like the feeling of it as she made an attempt to flee but Richard pinned her down on the grass. Lei struggled to grip the shining sword that was just a few meters away from her but was pulled back by Richard's strong arms.

" Let me go !" she screamed.

" No one will hear you even if you scream a hundred times ! You're mine !" laughed Richard madly as he started to attack Lei's neck.

Lei was furious. How dare he treat her like shit ! She had her pride ! " Go AWAY !" she screamed as loudly as possible but Richard took no notice of it and crashed his lips on hers, kissing her demandingly. Lei struggled to break free but the playboy's grip was too strong. Tears started to roll down Lei's cheeks are she pushed him away but the boy just kept coming back for more. Slowly, he began to rip of bits of her shirt. Lei wanted to cry and scream but she was too exhausted and besides, she used up all her energy on struggling but she knew she had to keep on defending herself.

" Go away !" she said, panting slightly but Richard just kept on attacking her. ' SOMEBODY ! HELP !' she thought as tears rolled down even more.

" Back off." Growled a masculine voice as Richard stopped and turned around. Lei took a glance at her savior.

" Thanks Kai." She mumbled before closing her eyes.

" Well, well. If it isn't the great Hiwatari. Here to steal a girl ? I'm sorry but she's occupied." Smirked Richard but Kai just growled in annoyance and shot him his deadliest death glare.

" Back off." He repeated before punching the school pervert in the eye. ( Too lazy to type his name. Stupid bastard. ) Richard growled softly but ran away quickly before he caused more trouble for himself.

" I'LL GET YOU LEI KON ! SOMEDAY !" he shouted before running off. When he was gone, Kai turned his attention towards the ground to examine terrified girl. But she was nowhere to be found. Kai looked up only to earn a shock. Slowly, Lei crawled towards the clear and sparkling lake and allowed herself to drown in the cold water.

" LEI !" shouted Kai when she threw herself into the arms of the lake. Kai soon found himself in a hard spot. Leaving with no choice, he untied his tie and dived into the lake as he searched for Lei. After swimming in the water for a few minutes, he finally found her. Lei was at the bottom of the lake, with a pale face. Taking her hand, ( I don't know life-saving so don't sue me if I get it wrong !) he swam up to the surface and pulled the unconscious girl on shore.

" LEI ! WAKE UP !" yelled Kai but no response came from her.

After various times of shaking Lei, he decided to slap her awake. When he was about to touched the cheek, Lei spat out some water from her mouth and started to cough. Kai felt relieved. What if she died !

' Phew. What if she died ! I'd be in deep shit ! Ray'll kill me !' he thought as Lei opened her eyes slowly, regaining conscious. When she saw Kai, tears fell and rolled down her wet cheeks. Kai was taken aback. He had never seen her cry.

" Kai … Richard … he … WAAAAAHHHH !" she wailed as she hugged a shocked Kai, crying loudly. At first Kai felt shocked and nervous, but after a few minutes, he started to hug her back and comforted her. She was, after all, only 15. Three years younger than him. Slowly, his thoughts drifted away to the team. What if his friends saw him like that ? Tala and Denise would be grinning from ear to ear, Tyson would be teasing him for the next few days, the girls would be crying or giggling away madly, Max would also grin, Hiro would just smile and Ray would … What Ray would do if he saw him hug his sister. Will he get mad ?

' Wait a minute, Lei said …"

" _I DON'T HAVE ANY BROTHERS !" _

The sentence kept replaying itself in his mind. He suddenly felt a weight taken away from him. He looked down only to see Lei with her face down, still sniffing, kneeling in front of him.

" What were you thinking !" asked Kai worriedly as Lei let out a sniff.

" I'm sorry." She squeaked as Kai sighed.

" Don't do that again. It scared the wits out of me." He said as Lei nodded her head. Kai lit a slight smile and took out a towel and his soccer shirt from his duffel bag and handed them to Lei.

" Here. You need to change and get dry." Said Kai as Lei looked at him.

" But you're wet too." She pointed as Kai laughed silently. This girl can be quite amusing sometimes.

" Used to it." He smiled as Lei took the towel and wiped her face and arms after eyeing Kai suspiciously. She took the shirt and wore it over her torn uniform.

" So, that bastard again huh ?"

Lei nodded mutely and sat down beside Kai, sighing.

" Thanks Kai. For saving me." She said quietly as Kai smiled without knowing it himself.

Lei looked at him, staring at the smile.

" What ?" snapped Kai as Lei giggled.

" You smiled." She pointed as Kai blushed.

" Fine. I'll frown." Mumbled Kai, hiding the blush.

" It's okay. It looks cute on you. You should do it more often." Mumbled Lei before she could even stop herself. ' Shit !' she thought.

Kai stared at her as if she grew another head. " Hn." Was his reply as Lei tried hard to suppress her laughter but failed miserably. Soon, Lei found herself giggling away madly, holding her stomach.

" What ?" said Kai irritably.

" You smiled ! People will pay big bucks just to see the loner Kai Hiwatari smile !" giggled Lei as Kai started to laughed silently.

" You'd regret you ever said that." Grinned Kai as Lei giggled faintly.

" God help me !" she said before Kai started to chase her, trying to catch her. ( In a playful way of course. ) But Lei just kept avoiding him.

" HA ! You lose !" smirked Kai as he tackled her onto the soft ground. " Gotcha !"

" Okay ! I surrender !" laughed Lei as Kai smirked with victory. Soon, their eyes met and were locked together. Suddenly, Kai felt the urge to kiss her. He didn't care if she rejected him in any way. Even if she slapped him and break his jaw bone. He leaned forward just to come closer towards his intention. In his mind was screaming for him to stop but his body was telling him to go on. But Lei didn't back away and gave him a punch or slap in the cheek. Soon, their lips met as they shared a gentle kiss. Slowly, Kai just wrapped his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. Suddenly, Lei did something Kai didn't expect. She returned it ! ( Jaw on the ground ) When they parted, the duo were blushing madly. When Kai realized what he was holding, he immediately let go.

" Sorry." He mumbled as he stood up, grabbing his duffel bag and turned to leave.

" Kai !" shouted Lei as she ran to catch up with him. " I think you still forgotten something." She blushed. Kai tilted his head.

" What ?" asked Kai as Lei gulped.

" Your shirt. And I'm wearing it." She blushed as Kai too, blushed scarlet red.

" You can give me back someday later. I have a bunch back in the room." Mumbled Kai as Lei nodded.

" C'mon. Let's just go back. It's getting dark." Said Kai as Lei followed silently.

( On their way back … )

" You won't tell right ?" asked Lei silently.

" Of course yes ! Ray's your brother for heaven's sake !" said Kai as Lei sighed.

" That, he'll ask us on his own. But what I'm talking about is well, err …you know." She squeaked, blushing crimson red as Kai blushed like a ripe tomato.

" Ray'll have my skin and Dranzer for it if he finds out." Mumbled Kai as Lei gulped. " And Tyson would be teasing and Tala and Denise will be following us like bodyguards." Mumbled Kai as Lei giggled. " You're giggling again." Pointed Kai as Lei covered her mouth.

" Sorry." She mumbled as Kai smiled silently.

" It's okay. As long as I'm used to it." He shrugged as he took Lei by the hand and led her to the room. ( Big hint here. )


	15. A New Friend

Heya guys ! Thanks to Whatevergurlx0x, M0nk3ys wI11 Ru13 th3 w0r1d, LettuceNPudding, Ruby, inclosed-bitterness, animasha92, AnimeCrazy88, Muffy17, CarrieLouise, amber912 ( NEW REVIEWER ! ), Sugar911, Yasashii Tenshi, dark alley, Catsandbudgiesrule, sky diamond and super shark1 for reviewing ! THANKS ! Now for the unanswered reviews.

Ruby : Haha. Very funnny review. Anyway, thanks for revieiwng ! Hope you enjoy this chap.

Muffy17 :P Teehee. Thanks for reviewing !

Catsandbudgiesrule : YEAH ! I agree ! Anyway, thanks for reviewing ! Here's the new chap.

Anyway, today, we have a special guest. You'll see it later.

Disclaimer : I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters and Jessica. Jessica belongs to Jessica Broward. But, I do own the plot and my OCs.

* * *

**Chap. 15 : A New Friend **

" OH MY GOD ! WHERE'D YOU GUYS GO ! WE WERE SO WORRIED !" exclaimed Mariah as the girls gave Lei a bear hug but backed of immediately.

" You're …" scowled Hilary.

" Wet." Finished Mariam as Lei smiled sheepishly.

" I'll go get a bath now." She said as she went in the room. All attention turned to Kai.

" What ?" snapped Kai, hiding a blush.

" It should be us that were supposed to ask that question." Said Max as Kai gulped but took great care not to show it.

" What happened ?" asked Ray as Kai sighed.

" Long story. Tell you guys later." Said Kai flatly as he slammed the door shut.

" Well, something IS up." Said Hilary as everyone nodded.

-

Kai's POV  
I had my back faced the door as I slid down the door, resting my head on my hands. Boy it sure had been a tiring day. But for the first time, I felt like a balloon which gained its freedom. I felt happy, well, sorta after the kiss I had with Lei. Stupid Richard. I bet he'd win a prize for being the world's dumbest jerk there's been on the universe. Suddenly, I felt someone tap my back as I jumped out of surprise. Thank god it was only Lei. Soon, I found myself staring at her PJs which consisted of dark blue shorts and a white T-shirt with words like Don't mess with me. It was hard controlling my blush as Lei stared at me awkwardly.

" Kai, it's your turn now. And keep your mind off for a while. You need to rest." She smiled as I nodded. Before going out, Lei did something I didn't expect someone like her to do. She gave a peck on the cheek ! When she closed the door, I could feel my body going hot as I touched my left cheek where she just kissed me.

" Lei." Was all I mumbled.

-

" HE DID WHAT ?" exploded Ray as everyone jumped. Everyone was surprised by Ray's sudden burst since he wasn't the type that would easily get angry after all the meditation he had.

Lei was telling her story and Kai continued. They told everything except for the little incident they had together. Tyson's mouth was hanging at the edge of his face, Max was struck dumbfounded, Kenny who was typing Dizzi away furiously had eventually stopped, the others were either mad or gritting their teeth.

" I SWEAR I'll get my hands on that bastard." Swore Ray as Mariah tried to calm him down.

" Don't worry Lei, we'll help you to avenge him." Said Denise as the girls hugged her warmly.

" Don't worry. We'll keep you safe from the sicko bastard. He deserves a good thrashing." Said Mariam.

" Thanks guys." Smiled Lei.

-

" Thanks Kai. You helped my sister out there. How can I ever thank you." Said Ray gratefully.

" Hn. Just keep an eye on your sister. She gets into trouble easily with that temper of hers." Said Kai.

" I heard that Kai." Growled Lei.

" Hn. Whatever."

' Typical Kai.' Thought Lei as she sighed. " I'm tired. I need a break. We have school tomorrow." She said, yawning slightly as everyone nodded.

" She's right you know." Said Hiro.

" Let's go and leave them in peace. Guess they're tired after one day of struggling." Said Emily as the groupie closed the door. Tala and Denise yawned.

" Boy ! C'mon Denise, we have to sleep in order to get our brains working again. We'll discuss the plot tomorrow. Nighty night." Said Tala as Denise rubbed an eye.

" Don't let the bed bugs bite." She mumbled as the pranksters closed the door.

" Well, I'm going to bed. Night." Mumbled Lei as Kai hned. This was one surprising day.

" Hey Lei ! Wait up."

-

Tala and Denise watched this interesting scene behind the door quietly. Soon, they closed the door softly.

" You know what I'm thinking Tala ?" smirked Denise as Tala grinned.

" We're having another interesting piece of news here."

" Yup. And it's all gonna leak out when the big day comes." Said Denise as Tala nodded.

" Anyway, what do you have in mind for the prank ?" asked Denise.

Tala looked thoughtful. " Hm … We could perhaps …" said Tala as he whispered something in Denise's ear that made her grin.

" Bingo ! We've hit the spot."

-

Beep. Beep. Lei opened her eyes groggily and slammed the alarm clock, throwing it into the wall and falling on Kai's head.

" Ouch." She said softly, hoping not to get Kai angry.

" Ouch is right." Mumbled Kai as he woke up, sending Lei a death glare.

" Sorry Kai." Said Lei sheepishly.

" Glad of you to know how to apologize." Said Kai sarcastically as Lei pouted.

" What's that supposed to mean."

" It means nothing." Grumbled Kai as he went back to sleep, pulling the covers over his face.

' Cute.' Giggled Lei silently. She sneaked up on Kai and took back her alarm clock. ' My gawd ! It's only four in the morning ! Why did I wake up so early ?' thought Lei as she fished out her uniform, heading for the showers.

When she was fully refreshed and out of the bathroom, she took a glance at the clock hung on the beige walls. ' A quarter past four. What a record. This has got to be one of my longest baths. Anyway, let me go wake up Kai.' Smirked Lei silently as she entered the room.

Kai was still under his covers, trying to get some sleep. That made Lei grin even wider. Slowly, she sneaked up upon him and started to poke him.

" Kai, wake up !" she whispered but Kai just grumbled. Lei grabbed Kai's blanket and hurled it aside.

" Kai ! WAKE UP !" hissed Lei but Kai just turned his back towards Lei.

' So, you won't wake up huh ? I still have many ways.' She smirked as she backed a few feet away from him. Taking a deep breath,

" AAAHHH ! DRANZER'S GONE !" she screamed as she took a glance at Kai but he was still sleeping.

' GOD ! He IS a heavy sleeper !' thought Lei as she sneaked back to check out on Kai. He was still sleeping. Lei frowned and took a glance at the clock on the end table. ' 4.35 a.m. Hm." Lei looked thoughtful.

Suddenly, when she wasn't looking, Kai pulled her into the bed and hugged her.

" WAH HEY !" said Lei when Kai grabbed her hand. Soon, she was struggling to break free from Kai's grip.

" Kai you perverted, yellow minded bastard ! Let go !" she yelled but Kai just groaned.

" Shut up. I want to sleep." He mumbled as Lei fumed.

" YOU'RE HUGGING ME MAN !" she screamed.

" Shut up. I'm hugging my pillow." He grumbled as he tightened his grip, pulling Lei closer.

' SHIT ! DAMN YOU HIWATARI !' she screamed in her mind as she pushed him away and gave him a slap on his cheek. Kai jerked awake.

" WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR ?" he roared but Lei didn't seem fazed. " And what are you doing in my bed ? I thought you said you were gonna sleep on the floor ?" asked Kai as Lei heaved a sigh.

" You pulled me in." she said, her left eyebrow twitching furiously.

" I DID !" gasped Kai, horrified with his actions.

" You DID ! And you thought I was your pillow." Frowned Lei as she threw the pillow into Kai's face and got off the bed.

" And I thought that you were different. Seems like you're just the same as that bastard." Grumbled Lei.

" Hn. Sorry." He mumbled, frowning.

" Anyway, just go take a shower. You're gonna be late." Mumbled Lei.

" Hn." Said Kai as he threw his pillow towards Lei.

Lei sent him a death glare. " Kai …"

" That's for hitting me with the alarm clock." Grinned Kai as Lei frowned.

" You got your revenge on pulling me in your bed and hugging me. What more do you want ?"

" Nothing. We're even now." Smirked Kai as Lei mushroom sighed.

" Gawd Kai. How lame can you be ?"

" Very sometimes."

-

" So, what took you guys so long ?" asked Tala as Lei sat down on the chair, with her fried egg hanging in her mouth.

" Mahing." She said between muffles.

Tala and Denise looked confused.

Lei swallowed her egg without chewing and choked. " I cough cough said cough nothing cough" choked Lei as Kai handed her a glass of water.

Tala and Denise sent each other a grin.

" So, the almighty Kai is helping a girl I see." Smirked Tala as Kai shot him a death glare. Lei blushed scarlet red.

" Shut up." He said flatly.

" Ooh. Defending for your girlfriend ?" teased Denise as Lei sent her a death glare.

" Talk again and I'll ban you two from pulling pranks." She threatened.

Tala and Denise pouted. " Not fair." They mumbled as Lei smirked victoriously.

" Anyway, let's go or we'll be late. It's already 6." Mumbled Kai as the four teens closed the door behind them.

-

When the groupie got to class, it was a mess. It was as noisy as a fish market. People gossiping away, boys chasing each other, boasting about their blades.

" I don't know why I'm in this class." Mumbled Kai as Lei agreed as they took their seats.

" Class, good morning." Boomed the teacher's loud and clear voice.

" Morning." Chirped some students but the rest were either quiet or not paying attention.

" Yes. We have a new student joining us today. Please come in Jessica." Smiled the teacher as a girl came in. She had pale skin and blonde hair with front bangs. She was very skinny.

" Class, meet Jessica. Jessica, care to introduce yourself ?" asked the teacher as Jessica nodded.

" Hi ! My name is Jessica and I'm seventeen this year. I beyblade and I'm glad to meet you all." She smiled as she bowed 90 degrees.

" Thank you. Any questions class ?" asked the teacher.

Tyson, as usual, raised a hand.

" Yes Mr. Granger ?"

" You beyblade ? I want a match after school." He smirked the girl grinned.

" Sure. I'll take you on."

" Okay. If that's finished, Jessica, you can sit behind Ms. Milton." Smiled the teacher as the girl called Jessica made her way towards the seat and sat down.

When she passed Kai, she sent him a wink while Kai gave her an eye-rolling smile.

" Hi Kai !" she smirked.

" Bug off." He mumbled. ' Can't believe that SHE is in this school. Old man Dickenson must be losing his touching accepting her.' He thought.

Lei felt puzzled. " Kai, who's that ?" she asked.

" That is -" said Kai but he was interrupted by the teacher.

" Okay class. Now that that's settled, let's begin !" announced the teacher as everyone groaned.

" Tell you later."

-

The school bell rang and finally, school was over. Everyone rushed out of the classroom, wanting to go out and play. All left was the new girl and the groupie.

" Tyson, you said you wanted a match." Smiled Jessica as Tyson jumped with joy.

" YES ! Let's go !" he cheered as everyone followed.

-

" So, places everyone." Said Max as the two teens stepped forward to the beydish.

" So, any last words to say before I beat you ?" asked Tyson cockily as Hilary snorted.

" I don't know him." She mumbled.

" Maybe it should be the other way round." Smiled Jessica brightly as Tyson snorted.

" Anyway, to cut the long story short, let's just begin." Said Hiro impatiently.

" Jessica ! Can we take down your stats ?" asked Emily as Jessica nodded.

" Sure." She nodded.

" Okay, ready ? 3, 2,1, LET IT RIP !" shouted Ray as two blades landed on the beydish, attacking each other.

" Cool blade." Said Tyson.

Jessica's blade had green across the middle of her blade.

" But too bad. It's going to be ruined." Said Tyson as Jessica snorted.

" Not until I say so." Said Jessica as her blade slammed Dragoon mercilessly.

" TYSON ! CONCENTRATE !" yelled Hilary as Tyson frowned.

" Go DRAGGON ! ATTACK WITH PHANTOM HURRICANE !" commanded Tyson but her blade just dodged it.

" Now let me show you real power. Angela, use Fire Ball !" commanded Jessica as a fiery angel who looked like it was caught on fire emerged from her bitchip. It looked as if a big lump of fire came rushing towards Dragoon and soon, Dragoon was thrown out of the beydish and Angela was still spinning.

" I … Lost ?" said Tyson with disbelief.

" Don't worry. You're just too predictable." Smiled Jessica as she handed Dragoon over towards Tyson.

" Wow !" said Anna, checking Angela's stats.

" Your blade's very powerful." Commented Emily.

" According to Dizzi, you stand a chance against Ray and Max. With a little bit more practice, you can even compete with Kai." Smiled Kenny as Kai scowled. Tyson smirked.

" But what about Lei ?" asked Mariah as Lei hid a devilish grin.

' You won't find anything.'

" We didn't get info on her. It's denied." Said Dizzi as everyone oohed.

" Sounds cool. And powerful." Said Jessica.

" Of course. She could even beat Kai." Smirked Denise as Lei blushed.

" Hey !"

" Wow ! I'll take you." Smiled Jessica as Lei frowned.

" But I advise you not to." Said Lei, knowing how far she could go.

" Don't worry. I can take on anything."

Lei sighed. " Well, just don't run home crying for your mummy if you lose."

" Don't worry. I won't. It's normally the other way round." Smiled Jessica as Lei giggled.

/ Ready Raven /

/ Ready when you are./

" 3,2,1, LET IT RIP !" both teens yelled as the blades landed perfectly on the beydish.

" ATTACK ANGELA !"

" GO FOR IT RAVEN !"

Kai watched this match with interest. ' This is interesting.'

Every time Icelia came rushing towards Raven, she would just dodge it.

" Man ! You're good at speed." Commented Jessica.

" For me, speed is the key to my goal. But don't worry, that won't distract me." Smirked Lei.

" Hey ! Why won't Lei make a move !" asked Tyson.

" I dunno. But all I now is that Angela is running low on power. About Raven, I still can't get info on her. It's puzzling." Said Kenny, scratching his head.

" Yeah. Not even a bit of her power had shown." Sad Dizzi. " My, I'm getting dizzy now."

Kai leaned against a tree, staring at Lei and Jessica. ' She seems fully charged. Not even one sweat. This should be interesting.' He thought as a smirk appeared on his face.

/ I sense one huge energy coming from her./

/ Hn./

/ Master, I realized you've been paying more attention to her actually./

/ So ? She's interesting. What caught me is her blade. Kenny can't even hack into her bitbeast and get info./

/ Uh huh. But I sense you have inner feelings for her./

/ Rubbish./

/ Oh yeah ? How do you explain yesterday afternoon huh /

/ What afternoon /

Dranzer sighed. Her master can be really blur sometimes.

/ THE KISS OF COURSE /

/ Oh. I dunno./

/ You're pathetically HOPELESS / yelled Dranzer as she disappeared.

" Finally some peace and quiet from that bloody chicken." Muttered Kai as he focused back to the battle.

Jessica was panting slightly whereas Lei was perfectly fine.

" You done attacking ? Cause it's my turn now." Said Lei as Jessica gulped.

" Don't worry. I'll go easy on you. Raven, Speed !" commanded Lei as Raven zigzagged her towards the blade which was spinning wobbly and knocked it out of the beydish.

"Angela !" yelled Jessica as the blade dropped onto the ground.

Lei called back Raven and handed Angela towards Jessica.

" You okay ? Here's your blade." Smiled Lei as Jessica smiled.

" So, does that mean we're friends ?" asked Jessica as Lei smiled.

" Friends." She smiled as they shook hands.

" You're a great opponent." Smiled Jessica as everyone cheered.

" Congrats you two !" cheered Mariah as she hugged them both.

" C'mon everybody ! LET'S PARTY !" yelled Tyson as everyone cheered except for Kai, Lei and Hilary who just groaned.

-

" Seems like you still didn't improve. I'm ashamed." Said Kai, smirking.

" Yeah like that's your business." Said Jessica sarcastically.

Everyone's jaw dropped. ( Excluding Lei. )

" OMG ! THE GREAT KAI IS TALKING ! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END !" yelled Tyson as Kai glared at him.

" Shut up." He said flatly.

" How come she can talk to you like that and we can't ?" said Tyson.

" Because Granger, Jessica is my sister." Said Kai as everyone's jaw dropped again onto the floor except for Lei whose mouth was opened slightly.

" Yup. The name's Jessica. Jessica Hiwatari." She smiled as everyone oohed.

" But you don't have his features. I mean, his hair is like, blue and you're blonde !" said Denise.

" I received my mum's features. That's all." Smiled Jessica as everyone nodded in understatement.

" Anyway, now that it's all clear, LET'S PARTY !" cheered Tala as the groupie went back to the room.


	16. The Play

Hi ! Nope, the computer's not back yet. Just using my sis's. Anyway, thanks to inclosed-bitterness, amber912, sky diamond, AnimeCrazy88, BluePhoenix01, AnimeGirl329, Muffy17, Whatevergurlx0x, Ruby, supershark1, Yasashii Tenshi, LettuceNPudding and BlackDranzer39781 ( Heya ! New reviewer !) for reviewing. Thanks ! And thanks to everyone for reading the notice. Special thanks to purpleeyednekoyoukai, supershark1, AnimeGirl329 and Phoenix's Fire for reviewing the notice. I'm sorry if I left out anyone else. If then, please tell me. Thanks ! Now for the unanswered reviews.

Muffy17 : Hate to burst your bubble but, no. I don't think so. Besides, I don't really know who I have to pair her up with. Anyway, thanks for reviewing !It was greatly appreciated !

Ruby : Haha. Your review is funny, like everyone's. Very cute. Well, thanks ! Hope you enjoy !

Disclaimer : PureBlackRaven does not own Beyblade nor does she own Jessica. Jessica is Jessica Broward's OC. She only owns her OCs and the plot.

* * *

**Chap. 16 : The Play**

" So, you're saying that there's this play this Friday and you guys want me to help ?" asked Jessica as the pranksters nodded.

The gang was in the school café, having lunch. Obviously, Tala and Denise were asking Jessica to help with the pranks.

" So, what's the decision ? Take it ? Or leave it ?" asked Tala like a business man.

" Hn." Said Jessica, looking thoughtful.

" It runs in the family I guess." Mumbled Denise as Jessica giggled.

" Okay ! I'll help !" smiled Jessica as the pranksters gave each other a hi-5.

" Then it's settled. Friday, we strike." Announced Denise as everyone agreed.

' Just wait until what the sick bastards see what we have planned for them.' Thought Tala and Denise, grinning.

-

Friday evening ( Around 5.00 ) …  
Today, was the big day and school was cancelled due to the play. ( IF our school had this preparation then it'd be GREAT ! But … ) In the afternoon, the gang had already set off to the stadium to prepare, leaving Kai and Lei alone at the room. Again, Kai was being Kai, wandering around, disappearing and Lei was taking a shower.

-

Lei let out a sigh as she buttoned her uniform. ' Today was supposed to be a day off and I still have to wear the school uniform. WTF ?' she thought, searching for the right word to describe this feeling inside her. ' Absurd.' She thought finally. ' _Note to self : Add this situation to the list of absurdness._'

Lei looked at her reflection in the long mirror in front of her. ' Why am I picked ? It's not like I'm pretty, Hilary and the other girls are WAY nicer than me.' She thought. Soon, her thoughts drifted off to a certain Russian.

' Wonder where he is ? Well, probably running away from those CRAZY fan girls of his.' She thought, picturing Kai running away as she giggled silently.

Suddenly, click !

( Lei's POV )  
I suddenly felt uncomfortable like someone was staring at me. I turned m head around only to see a beetroot-red Kai. I felt my face going hot immediately. I WASN'T WEARING MY SKIRT !

" HIWATARI !"

-

( Normal POV )

Kai was sitting in the couch in the living room. On his face two red hand prints. ' Man ! She really knows how to slap people. By come to think of it, she does look hot- ARGH ! WHAT IN HELL'S NAME AM I THINKING ?' thought Kai as he slapped and kick himself mentally.

Just then, the door opened and out came a fully dressed Lei, still blushing.

" Pervert, it's your turn." She said.

" I am NOT a pervert." Objected Kai.

" Yes you are ! If not, how do you explain just now's incident ?" yelled Lei.

" You didn't lock the door !" retorted Kai.

" And you didn't knock !"

" How am I supposed to know you were in there and didn't lock the door ! I'm not psychic !"

" But you should knock ! Its manners pervert !" growled Lei.

Kai sent her a death glare. ( If looks could kill … ) " For the last time, I am NOT a pervert ! It's your fault you didn't lock the door." He growled.

" Yes it is. You didn't knock." Said Lei, clenching her teeth.

" No, it's your fault."

" I am NOT to be blamed. The one who didn't knock is you."

" NO !"

" YES !"

" NO !"

" YES !" said Lei, her voice quivering slightly. She felt herself fighting a losing battle.

" NO IT IS NOT ! IT'S YOUR FAULT AND STOP BLAMING OTHER PEOPLE ! I AM ALWAYS RIGHT !" yelled Kai.

That last sentence hit Lei hardly. She was at a loss for words now.

Flashback

A dark green haired neko-jin was in a house, quarreling with an older neko-jin.

" But it's your fault." Said the dark green haired neko-jin.

" NO IT IS NOT ! IT'S YOUR FAULT AND STOP BLAMING OTHER PEOPLE ! I AM ALWAYS RIGHT !" yelled the older neko-jin as she grabbed the younger neko-jin and threw her out of the house, sliding the door shut loudly.

End Of Flashback

Tears swelled up in Lei's eyes but she hid it with her bangs, covering her eyes as her face darkened.

" Shut up. You know nothing." She mumbled before slamming the door shut, leaving Kai puzzled.

" Huh ?"

-

" I hate you." Sniffed Lei, wiping away her tears as she ran down the corridors, bumping into something solid. She looked up only to face a smirking Richard.

" What do you want." She spat, trying to keep her voice steady.

" Hello there baby, aren't we having fun ? Care to join me to the hall ?" he asked with his oily voice.

" Go away and fuck someone else." Mumbled Lei before leaving but Richard just grabbed her.

" C'mon, don't be like that. I know you want to be with me." He grinned as he pulled Lei closer.

" Hey I-" but she was cu off by Richard pulling her into a demanding kiss. ( Bastard. I'm gonna make you pay ! )

Lei couldn't take it any longer. Why was her day always full of misery ? Pushing Richard apart, she gave him a hard slap on the cheek.

" YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS THE SAME ! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF FEMALES ! I AM NOT A TOY ! I HAVE MY DIGNITY TOO ! I HATE YOU GUYS !" she shouted before running off, leaving Richard smirking.

-

Lei ran out of the school building and reached her favourite spot-the big oak tree. Sliding down against the tree, she hugged her knees as tears started to pour down her cheeks.

' I hate you guys. Just a bunch of stupid human beings. Stupid !' thought Lei as she let out a soft cry.

' If you were here, you'd know what to do.'

/ Mistress, please don't cry./ said Raven.

/ Wha ? I'm not crying, just a bit of dust in the eyes, you know / lied Lei, forcing a smile on her face.

/ Please mistress, if not, how am I supposed to tell old ma'am about it /

/ You've been talking to her ? What did she say / asked Lei curiously.

/ She said follow your heart. She's always with you./

/ Oh. Tell her I miss her a lot and it's great down here. /

/ Yes mistress./ said Raven as she disappeared. Suddenly, Lei heard footsteps behind her.

" What do you want ?" she asked as she turned around only to face a boy around the age of 16 with brown spiky hair.

" Hello." He greeted. " The name's Edmund." He smiled as Lei smiled slightly.

" Hi, I'm Lei."

" I know. I was hoping for a battle. You mind ?" he asked.

" Oh, um …" said Lei, checking her watch. " As a matter a fact, I mind. I have something on later. Sorry." apologized Lei, smiling sheepishly.

" Oh, it's alright. I assume you're going for the play ?"

" Yeah. Maybe tomorrow early in the morning ? Around 4 ? I'd love a quiet battle with nothing to disturb me." Suggested Lei as Edmund smiled.

" Of course. Good luck with the play. I'll take my leave now." He bowed before walking away.

" Bye ! Thanks for the cheer !" smiled Lei before running. ' Hn, maybe not all guys are bad.' She thought a slight smile appeared on her face.

-

" _Did you get that ? Come back tomorrow."_

" Yes master. Roger that." Grinned Edmund over a walkie talkie, saluting.

-

" I'm here !" yelled Lei as Denise and the others heaved a sigh.

" Thank god ! the play is starting about 5 minutes. Now gather up !" yelled Tala as everyone foamed a circle.

" Here's the deal." Said Denise.

" See those railings over there ?" pointed Tala as everyone nodded. " We tied some buckets of ice water and mud there and when those slutterellas and bastards come on stage, you guys will just have to pull those ropes over there and the buckets will fall on their heads. And be careful when you walk, we polished it with dried soap so … I guess that should do it." Explained Tala as everyone nodded.

" Now, places everyone !" barked Denise as everyone went to the backstage.

-

' Welcome everyone, to our annual school play. Wow ! There are so many people here crowded in the hall ! I guess this year's play is gonna be a it, don't you think Emily ?" boomed Anna over the megaphone in the controller's room with Emily, Tala and Denise in there.

" Yes, and good evening to all audience. I'm Emily and this is Anna and we will be your hosts for this evening." Greeted Emily as they went on.

( Behind the stage … )

The gang was all excited and were peeking to get a good look of the audience.

" Lei," whispered Kai as she looked at him.

" Yes ?" she said stiffly.

" I … I a-a-am s-s-or-"

" Fine, apology accepted. I'm in no mood to think about it anyway." Mumbled Lei as she turned away.

-

It was in the middle of the show and it was Richard and Lucy's turn to go on stage. By then, everyone was bored to death. Some were even dozing.

When Richard and Lucy were in the middle of the stage, Tala gave Mariam the signal to fire. Slowly, Mariam sneaked beside the rope and whistled a silly tune like it was none of her business before pulling the rope. Like what Tala said, the bucket DID fall and icy cold water plus mud came pouring down on Lucy and a brick dropped down Richard's head, creating a big mess.

_TOING !_

The crowd instantly roared with laughter and clapped their hands.

" EEEKKK !' screamed Lucy as she made an attempt to run but she slipped and fell on her butt. This made everyone laughed even louder.

( Behind the stage … )

The gang was laughing loudly, some were even rolling on the floor.

Lei wiped a tear which was at the corner of her eyes. " OMG ! That was so damn funny !" she laughed. " I'm gonna have nightmares !" she said as Hilary agreed.

" Yeah, watch out Tyson, I might kick you off the bed." She grinned as Tyson whimpered.

" Yikes !" he yelped as everyone continued laughing.

-

Soon, the play went on and the same pranks were played on the slutterellas and bastards. Finally, it was the big finale. Slowly, Kai went Up and started a small conversation with Lei.

" So, nice weather isn't it ?" he asked.

" Yeah. Great for staying outdoors." She smiled. " Not." She said quietly as Kai hid smirk.

The audience were watching them with intense, all wanting to listen to what the duo was saying.

As what the script said, Kai pulled Lei into a hug. Lei felt herself blush madly.

An 'Awww …' came from the crowd. Kai felt frustrated. There were so many things he had on his mind.

/ So master, when are you gonna tell her /

/ Tell her what /

/ Stupid, your feelings for her of course /

/ I have nothing for her./

/ Then how do you explain the day before yesterday's afternoon /

/ I-I/

/ See ? No words, means you love her./

/ No ! ARGH ! YOU MAKE ME CRAZY ! STUPID CHICKEN / yelled Kai in his mind as he completely blocked Dranzer from his mind to think.

' Do I love her ? I like her, as a friend but …' Kai's mind was having a stampede. A ferocious quarrel. Soon, the answer was clear. The mist in his path was finally gone, his path was finally apparent.

Lei felt Kai's grip tightening.

" Kai, the people are watching." She whispered quietly.

" Sorry." He mumbled as he let go off Lei.

" I love you." He said before crashing his lips on Lei's. The crowd went wild. The applause immediately rose to a crescendo.

" ENCORE ENCORE !" the cheered. Some were even making wolf whistles.

Behind the stage, everyone was cheering. The girls had tears of joy pouring down their faces, the boys were jumping up and down. In the controller's room, Anna and Emily were wiping their tears away. They had already used up two boxes of tissues. Tala and Denise were over the moon.

" WE DID IT !" they cheered as Denise hugged Tala. ( Aw. )

Soon, the lights went off as Kai and Lei parted. Kai gave Lei a quick hug and whispered something in her ear before walking away.

" You know what I mean." He whispered as he left, leaving Lie puzzled.

" Hey ! Wait up !"

* * *

Well, that's it. It didn't really turn out how I wanted it to be. To tell you guys truthfully, I'm starting to have doubts about my writing. Please review honestly as they are greatly appreciated. Flames are also opened. you can tell me starightfowardly if it's starting to get boring. Thanks. And sorry for any mistakes ! 


	17. A Mystery

I am SOOOO SORRY ! I am so sorry for not updatting a long time ago ! I'm sorry ! Please forgive me ! The reason I haven't updated in almost A MONTH is because I'm busy. You guys might take it as an excuse but I'm telling the truth. I've been so busy with my studies that I didn't really have the time to type a chapter. Thank Kami-sama this is the weekends. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and the chapter before the last chapter. I'm sorry not to mention your pennames but, I just want to get this done and you guys can go read. Thank you to my reviewers and readers out there for giving me advice ! THANKS !

* * *

**Chap. 17 : A Mystery**

The next day, early in the morning, Lei woke up after a disturbing sleep. For once, she felt excited. But on the other hand, she couldn't figure out what Kai meant yesterday.

' What did he mean ?' she thought. ' Oh well, its three now. And I told Edmund to wait for me at 4. Better go dress myself up.' She thought, shrugging as she closed the bathroom door quietly, in order not to wake up Kai.

After having a nice 10 minute bath, Lei came out, wearing a black T-shirt, a pair of long blue baggy pants with loads of pockets and green fingerless gloves.

' There. That should do it. Now no one will spoil my mood with my favourite colours on.' She thought as she took Raven and her launcher before heading off to the big oak tree.

-

" Morning Lei." Greeted Edmund from behind as Lei jumped.

" You gave me a fright." Mumbled Lei, frowning.

Edmund chuckled. " Now let's just get down to business. I see that you didn't bring anyone."

" Yeah why ?" asked Lei suspiciously.

" Because … ARGH ! Just follow me." Frowned Edmund as Lei shrugged before following the boy.

-

" Please close you eyes." Said Edmund flatly as Lei eyed him before doing what he said. Edmund placed his hands on her eyes in case she peeped. ( Boy if Kai was here … ) After a few minutes of walking, the duo finally came to a halt.

" Here we are." Said Edmund, taking off his hands as Lei opened her eyes. In front of her was a huge beydish. The walls in the room were all metallic silver.

" So this is where we're gonna battle huh ?" said Lei, looking around as Edmund nodded.

" Yup. Now please stand before the dish." Invited Edmund as Lei smiled.

" My pleasure."

" So, any last words before I beat you ?" asked the boy cockily.

" Correction. It should be the other way round. Don't cry and run away looking for your dear mummy when you get defeated." Grinned Lei.

" Ha ! We'll see about that !" Edmund concluded. " 3 !"

" 2 !"

" 1 !"

" LET IT RIP !" shouted both bladers as two black blades landed on the dish with style.

" Go for it Carnalia !" commanded Edmund.

' Let's get this show started !' smirked Lei.

" Carnalia ! Petals of Lust !" commanded Edmund.

" Use Dark Lust to block it !" ordered Lei as the two attacks clashed.

" Well, you're good." Smirked Edmund.

" You're pretty good yourself." Grinned Lei.

" Thanks for the compliment but you're going down. Carnalia ! ATTACK !"

" C'mon. You're expecting yourself to beat me with that ? Get a life !" murmured Lei as Raven started to fade away.

" Huh ? Where'd the blade go ? Where'd it go ?" asked Edmund as his black blade came to a halt.

/ So mistress, where should I surprise him /  
/ Well, let's go a bit easy on him. The usual I guess./  
/ Yes mistress./

" Behind you." Smirked Lei.

" What ? Carnalia ! ATTACK !"

" Too late, Raven, speed." Commanded the neko-jin as Raven slammed Carnalia endlessly.

" Grrr … I'll get you for this." Edmund growled.

' If you can.' Thought Lei, with a grin on her face.

" Carnalia ! Finish her off with Confuse !" commanded Edmund.

Just then, a shower of petals came down from the sky.

' Wow.' Was all Lei could think of right now.

" Hehe. If you think this is just a show off, you're wrong. It's just the beginning. Just watch." Smirked Edmund as Lei eyed him suspiciously.

/ Raven, he has something up his sleeve right now. Keep an eye for lookout./  
/ Yes mistress./

Suddenly, the petals that came falling down turned into loads of Carnalias.

" Carnalia ! Here's our chance ! ATTACK !" yelled Edmund as the Carnalias came rushing towards Lei's blade from all directions.

/ Shit ! Raven ! Try to dodge them /  
/ But mistress ! You'll lose most of your energy /  
/ Who cares ! Just do it /  
/ Yes mistress./ said Raven as she obeyed, dodging every single Carnalia, sometimes even knocking them. By then, Lei was quite exhausted as she used up too many energy. Panting slightly, Lei called Raven to use Dark lust on Carnalia.

" Raven ! Dark Lust !" she yelled as pieces of broken glass came running towards the black blade.

" Hehe. You're much slower this time. Dodge them and use Petals of lust ! NOW !" smirked Edmund.

" Oh no. Dodge them with speed !" said Lei, biting her lower lip nervously. But unfortunately, Raven was too slow and Carnalia's attack took a full hit right on Raven, sending her out of the dish. Just then, it looked like as if some lasers pooped out of nowhere near the dish and blocked Raven from escaping from the dish. But, another thing was that once a blade touched the lasers, the blade's master/mistress will fell the pain like what their bitbeasts feel.

" Oww !" gasped Lei, clutching her shoulder tightly.

The cheeky look on Edmunds's face disappeared immediately.

" Shit. Master, this wasn't what you told me about." He said quietly but Lei heard it.

" What master ? What did he tell you ? Tell me !" she demanded.

" Lei, this is my business. I don't need you to care." Frowned Edmund as Lei glared at him.

" Let me out ! NOW !" she demanded.

" Lei-"

" Let me out or I'll do it myself." Threatened Lei.

" Just hear me out. There's-"

" Stop it with your stupid explanations. I'm busting out of here." Said Lei, still glaring at Edmund. " Raven ! Use speed to break out of that dish !" she continued as her black blade went rushing into the air and throwing itself towards Lei. But, the same thing just happened again and again.

" ARGH !" yelled a frustrated Lei as she wiped a trickle of blood away from the corner of her mouth. ' Hey wait a minute ! If I can't break out from inside, I'll just have to break in from inside and grab Raven !' thought Lei as a strand of hope lit inside her. Ignoring Edmund's yells at her, Lei took a few steps forward towards the beydish. Then, she raised her hand in front of herself and started to come closer.

" LEI ! NO ! YOU"LL JUST GET-" but too late. Lei's fingertips touched the electric shield only to get herself thrown backwards a few meters away from the beydish.

" Oww." Moaned Lei, rubbing her head.

" It's no use." Said an oily voice behind Edmund as Lei raised her head only to face a purple haired man. Lei couldn't see his eyes well as his face was unclear.

" Please master, let her go. You didn't mention that it was this dangerous." Pleaded Edmund as the man threw him a disgusting look.

" I'll deal with you later." He glared. " Now, Ms. Kon, I'm .."

But Lei didn't listen to him. For once, she admitted that she was feeling scared of this freaky man.

/ Mistress, I'm coming out./  
/ Okay then, break your way through./ said Lei, turning her attention back to escaping.

" Raven ! Use speed until you come out !" yelled Lei as the man let out an evil chuckle.

" It won't work." He grinned.

" Then I'll help Raven to get out." Growled Lei, sending him a death glare before running towards the beydish.

" Haha ! You remind me of master Kai."

" Kai ?" repeated Lei, stopping as a smirk appeared on the man's face.

" Now." He smirked as electric plugs came rushing towards Lei, grabbing and holding her in mid air.

" AHHH ! BUG OFF !" cursed Lei as she tried to break free but only to receive an electric shock.

ZZZZZZZZ !

" WAAAAAHHHHH !" shouted Lei as the man smirked.

" Let's see what you can do. Go on, unleash your power, I want to see if it's true."

" SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME GO !" shouted Lei only to receive a harder blow. And plus Raven's consistent hits on her lasers, it was painful. A tear rolled down Lei's cheek as she felt more painful.

" Crying is for the weak. And this is electricity mind you. And you know what that means." Smirked the man as Lei closed her eyes tightly.

' Might as well die of electricity shock than to let go of my control.' She thought, gritting her teeth tightly.

" Master please, just this once." Begged Edmund as the man threw him a dirty look.

" Keep quiet. This is none of your business." He said flatly as his attention turned to Lei. " So Ms. Kon, I'm waiting here." He smirked.

" Waiting for what ? Just … Let … me … GO !" yelled Lei, trembling slightly.

" Oh my, you don't know ? Shame on you." He grinned as he sent Lei a cold and devilish glare that sent shivers down Lei's spine.

' Those eyes, they look … familiar.' She thought as the scene kept repeating itself in her mind. Suddenly, a slash of pain struck her as her gaze became unclear and blur. But she was too terrified by the look of the purple haired man in her mind.

' I need strength.' Thought Lei, dropping on her knees as she reached out her hand wearily for Raven. ' Raven … give me strength. I hate this place … It's so scary.' She thought before a tear escaped from the corner of her eye. Lei winced as the freaky man let out a dark chuckle. Suddenly,

_CRASH !_

The laser guns broke as Raven returned back to its mistress.

/ Run mistress, RUN / she yelled as the electricity stopped for a moment.

Getting back to her feet, Lei took a few steps further away from the beydish before fleeing.

" It won't work. The door is made of hard metal." Snickered the man as Edmund turned his head away in disgust. Without hesitation, Lei launched Raven straight towards the door before creating smoke. She took this opportunity to have a quick getaway from this ghastly place.

" COME BACK HERE !" shouted the oily voice once more but Lei didn't dare to take the risk to turn around and meet that face.

' So scary, so … eerie.' Thought Lei as she stopped to take a few deep breathes.

/ Mistress, you can't stop now or they'll catch up with you / said Raven as Lei nodded.  
/ Okay Raven, just tell me if they catch up./  
/ Yes mistress./ obeyed Raven as she disappeared.

' Keep-on-running !' thought Lei as she forced those tired legs of hers to keep on running. ' I'm going back to the school. I had enough !' she thought as she took a left turning until she reached the gates of the school. It was still dark and no one was up. Lei continued to run until she slipped and fell on her knees, creating a scrap on her knee.

' Oww !' winced Lei.

/ Mistress ! Please keep on running. I'm afraid that they are near us now./ informed Raven as Lei nodded, grasping her aching shoulder as she ran up fleets of stairs until she came to a halt in front of a door.

' This is it !' she thought, relieved as she raised a hand to the doorknob.

But before she could touch and feel it, Lei felt a slash of pain entering her body again. Just then, before she had time to realize anything, darkness welcomed her with open arms as she fell onto the floor.

_THUMP ! _

* * *

Well, that's the chapter. Took me A WEEK to get it done. I'm sorry if it's a bunch of crap and if it doesn't make any sense. Well, as usual, I hope you enjoyed it ! Well, here are some news.I'm having my exams ( not the major one ) the week after next week and I may not be able to update like lasttime. Same goes for thenext few monthsuntil the 9th of September 2006. AFter that,I'M FREE ! Anyways, I'll try to updatewhen I can. Same goes for my the other story. Oh yeah ! I hope you give me some ideas cause I'm juiced out of them ! ARGH ! GOD HATES ME ! ( No, just kidding )I hope you guys review ! 


	18. Announcement

Phew ! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for updating so slow. Sorry ! I'm really sorry !

Tyson : Don't be sorry. We got a few weeks of nice vacation when PBRaven was busy with her stupid homework. I'd ask the teacher to give her more.

PBRaven :TYSON GRANGER ! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE !

Kai and co.: Ahem. Your readers and reviewers are waiting.

PBRaven : Oops. Sorry. Anyway, thanks to ALL that reviewed ! Thank you ! And thank you all for your patience and so. Well, here are the unansweredreviews.

Lettuce : Hey ! ( Did I reply your review for the previous chap ?) Anyway, If I did, I'll just reply it again.Yup, it was that stupid Boris. Damn him. Hmmm ... That guess. You'll see at the end or maybe afew chaps later after this chap. The answer's gonna be around the corner. Thanks for reviewing !

Mirie : Thanks for reviewing and waiting with all that great patience you have ! And don't worry, I don't mind you asking questions. It's natrual. And thanks for the comment !

Ruby : Yeah. Exams are a pain. THEY SUCK ! ( Sorry for the language. But the summary says so itself ) Anyway, thanks for reviewing and waiting. You reviewers and readers are the best ! THANKS !

Anyway, who's up for the disclaimer ? -Looks around for some characters- AHA ! KAAAAAAAAIII !

Kai : -opens an eye- Yes ?

Me : DISCLAIMER OR FANGIRLS ? YOU CHOOSE !

Kai : Fine. PureBlackRaven does NOT own me and Beyblade. Not to mention Jessica. She just owns the plot and her damn OCs. Happy now ?

Me : Very as a matter a fact. Now that that's settled, LET'S MOVE ON WITH THE CHAP !

* * *

**Chap. 18 : Announcement**

( Dreams … )  
The place was dark. Lei couldn't see very well. Suddenly, she heard voices.

" Yes, that's the one. We finally found it." Grinned the voice that sent a shiver down Lei's spine.

" But sir, it's still the same. Come and see." Said another voice.

Lei got curious. She moved forwards to see more clearly but failed. It felt like her feet were being glued to the spot.

" Yes. It is the same. But don't worry. We're still going to have her. No matter what it takes."

" But sir, why is it her and not master Kai ?"

' Kai ? What's he doing in here ?' thought Lei, puzzled. ' Argh ! Stupid feet ! Let me move !' thought Lei, struggling to break free from some grip.

" I'm glad you asked me that." Said the voice. Lei could feel that it was smirking. " You see, master Kai is hard to catch and he wouldn't obey us. He's smart. Besides, he doesn't have what our target has." Explained the voice.

" What does our target have ?"

" Well, as you can see, females are dumber. ( No offense. I'm also a female ! Just to explain what this 'b' has his thoughts about females. I'm gonna kill him at the end of the story. ) " Besides, she doesn't even know what herself is. From what I see of course. Isn't it just nice to have the key to destruction on our side ? With this ultimate weapon, the world will be mine !" continued the voice as an eerie crackle echoed the whole place.

" Yes, when will we strike ?"

" Of course when the time is right. We'll keep an eye for you. Get ready master Kai, you're going to lose everything. We'll be waiting, Ms. Yamazaki." Grinned the voice.

" Who's that ? And what does Kai have to do with this ? Answer me ! HEY ! WHAT DOES KAI HAVE TO DO WITH THIS ? AND WHO'S MS. YAMAZAKI ? WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY ! HEY ! KAI ! KAI !"

( End of dream … )

" Kai !" shouted Lei, bolting up from her bed, with sweat trickling down her face.

/ Calm down mistress, it was only a dream./  
/ Raven /  
/ Yes. It's me mistress./  
/ Raven ! There was a person, talking something that had to do with Kai /  
/ Mistress/ said Raven in a soothing voice that made Lei relax a little/ Look around you. You're safe./

Lei looked around, she was in her room. ( Plus Kai's. ) No one was here. Lei heaved a sigh and wiped a sweat.

/ Raven, how did I get up the bed ? The last thing I remembered was when I passed out./  
/ It-/

The door opened and in came in Hilary.

" Hilary !"

" Lei ! Thank Kami-sama you're awake !Should I call Kai ! Oh-"

" No wait ! Please answer me a few questions." Stopped Lei.

" Sure thing." Smiled Hilary, sitting in front of Lei.

" How did I get here ?"

" Oh. Kai found you outside the door. He said he heard something so he went to check. Thank god. Ray and Kai are worried sick. And so are the others." Said Hilary.

" Kai. He found me. Bet he's angry." Muttered Lei.

" Nah. Worry over angry I guess. Just that prepare for some of Ray and his scoldings when they come in." giggled Hilary.

" How long was I unconscious ?" asked Lei.

" Wow. It was long. About three days if you count today. The others are still at school. I'm taking a day off to take care of you. Hope Tyson doesn't sleep in class AGAIN." Said Hilary, cursing the navy blue haired boy.

" Oh. But you said Kai was outside just now."

" Oops ! I forgot. Anyway, don't simply move. You're covered with cuts." Frowned Hilary as Lei smiled sheepishly.

" Sorry."

" I guess you owe ALL OF US an explanation. C'mon. Just go have a bath and have lunch. You must be starving." Said Hilary as she left, closing the door softly.

' I'm so tired. I still want to sleep.' Thought Lei, lying back on the bed.

/ Mistress. Please don't sleep any longer. You have to eat./  
/ Sure thing Raven. You're the commander here./ teased Lei as Raven let out a chuckle.  
/ Very funny mistress. As if I have the authority./ said Raven as she disappeared from Lei's mind.

" You do have a point." Mumbled Lei before heading for the showers.

-

" Remember kids, the problem with fractions and algebra is that you kids …"

Kai let out a sigh. Here he was, in class while his thoughts were somewhere else, thinking of a certain neko-jin. ' Lei, Lei, you're a magnet for trouble. That's the only conclusion I can make.' he thought as he looked out of the window at the blue sky. ' Why is it that Hilary gets to have the day off and I get stuck here ? Life isn't fair.' He thought, frowning.

( Flashback … )

" I'm staying while you go to class." Said Kai flatly.

" No ! I'm a girl here ! It's more convenient !" yelled Hilary.

" Yeah Kai, why are you being so stubborn ? And please lower your voices. Lei's still sleeping !" hushed Emily as all heads turned to a sleeping Lei. Her expression was troubled.

" See ? She's troubled ! As a girl, it's my responsibility to stay and take care of a friend ! Especially a girl !" hissed Hilary as Kai glared at her.

" I'm staying and that's final." He said flatly as everyone looked at him.

" C'mon Kai, quit being a pain and go to class."

" Yeah Kai. We know you're concerned of Lei but if you really want to help her, why don't you take notes for her ? Hilary will do the work here." Said Mariah as Mariam nodded.

" I agree. It's more open when it's female to female." Said Jessica.

" Besides, think of what Lei's reaction would be when she wakes up and sees you, Shocked ? Scared ?" compartmented Anna as everyone nodded.

" Kai, I'll call you immediately if Lei wakes up. You'll have my word." Swore Hilary as Kai looked at her suspiciously.

" Kai ! We're almost late !" hissed Max.

" Fine whatever. Just remember that." Said Kai before leaving.

( End of flashback )

' Lei. Trouble will really detect you even if you're a hundred miles away from it. How unlucky.' Sighed Kai silently, playing with his pen, turning it between his fingers.

" Mr. Hiwatari, can you explain what I told the class just now ?" said the teacher as Kai stood up and took a glance at the blackboard.

" Well Mr. Hiwatari ?" said the teacher impatiently.

" The first question." Said Kai, clearing his throat. " You'll have to do the sum in the small bracket first then-"

RING ! The bell rang as everyone rushed out of the classroom, leaving the teacher, the Bladebreakers and a few students.

" You're lucky this time Mr. Hiwatari. I'll let you off this time." Warned the teacher before gathering her stuff and stomping out of the classroom.

" Man ! That was close !" said Tyson.

" What were you doing Kai ? DAYDREAMING AGAIN ! THIS IS THE 5TH TIME ! IT'S UNLIKELY OF YOU TO BE DAYDREAMING !" exploded Jessica. ( Jessica giving Kai a wake-up-to-your-senses yell, nice … )

" Hn, whatever. I guess I'm not in the mood to study. I'm skipping school for the day." Mumbled Kai.

" No you aren't !" said a voice firmly from behind that made everyone jump.

" Lei !" said Tyson.

" Yeah one and only. WHO DID YOU THINK IT WAS ! A LUNATIC !" shouted Lei.

" Tsk. You shouldn't be shouting. You have NOT recovered yet." Advised Hilary as everyone giggled.

" Anyway, let's go have lunch ! I'm starving !" said Max as everyone cheered.

" You guys go ahead. I just ate." Smiled Lei. " I'm going to meet my doom – Homework."

" Oh yeah ! Here it is." Smiled Anna as she handed Lei a stack of paperwork.

" This less ? You gotta be kidding me !" choked Lei.

" Well I helped a bit." Squeaked Anna as Hiro shook his head disapprovingly.

" Aw c'mon Hiro ! Loosen up a bit. It's not like Anna always helps people to cheat." Nudged Tyson as Hiro rolled his eyes.

" Let's just have our lunch." He said as the Bladebreakers left, leaving Kai and Lei in the classroom.

" Lei-"

" I know, I know. If you wanna scold me, go ahead." Interrupted Lei, looking out the window.

" Why would I be angry ? Its worry over angry you know." Frowned Kai, standing beside her.

" Just like what Hilary told me." Mumbled Lei.

" What ? What did she tell you ?" asked Kai.

" Nothing. Just some … things." Said Lei quickly.

Kai raised an eyebrow. " Sounds fishy to me. Anyway, YOU owe ME an explanation. I was worried sick !" said Kai as Lei gritted her teeth.

" I'd rather not talk about it." She mumbled.

" C'mon Lei. I want to know."

" Please Kai ? Just this once ? Just let me off this time." Pleaded Lei as Kai sighed.

" Fine. But just promise me something."

" Sure."

" Next time, please tell me where you're going. I was surprised when I found you outside." Said Kai.

" I swear I will." Promised Lei.

" Great. Now let's go down. Mr. Dickenson said that he had some things to tell us." Smiled Kai.

" K. Just let me finish collecting my stuff." Mumbled Lei, grabbing her worksheets before leaving with Kai.

-

" Kids," boomed Mr. Dickenson over the megaphone as all attention turned to him. " Now as you all know, summer is ending and autumn is coming. Every year there will be a Autumn/Winter holiday for you students as a making for the year end. After this two month's holiday, a new term will start and it's back to school. At this holiday, you kids can choose to spend your holiday outside school or inside school. Well, that is all I have to say for now. Good day." He said before leaving the stage, leaving all the students chattering excitedly.

-

" OMG ! The holidays are just a week away from us ! YAHOO !" cheered Jessica, jumping up and down.

" Well, how are we gonna spend it ?" asked Tala.

" Err, I have plans for it already. Mum and Dad asked me to go back to spend the holidays with them." Said Anna.

" I'm going with her." Said Hiro.

" Well, that's two gone. 12 more people here. Who's going off next ?" counted Hilary.

" I need to go back to America. Judy needs my help with her researching." Piped Emily.

" Well, I-I-I'm going with her for a few days. Just to see what Judy found." Blushed Kenny.

" Okay, 10 more people to go. 4 leaving." Said Denise.

" We're staying." Said Ray as Mariah nodded.

" Us too !" smiled Max as Mariam gave him a tight hug.

" And so are we." Said Tyson. Hilary agreed.

" We're in for it." Said Tala.

" Yeah, we have some pranks to experiment." Agreed Denise. ( WOOHOO !)

" Well, I can't go anywhere like this. People will think I ran out of jail after having my punishment of the day !" exclaimed Lei.

" I'm staying." Shrugged Kai.

" Well, if those sluterellas are staying, I'm leaving and vice versa." Said Jessica.

" Then it's settled. Four leaving and ten staying ! YAY !" cheered Hilary.

" But it's kinda sad to see some of us leaving." Frowned Mariah.

" Yeah. We stick together as a team everyday." Smiled Mariam sadly.

" Don't worry. We'll still be back for school." Grinned Emily.

" Yeah." Said Tyson. " I'll miss you Hiro." He said, hugging his older brother.

" Don't worry. As long as Hilary is here, I wouldn't worry about teaching my little brother daily manners." Smirked Hiro as everyone laughed except Tyson.

" ARGH ! Why should I have to stay with this witch ?" groaned Tyson as a vein popped from Hilary's temple.

" TYSON !" boomed the chocolate haired girl, towering the navy haired boy. Tyson whined.

" I should have known !" he moaned, hiding behind Max. " Help !" he squeaked.

" DON'T THINK YOU CAN RUN FROM ME TYSON !" yelled Hilary as she chased Tyson around the school, leaving everyone sighing.

" What an old, bickering couple." Sighed Lei as the girls giggled.

" I wonder what will happen if Hilary becomes my sister in law." Wondered Hiro as Anna giggled.

" Simple. The house will turn upside down. I doubt that there will be peace if these two get married." She said knowingly.

" And I know what will happen if Anna becomes my sister in law. I'll get her to do my homework ! Even if it takes out all my Dragoon-Bank savings." grinned Tyson, stopping for a while to rest before continuing avoiding an angry Hilary.

" TYSON ! DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU'RE MY BROTHER YOU CAN USE SOMEONE ELSE FOR YOUR BENEFIT ! ESPECIALLY ANNA !" yelled Hiro as Anna calmed him down.

" It was only a joke Hiro." She said.

" Whatever." He grumbled.

" Well, I'm guessing I missed a lot of action when I was unconscious." Mumbled Lei.

" Not much actually. Just the same old routine. Tyson and Hilary bickering." Said Kai.

" Ha ! Tyson and Hilary. They never change." Snickered Mariam, overhearing the duo's conversation.

* * *

Okay, I stand by for what I said in the chap. About the 'B' person. -takes out a CZ 75- Hehe. B, you're gonna get it. DIE !

Lei : Okay, while Kai and the others try to help PureBlackRaven kill and torture 'B' , why don't you guys check if the purple row down there is 'Submit Review' and press it and type a little review if it is. In the meantime, I'm gonna enjoy myself. 'B' ! -Lei takes out her sword- LET'S ROCK AND ROLL !

Tyson/Max : LET'S CHOW DOWN !


	19. STB Spin The Bottle

Sorry for not updating earlier. I actually wanted to update yesterday but I couldn't log in. Sorry. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed ! Well, I'll cut the crap and let you guys read in peace. Hope you guys enjoy !

**Chap. 19 : STB ( Spin The Bottle )**

" WOOHOOOOOOOOOOO !" cheered Jessica, Tala and Denise as everyone covered their ears.

" Argh ! Keep it down you guys ! I can even hear it with my music full blast !" grumbled Lei as the trio smiled sheepishly.

" Sorry." They apologized before returning to their cheery selves.

It was finally the last day of school before another school term begins. Even the teachers had given up hope on giving homework to the crazy crowd.

" Thank Kami-sama the sluterellas are leaving." Said Jessica gratefully.

Earlier today, the class had a 'special' incident.

" Boy ! You didn't see the looks on Mrs. Mason's ( random name ) face when she sat on the chair !" grinned Denise, howling with laughter.

" Yeah. It was priceless !" smirked Tyson.

" All thanks to us – The Pranksters." Beamed Tala and Denise as Kenny, Emily, Hiro and Anna sighed, shaking their heads.

" For the last time Tala, don't do that. Ever again." Frowned Hiro.

" Oh who the hell cares ! It's damn nice to see teachers being tortured by us, students." Smirked Tala.

" Yeah. Even the class thanked us for chasing the teacher out. Of course, except for you four." Said Denise, pointing an accusing finger at Kenny, Emily, Anna and Lei. ( Hiro's not in this class. He's a senior. )

" I wasn't paying attention miss. Open your eyes wider." Glared Lei.

" Well, that wasn't a very nice way to treat a teacher." Frowned Anna.

" She needed her morning medicine. And so we, pranksters, gave her some. It's fairer this way." Shrugged Tala.

( Flashback )

" Tala, are you sure you wanna do this ? I'm quite worried." Frowned Ray.

" Yeah Denise, and that's superglue you're using. Not some old rotten shop's unsticky ( It's not a word, note that. ) glue." Pointed Mariah.

" Who gives a damn. We spent hours experimenting and producing this tube of glue." Said Tala who was busy putting on his and Denise's brand new glue.

" Yeah. I daresay its way better than that rotten brand of superglue called Elephant or something. We've created a BETTER kind of superglue called SSS glue." Smirked Denise.

" And what does the three 'S''s stand for ?" asked Jessica with interest.

" 'S', stands for sticky, supersticky and stickiest glue." Answered Denise, paying full attention towards the flaming red haired prankster who was fastening the tube cap.

" There. All done." He smiled. " A tube for six dollars."

" Ooh. It looks …" said Mariam, trying to find the suitable word for Tala's handiwork.

" Cool." Said Max.

" And creative." Hilary added, grinning.

Lei, who was listening to her headphones, took them off and placed them around her neck.

" What are they doing Kai ?" she asked, interested.

" Some prank to pull on the teacher." He answered.

" Oh. They seem … excited. Especially Denise and Tala." Said Lei, choosing her words wisely while eyeing the duo.

" You bet. They said there was this new kind of glue they invented. But I think its all rubbish." Interrupted Emily.

" Oh. Everyone else seems happy." Said Lei, looking at her surroundings.

" Of course, it's the last day of school before a long holiday." Smiled Anna.

Lei raised a brow. " So ? It's still a living day." She said.

" I think they're holiday-headed now." Said Kenny.

" Whatever. It's none of my business. It's better not to butt yourself in to other people's 'dear' business." Shrugged Lei, returning her attention to her headphones.

" Lei, it's too loud. I can hear the tempo." Said Kai.

" You said something Kai ?" said Lei, hitting the stop button.

" Just … turn down the volume." Advised Kai as the teacher came in.

" Morning Mr. Keno ( Random name )." They greeted in a monotone.

" Morning class. Now, turn to page 76, Science book, chapter 12 : the Ozone Layer." Said the teacher, placing his bag on the seat.

Everyone giggled silently. This was gonna be one of their best days.

( End of flashback. )

" Now wasn't that memory funny." Grinned Denise.

" No, it was hilarious !" laughed Tala.

" Anyway, we'd better turn in early tonight. We need to go to the airport tomorrow. I've booked the tickets." Said Kenny.

" Hey ! I know ! Why don't' we play a game tonight before you four leave ?" suggested Jessica, pointing her index finger at Hiro, Kenny, Emily and Anna. The girls grinned. ( Except for Lei )

" What game ?" asked Tyson.

" Why, the most common game ever played on Earth." Hinted Denise.

" More like the whole universe !" exaggerated Jessica.

" What game ?" asked the boys blankly.

The girls sighed at their stupidity. " WHAT ELSE BUTSPIN THE BOTTLE ?" yelled Hilary as everyone covered their ears.

" My ears are deaf." Said Tyson, wobbling. He could see Dragoons flying over his head.

" What was that again Hilary ? I was listening to my headphones." Said Lei.

" Spin the bottle." Repeated Mariah, sending Lei an unapproving look.

The boys pulled a long face. Lei had a sour expression on her face.

" Must we ?" asked Tyson in a pleading tone.

" YES !" snapped Mariam as everyone hugged each other fearfully. NEVER EVER do something stupid in front of Mariam when she's pissed. They learnt this lesson from experience. Of course, the 'poor' victim was Tyson.

" Yes ma'am." They saluted.

-

" So, who goes first ?" asked Mariah.

" I'll go since I'm the one who suggested it." Volunteered Jessica.

" Right. Be my guest." Said Denise spun the bottle she took out from her bag just now.

" Kenny." asked Ray.

" Yes ?"

" Hehe. Put Dizzi in the rubbish chute for a day. And DO NOT take it." Smirked Jessica as Kenny looked horrified.

" B-B-BUT-"

" No Buts. That's a DARE." Objected Jessica, still wearing the smirk on her face.

" Fine. I'm … so sorry Dizzi." He sniffed

" Cheer up Kenny." Comforted Emily.

" Well, Tyson." Chose the whiz kid, hiding a grin.

" I dare you to write a 10000 word essay about ( Drum rolls please. ) How nice your recent assignment was !" said Kenny as everyone sweatdropped, except for Tyson. The colour on his face faded away.

" WHAT !" he yelled as everyone covered their ears.

" It's a dare." Said Kenny in a sing-song voice, smiling broadly.

" Argh fine !" he relented grumpily. But he returned to his cheery self when he realized it was his turn. A grin lit upon his face.

" Tala."

" I'm ready anytime." Replied Tala confidently.

" Tala, I dare you to make a prank call to the police station to tell them about some random burglary. Make sure to record the policeman telling off the owner of the house as proof. Go now immediately. Be back in …" said Tyson, checking his watch, " Be back in half an hour's time." He scoffed at Tala as the looks on the red head turned from puzzlement to amusement.

" Didn't know you'd have the brains as a prankster." He commented as Tyson beamed.

Packing some stuff into a bag, he slipped his mini camcorder into his pocket.

" I'll be back with REAL proof." He declared as a grin lit upon his face and off he went.

" Oops !" said Denise suddenly as everyone looked at her, puzzled.

" What's up ?" asked Mariam.

" Tala hasn't picked a person to ask yet." She frowned.

" Simple." Said Lei, standing up as she went to the kitchen. " I pick." She smiled " Emily."

"Whatever it is, make it quick." She replied.

' Perfect.' Thought Lei. " If I'm not mistaken, this school has four disciplinary teachers right ?" asked Lei.

" Yeah. Why do you ask ?" said Hilary.

" Hehe. Emily, I dare you to put superglue on one of the teacher's wigs." Smirked Lei as Emily's jawbone dropped onto the floor.

" OMG ! I will NEVER do that !" she gasped, horrified.

" Too bad then Emily."

" Argh fine ! But if I get caught, be prepared Lei." She mumbled, spinning the bottle as it landed on Denise.

" Hmmm … Denise, since you're so 'prankster-like', I dare you to tamper with Ms. Yamasaki's facial stuff. Add some chemicals into it." Grinned Emily.

" As a prankster, I'm never one to turn down a dare. I'll do it some time later. Maybe tomorrow." Denise thought loudly as she spun the bottle. Seconds later, it landed on Jessica.

" Jessica," said Denise, grinning slyly. Everyone didn't like that look on her face.

" Yes ? You called ?" said Jessica innocently.

" Hehe. Jessica I dare you to meddle with Mr. Dickenson's coffee. ( Poor Mr. Dickenson. )"

" What ! Did I hear wrong ? Mr. Dickenson's coffee ? No problem ! Easy task." Jessica laughed.

Denise sighed. " Easy for you to say Ms. Hiwatari, let's see how you sneak in to his office."

Jessica just shrugged before spinning the bottle. Soon, it landed on Ray.

" Oops." Mumbled Ray, gulping before staring at the bottle as Mariah sighed.

" He's a chicken when it comes to these."

" I do not care. Ray Kon," said Jessica formally, clearing her throat. " I dare you to break Mr. Dickenson's office window and say you're sorry in front of him." Smirked Jessica.

" WHAT ? B-B-BUT-" spluttered Ray but he was interrupted by Kenny.

" OMG ! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS ! MR.DICKENSON GAVE US SO MUCH STUFF AND YOU-YOU-YOU-"

" Everybody excuse him. It's past his bedtime." Coughed Hiro before dragging Kenny off to his room.

" Cheerio !" he said as Anna and Emily closed the door.

" Well, four left." Said Hilary.

" Man ! Kenny even has a bedtime schedule." Frowned Max.

" This is tiring. Get on or we won't be sleeping." Yawned Mariam.

" Well, my turn." Said Ray as he spun the bottle. It landed on Max.

" Maxie … Maxie … Maxie …" mumbled Ray, thinking of a funny dare.

Max stared at Ray innocently with his big blue eyes. He hoped Ray didn't give him a weird dare. Ray always came up with odd and bizarre stuff.

Suddenly, Ray signaled Maxie to come closer.

" I dare you to record ghost sounds in a recorder and place it in the girls bathroom." He whispered, grinning.

Max looked as if Godzilla had visited him for Draciel.

" I can't ! Mariam will kill me if she finds out !" hissed Max.

" Then don't let her find out !" smiled Ray as Max sighed.

" Fine. Deal." He said as he spun the bottle. It landed on Tyson. ( Again. )

" Go easy on me Maxie ! I'll let you win 10 times in a match !" pleaded Tyson, gulping.

" Hmmm … Tyson, I dare you to wear high-heels to the shopping mall with the girls for a week." Grinned Maxie as Tyson pretended to collapse on the floor.

" I'm dead. Burry me beside my ancestors' graveyards." He groaned as Hilary slapped him on the face.

" Wake up Tyson ! It's your turn. !" she yelled as Tyson bolted up and spun the bottle immediately.

" Yes ma'am." He said fearfully.

Spinning and spinning, the bottle landed on Kai. ( Hehehehe. )

Tyson had a cheeky look on his face and Kai didn't like it. Neither did Lei.

" I'm guessing you're up to something." Said Kai suspiciously.

" Good guess buddy. You're so smart." Smiled Tyson, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

" Whatever you have to say, blurt it out now. I'm sick of waiting." Frowned Lei.

" Fine, I know I won't regret this even if Kai kills me. Kai I dare you to … date with Lei." Grinned Tyson, sticking his tongue out childishly as Kai blinked. Lei was horrified.

" Rephrase it Granger." The duo said, glaring at the navy blue haired boy.

" Ask Lei out for a date Kai." Said Tyson. Kai looked as if he was about to kill.

" Spin the bottle Kai." Interrupted Jessica, stopping her brother from committing murder.

" I'll have my revenge Granger." He said darkly as the bottle started to spin and it landed on ( Yup. ) Tyson.

Kai smiled in victory. ' Victory !' he thought as he opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by someone opening the door.

" I'm back ! With evidence !" Yelled Tala as Kai growled.

" Ivanov …"

" THANK KAMI-SAMA YOU'RE BACK TALA !" exclaimed Tyson as he hugged Tala. A vein pooped from Tala and Denise's temple.

" Get off him Granger." Frowned Denise as Tyson kept his paws off the tall red head.

" So, did I miss anything ?" asked Tala.

" Yeah. A very BIG one."

" Yeah. Anyway, we were just about to stop. Too bad Tala." Said Tyson as Lei and Kai glared at him.

" I'll deal with you tomorrow." Said Lei darkly, sending Tyson a death glare.

" I've got better things to do." Grinned Tyson before heading out of the door. Everyone returned to their dorms.

' What a day …' thought Lei, sighing silently.

' I'll have Tyson for this, I SWEAR !' thought Kai.

**Well, how was it ?**


	20. The Start of Everything

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And sorry for the late update. ( Yeah, kill me. ) This week was kinda busy due to the Graduation exams ( Stupid isn't it ? ) and the teacher just nagged and nagged and nagged ... Anyway, apologies if the story's all crappy and stuff but ... Anyways, hope you enjoy !

* * *

**Chap. 20 : The Start of Everything**

( Dreams … )

Lei found herself sitting on a chair, in a huge hall which was empty.

" Where am I ?" she asked herself, looking around.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. A crying sound could be heard too.

" P-P-Please …" it cried.

Lei wanted to get up so badly but something was strapping her firm onto the chair.

Just then, the sliding door slid open and a man wearing robes threw a little girl in. The girl was around the age of 4. She had dark green hair and was trembling heavily. Tears were pouring from her face.

' She's so familiar …' thought Lei.

" You are a disgrace to the Shibutani family. Now pack your things and get out of this house immediately !" yelled the man before slamming the door.

( End of Dream … )

The next morning, everyone woke up just to face a land full of whitish snow. " SNOW !" squealed Max, getting all hyped up.

" OMGAWD ! Snow ! I absolutely LOVE snow !" exclaimed Jessica jumping up and down from the bed.

" T-T-The b-b-bed's gon-n-n-na break J-J-Jessica." Stuttered Tyson as Hilary stared at him.

" Tyson … why are you all-"

" Covered up ?" interrupted Mariam.

" I-I-I a-am C-C-COLD !" he groaned loudly as everyone sweatdropped.

( Breakfast … )

" Ray ! It was horrible last night ! There were ghost sounds last night in the toilet !" squeaked Mariah as the boys giggled.

" Yeah ! And to our surprise, some nutty perverted guy pout a recorder that recorded ghost sounds in the toilet !" complained Hilary as Lei and Ray served them breakfast.

" When I get my hands on that brat I'll beat the shit out of him. I'll murder him." Said Mariam darkly as Max sniffed. ( Poor him … )

-

" Aah …" sighed Tyson as he sank into a couch full of cushions. " This is the life …" he grinned as Hilary gave him a glare.

" It isn't Tyson. You still have to help me with the housework chores. The cleaning, the dishes, the moping, the washing …" Hilary listed out them one by one.

The colour on Tyson's face droned. " NO !" he shrieked.

" Oh yes !" grinned Hilary.

" I will not !" refused Tyson, shaking his head stubbornly.

" Yes you will. Or else …" said Hilary, Mariam and Mariah darkly, towering the poor boy.

" Oh yeah ! I saw a notice on the board today ! It says that there's a winter festival around here for a week ! Why don't we-"

Max was interrupted by Tyson who spoke excitedly. " Don't do the chores and go there !"

Hilary, Mariam and Mariah stared at each other and nodded. " Don't worry Tyson." Smiled Mariah before she went out of the room with Ray.

" We'll go there." Promised Mariam as Max and her went to the bedrooms. Kai and Lei left the room without a word. Hilary took a broom and handed it to Tyson.

" In the evening of course. Now clean up the mess you made tomorrow." Frowned Hilary before slamming the door shut, leaving the navy blue haired boy speechless.

" WHAT !"

-

As Kai hung the dried and cleaned clothes into the wardrobe, ( OMIGOSH ! THE GREAT KAI ! DOING CHORES ? ) Lei just folded the dried and cleaned dried clothes into the drawer.

" What was that thing …" she thought outloud.

" What thing ?" asked Kai.

" Oh nothing !" lied Lei quickly when she realized what she said.

Kai sent her a suspicious look before returning to his work.

' That dream … It means something. Somehow it feels … ' thought Lei. She didn't know how to describe it just with words. There were many feelings when she saw what happened. Coldness, sadness, acknowledgment, weirdness, tiredness but most of all, the warmth of it. When she entered the 'mixed up' dream, she felt warmth welcoming her, like she was there before.

" Argh ! Don't be stupid …" she scolded herself as Kai stared at her.

" You sure you're okay ? You look a bit pale today." Said Kai worriedly.

" I'm fine. Really." Assured Lei before continuing with the chores.

-

" WAAAHHH !" yelled Tyson, stretching his back as he sighed. Hilary glared at him.

" Well, we're done." Said Max, looking satisfied with his work.

" It's 6 now. If we hurry, we might make it." Said Mariam, checking her watch.

" Great ! I'll use the washroom for a bit !" said Jessica as she rushed to the bathroom.

Lei yawned. She felt tired after finishing the chores. ' They're so simple and I just … feel tired.' She thought, rubbing her eye. " I'll pass I guess."

" Why ?" asked everyone.

" I'm turning in early tonight I guess." Smiled Lei tiredly.

" Fine, then I'm staying here." Said Kai. ( Kai's protective. How nice … )

" Don't worry Kai. I'm fine. You just go and enjoy yourself. You're too serious." Smiled Lei, trying to be convincing. But Kai didn't fall for it.

" No."

" Yeah Kai. Give Lei some privacy." Urged Hilary.

But before Kai could say a word, she was dragged by Jessica out of the door.

" C'mon Kai. Give your girlfriend some time alone." She said as Kai blushed slightly.

" Shut up. You're annoying." Mumbled Kai. Hilary waved goodbye at Lei before closing the door.

Lei yawned.

/ Raven / she called but answer.

' I wonder what's happening to me. Raven has never ignored me before. And why am I so tired ?' wondered Lei, grabbing her towel as she went in the bathroom before turning in.

( Meanwhile … )

Kai was having a HARD time trying to enjoy himself. In fact, he didn't even want to enjoy himself in the first place.

" HEY ! LOOK !" exclaimed Tyson excitedly as all passer-bys stared at him weirdly.

" Tyson ! Quiet down !" hissed Hilary.

" Sorry, but look ! There's a Beyblade tournament. And it's starting tomorrow !"

" COOL !" said Max enthusiastically , his eyes twinkling like stars.

" Is the registration still open ?" asked Ray.

" Yup. C'mon ! Let's go !" yelled Tyson as he rushed to the registration department.

" I'm signing up too !" grinned Jessica before following.

Kai sighed. ' I guess I don't have a choice …' he thought.

* * *

Okay, that was kinda short. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. It was typed bits by bits during this whole week. Oh yeah ! And to those who celebrate chinese festivals, Happy Mooncake Festival :) 


	21. Beyblade Tournament

Heya ! I'm back, bringing along another chap. Sorry for not updating earler but I had many school activities. I'm a having a class debate next Friday and I had to stay back yesterday and the day before yesterday. Sorry. And thanks to everyone who reviewed and read. And even picked the time to click on this chappie ! Thanks ! Anyway, I'll just shut myself up and let you guys enjoy the chap. See ya guys at the end of the chapter !

* * *

**Chap. 21 : Beyblade Tournament**

( Dreams … )  
Once again, Lei found herself in a pitch black place. Suddenly, a figure of a girl around the age of three appeared, hugging her knees and sitting on the floor, crying silently. It was the same girl like yesterday in her dream.

' Why am I here again ?' Lei asked herself.

Suddenly, another figure walked up to the girl.

" Why are you here little one ?" it asked.

The dark green haired girl looked up. Lei couldn't see clearly since the surroundings were dark.

" Come, young one. I'll keep you. You cannot stand the cold out here."

Lei could feel the figure smile as it lead the girl far away to a place. The neko-jin didn't know why but she felt relieved after seeing the girl being taken away. But at the same time, Lei felt that something wasn't really right.

" Argh. Stupid me …" she mumbled.

" Lei …" said a voice suddenly.

' Who's voice is that ? It sounds … familiar.' Thought Lei.

" Lei !" it rang again.

This time, it sounded different. It had a tinge of concern in it.

" LEI KON !" yelled another voice.

( End of dream )

Lei opened her eyes immediately and saw worried faces looking at her. Lei felt her eyes hurt due to the rays of sunlight.

" What time is it." She mumbled, pulling the covers over her face, trying to avoid the light.

" 9 in the morning." answered Hilary, unapproving.

" Oh. Then let me sleep more. I'm tired." Mumbled Lei's voice from the blanket.

" No you're not. Now wake up." Said Mariam firmly as she pulled away the blanket from Lei.

Lei looked at the three girls with tired eyes.

" Fine …" she sighed.

The three girls smiled.

" Prepare your blade ! You're going for a tournament !" said Mariah excitedly before closing the door.

Lei sighed. She was already tired. Moreover, she even found it hard to stand but she did it anyways.

" A tournament huh ? No kidding !" she muttered before closing the bathroom door.

-

Everyone was waiting for Lei to come out.

" What's taking her ?" asked Max, slightly frowning.

" I dunno. First she's late, and now she's even late !" shrugged Mariam.

Suddenly, the opened and out came Lei.

" You are late." Pointed Mariah accusingly.

" Sorry. Now let's get going. I don't want to stand here all day long." Said Lei as the team went for the tournament.

-

( 9.55 in the morning )

When the team arrived, the whole area was crowded.

" Exactly how does this tournament go ?" asked Lei.

" Well, it's actually singles. The computer will decide who you'll be battling with. Then slowly, the winners will battle each other and voila ! The Beyblade Tournament champion is out." Explained Ray as everyone nodded.

" And how did I get in this tournament. I remember I didn't come to this festival you know."

" Well, I helped you singed up actually." Smiled Mariah sheepishly as Lei sent her a glare.

" Anyway, let's go ! It starts in five minutes !" exclaimed Max, breaking the silence as the team broke up and went their own ways.

As Lei was about to leave, Kai grabbed her shoulders.

" Are you sure you're alright ?" he asked as Lei turned around.

" I'm fine. Really." She smiled before taking Kai's hand of her shoulders.

" Good luck." Was all Lei said before leaving.

" We'll be cheering !" yelled Hilary as Lei waved at them.

' Somehow, I feel that she's hiding something.' Kai eyed the dark green haired neko-jin suspiciously.

-

" LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ! WELCOME TO THE WINTER FESTIVAL BEYBLADING TOUNAMENT !" boomed DJ Jazzman from the stage.

" How did HE get here ?" frowned Mariam as Hilary and Mariah sighed.

" Ignore that person. He's just to comment here." Said Hilary.

" If he dares to comment anything bad on Max I'll kill him."

" Everyone !" yelled DJ Jazzman again as all attention averted to him. " The time has come ! The one you all have been waiting for ! The MATCHES ! First up is Meivin vs. Mayomi !" shouted DJ Jazzman as the first ( and boring ) match began.

-

Below the stage, Lei stood among the crowd of participants. The Bladebreakers had been privileged to the semi-finals since they won the championships three times in a row. But, she wasn't a Bladebreaker. Therefore, she had to start from the very bottom. Lei looked at the paper in her hands. She had to face SO MANY people before getting to the semi-finals. But the match that really puzzled her was her first semi-final match.

Namie Hayashibara.

Lei felt excited and worried about this match. The exciting part was that she had never seen this person and this ' Namie' person will be really strong. If not, why would she be in the privileged team ? On the other side, the thing worrying her was that she didn't know how strong this person was. Maybe stronger than Kai ? But she hadn't had time to think of it for that her name was called.

" Next up, MAY AUSTEN VS. LEI KON !" yelled DJ Jazzman as both bladers appeared.

" Bladers get your blades ready !"

" Just because you're Ray's relative, don't think I'll go easy on you." Grinned May.

" Shut that annoying mouth of yours and get down to business. I swear to god I'll wipe that slimy grin off your face in ten seconds flat." Growled Lei as May frowned.

' Some brat.' Thought Lei.

" LET IT RIP !" yelled DJ Jazzman as both bladers launched their blades onto the beydish.

As quick as lightning, Raven immediately knocked May's blade out of the beydish and the match was over in a split seconds. Everyone's mouth dropped onto the ground. Calling Raven back, Lei grinned.

" Or should I say, not even 5 seconds." She smirked before leaving.

" OMG !" exclaimed DJ Jazzman. " that was the fastest match ever recorded on history ! I wonder if the beyblading champion Tyson can ever beat that record !" he yelled as a vein popped from Hilary's temple.

Mariah and Mariam could feel the fiery aura coming from the brunette.

" She's gonna get into killing spree I guess." Whispered Mariam.

" Yeah. Poor DJ Jazzman …" sighed Mariah.

-

The matches passed by. Soon, the election rounds were over. Lei and a few more bladers had successfully got into the semi-finals. Lei's first match between Namie was in the third match.

' That'll give me some time to rest I guess. I'm damn tired.' Thought Lei, yawning as she sat down on a chair and closed her eyes.

( Meanwhile … )

_Provoke her, N.H. I want to see her real power._

" Yes master." Obeyed a hooded figure.

_Do not fail. Or else …_

" But master, if I do not fail, how is she gonna get in the next round ?"

_Do not worry, I have my plans. Besides, SOLAR wouldn't be too pleased if she didn't get in the next round. _

" Of course. I shall take my leave now master." Said the figure before leaving.

* * *

Well, that was ... I dunno. It depends on what you guys think. Anyway, since I'm being cheeky today, I'll let you guys see a little bit of the next chappie.

( Preview ... )

" What's the matter ? Is it to boring ? Let me add some spice to it then …" smiled Namie. " Xian, Holy lightness, double it." She ordered, snapping her fingers.

" Raven, speed !" commanded Lei, dodging the huge hole. ' Luckily the stage is gigantic …' she thought.

The holes had already taken half the space of the stage, Raven's space was getting lesser and lesser every moment.

' Man shit …' she thought, biting her lower lip.

Namie noticed her expression. " Scary isn't it ? You once said that these holes were the passageways to the world of doom." Giggled Namie.

" I did NOT !" growled Lei, furious.

" I'm waiting for your attack …"

" Fine …" mumbled Lei. " Speed Raven !" she commanded as the black blade started to spin around Xian, trying to confuse it.

" This is easy. It resembles captain's attack." Said the hooded girl carelessly.

" Xian, Holy Lightness."

A huge hole appeared below both blades as Xian jumped to safety as Raven fell into the hole of darkness.


	22. Raven

Updated ... YAY !!!!!!!!!

ChibiApple : You're crazy ...

PBRaven : No ... It's just that my one week holiday is HERE !!!! STARTING NOW !!! YES !!!!!!

ChibiApple : Oh well, don't mind her. She's mad. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Now on with the chappie !! PureBlackRaven does not own Beyblade. Have fun reading ...

PBRaven : Although I'd say there's not much funny bits in this chap.

* * *

**Chap. 22 : Raven**

Finally, it was Lei's turn. The Bladebreakers were watching the stage in a room. Kai was nervous but he didn't show it out. Ray was jumpy. Tala and Denise had taken the risk and sneaked into the crowd to film Lei's first semi-final match.

" Namie Hayashibara." Muttered Kai. " Interesting person …"

-

" Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Namie Hayashibara and Lei Kon !!!!!!!" announced Jazzman ( I'll call him that for short ) as both bladers appeared from the bottom of the stage. Namie had a hooded cloak over her and no one could see her face, except for the nose and mouth.

" This'll be quick." Said Lei.

" Well, that's what you think." She smiled.

Her voice was soft and angelic.

Lei set her guard higher than before. This was a tough opponent. And she knew she wouldn't do well on it since she hadn't had enough time to rest and gain energy. She was starting to get sleepy again.

' But I'm ready. For anything.' She thought.

" Okay, before we start, here's the latest news !! In the semi finals, we will provide special dishes for you bladers to hold you r matches. Now, please welcome the new dish !!!!!" yelled Jazzman as a new dish ( Or rather like stage ) appeared. ( Something like the stage in GREV when Kai was battling Tyson )

" Bladers get your blades ready !!!!" boomed Jazzman before starting the countdown. " 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP !!!!"

-

As both blades crashed, creating sparks, the Bladebreakers got more and more jumpy, watching the match between Lei Kon and Namie Hayashibara on the television screen.

" It makes me wanna go in their and kick that person's butt." Muttered Tyson.

" I feel like I can zoom their immediately and stop the battle." Said Kai quietly.

" I wonder how Tala is doing there though …" said Max.

" I'm not worried about that but Lei … She's kinda pale from the beginning …" frowned Ray, observing Lei's every move.

" Well, just hope she'll make it. Our battles are also not far away from here. Saddening …" sighed Max before sitting down on the chair.

-

" Xian, Holy Lightness !!!!" commanded Namie as a hole created itself below Raven but Raven dodged it immediately.

' Phew !' thought Lei, who almost had a heart attack. " Raven ! Dark lust !"

" It won't work." Smiled Namie under her hood.

" What ? Why ?"

" You still didn't notice did you ?" asked Namie, her voice suddenly solemn.

" Notice … what ?' asked Lei.

" The elements …" whispered Namie.

Lei thought of it. ' Darkness … Holy Lightness … Lightness … LIGHT !!!' Lei's eyes gave out her shock.

Namie smiled a sad smile. ' You'll need you last attack …' she thought.

" But that's not true ! There were so many blades with the element of light I battled with before !!!" protested Lei.

" You have forgotten perhaps, Lei Y. Our promise to heaven and hell …" she spoke silently.

" No ! I never made a promise to ANYONE !!!" denied Lei.

" Sad then Lei. But understandable, we've been away for so many years." Smiled Namie, her voice slightly bitter.

" Who are you anyway …" mumbled Lei.

" You have forgotten I guess … Anyway, to cut the long story short, let's get back to business.

Lei rubbed her eyes to feel more energetic. ' I can't let my guard down.' She thought firmly.

" What's the matter ? Is it to boring ? Let me add some spice to it then …" smiled Namie. " Xian, Holy lightness, double it." She ordered, snapping her fingers.

" Raven, speed !!!" commanded Lei, dodging the huge hole. ' Luckily the stage is gigantic …' she thought.

The holes had already taken half the space of the stage, Raven's space was getting lesser and lesser every moment.

' Man fucking shit …' she thought, biting her lower lip.

Namie noticed her expression. " Scary isn't it ? You once said that these holes were the passageways to the world of doom." Giggled Namie.

" I did NOT !!!!" growled Lei, furious.

" I'm waiting for your attack …"

" Fine …" mumbled Lei. " Speed Raven !!!" she commanded as the black blade started to spin around Xian, trying to confuse it.

" This is easy. It resembles captain's attack." Said the hooded girl carelessly.

" Xian, Holy Lightness."

A huge hole appeared below both blades as Xian jumped to safety, leaving Raven dropping into the darkness. But Lei had her plans. Just when everyone thought the neko-jin had lost, a victorious smirk appeared on her face. Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound. It came underneath the stage and then, Raven appeared from underneath, smashing right into Namie's blade.

" Very well Lei … you've managed to make a comeback. It's expected of you but … you're not the only one who knows how to make surprises." Smiled Namie under her hood.

Lei could feel the dark aura surrounding her. Just then, a large hole appeared again below Raven as the black blade fled. Lei felt herself running out of energy. She knew this would be tough but she didn't expect it to be THIS hard.

Namie noticed the tiredness that gave out from Lei.

" Xian, appear."

A shone of bright light appeared from the blade, making everyone hard to see. Lei covered her face with her arms. The light made her take one step back. Slowly, the light started to dissolve as everyone concentrated on the blade, wondering what bitbeast it might be. When the light disappeared completely, a tiny but magnificent butterfly appeared, with a circle of light surrounding it. At that time, Lei started to panic.

' Shit … She still has the power to summon her bitbeast. I'll summon mine then.' Thought Lei. ' Raven !!!! Come out now !!! I need your help !!!' she thought, trying to connect with the bitbeast. But, Raven blocked her with hard force, sending her back off with a cut in the eye mentally. Lei closed her eyes, mumbling painfully. ' Raven !! As your mistress, I command you !!!!' she tried again but the same thing happened.

Everyone was starting to wonder what happened to the neko-jin. The Bladebreakers were starting to worry.

" I shall end this meaningless match now then. Sunlit Emptiness …" came back the soft, angelic voice as the bright, shiny light came back again. Lei's vision began to blur. She couldn't take it anymore. ' Raven … why ?' she thought as her eyelids started to close. Suddenly, she felt the figure in front of her lowering her hood.

Pale yellow hair, lustful green eyes that showed betrayal, a sad smile always seen on her face with a tear slipping from the corner of her eyes …

' Namie …'

_CRASH !!!!_

-

" LEI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Phew ! That was close. Anyway, hope you liked the chap !!!! 


	23. Despair

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This time, I updated two chappies. I'm trying to finish typing and posting ( hopefully ) this story asap. So, I guess I'll be rushing a little. For those who like to take their time, review, read and stuff, tell me. I'll update at normal speed then. I'm now half way trough typing chap 30. The whole story would contain about 30 or 31 chaps so ... Just need to keep on typing then.

Note : The story's gonna get real crappy so, be prepared. ( At least that's what I think )

* * *

**Chap. 23 : Despair**

( Dreams … )

Once again, Lei found herself in another dimension. But this time, there was nothing, just a straight corridor in front of her with many wooden framed doors.

" These doors …" mumbled Lei, looking from another to another. Finally, her eyes rested on the biggest one laid at the end of this long corridor. The biggest was also the rustiest, covered with blood. The blood smell was thick and it had the scent of rusted metal. Slowly, she started to walk slowly towards the mysterious door. It seemed like the corridor was a never ending one but Lei just kept on going. She didn't care if she worn out or not. She was already exhausted from the beginning anyway. What's more, she knew she'll reach her destination since there was a door. But as each second passed, she felt even tired. It was like her feet weighed 3000 pounds or pure gold and she had to lift it up. AS she stopped to take a break, a voice called her. This time, it was different. It was much huskier, a voice full of concern. She wanted to shout out loud but no voice came out.

" Lei !!! Lei !!! LEI !!!!"

( End of Dream )

Lei opened her eyes groggily only to face a worried Kai. When Lei opened her eyes, Kai's face appeared the sign of relief.

" Where am I …" mumbled Lei as she tried to sit up, looking at her surroundings.

" The Bladebreakers room. The others are gone." Said Kai, even more relived that Lei could speak.

" How did I get here ?" asked Lei, still tired, rubbing an eye.

" That hooded girl carried you here. She was kinda worried actually." Frowned Kai as Lei sighed. Suddenly, she remembered something.

" Isn't the next round gonna be your turn ?"

" Yeah so ?"

" Aren't you supposed to get prepared ?" asked Lei, while yawning.

" I was thinking of staying longer …" mumbled Kai as both teenagers blushed slightly.

Lei looked away, embarrassed. Suddenly, she felt warm hands wrapping themselves around her.

" Be safe." Was the thing Kai said before leaving.

-

As Lei walked to the park, she checked her watch. 5.30 p.m.

' The matches should end in an hour …' thought Lei.

She stared at the pitch black bitchip on her blade, clutching it tightly in her hands. Flashback of the chance of summoning Raven flowed smoothly back into her mind.

' Perhaps, I was too tired that day …" thought Lei as confidence swept through her. Lei nodded her head, promising herself that she will summon her bitbeast, to witness the appearance of her bitbeast.

" I will." She mumbled before launching the blade.

-

" GO DRAGOON !!!! ATTACK !!!!"

" AQUAFYN !!!! AQUA BUBBLE !!!!!" yelled another hooded figure named Asher Robinson as a great force surrounded him, making Tyson hard to attack.

' I don't care if it's hard, but I'll win this !!!' thought Tyson as Dragoon appeared before an aquamarine blade flew out of the dish.

" AND THE WINNER IS TYSON GRANGER !!!!!!!" yelled DJ Jazzman as the crowd went wild. Hilary was crying tears of joy.

When the applause went down, DJ Jazzman spoke again.

" Now, our next match is SALEM TALIENTZEV VS. KAI HIWATARI !!!! THE MATCH BETWEEN TWO FIRE-BLADING BLADERS !!!!"

The two Russians appeared from the stage. All fan girls shouted and cheered for Kai as loud as possible.

Salem Talientzev, from what Kai noticed, was also one of those hooded unseen faced figures. Kai glanced down the stage only to see his team waving at him. Feeling disgusted, he adverted his gaze towards the other side. There, he found what he wanted. Four hooded cloaked figures. All of their cloaks were white with unknown symbols printed on them. All of them smiled at him before turning their attention towards Salem.

" They must be teammates …" mumbled Kai quietly.

" Indeed. We are teammates." Said Salem suddenly that made Kai jump. Her voice was hollow and emotionless and it had a bit of bitterness in it. The bitterness was well hidden but Kai found it.

' I spoke that quietly and she heard it.' Thought Kai, impressed.

" BLADERS GET READY … 3, 2, 1, LET UIT RIP !!!!!!!!"

" Dranzer !! Attack !!!"

Salem was just quiet. She didn't like crowded places. Instead, she'll just plan her attacks in her mind and let her bitbeast do the rest.

' So, she's the quiet one …' thought Kai. ' That's tough.'

Suddenly, Salem's blade disappeared, leaving Kai slightly shocked.

' Shit … Holy shit …' he thought, before concentrating.

When Kai was engrossed into his thoughts, fireballs came charging towards Dranzer as Dranzer dodged them immediately. ( Red Flames )

" You're cunning." Muttered Kai, frowning. He could feel the hooded girl in front of her smirking.

" Dranzer ! Blazing Gigs !!!!"

Salem's blade, as if could predict Kai's moves, dodged them easily.

" I'm bored. Is there anything to entertain me other than being a Bladebreaker ?" mumbled Salem suddenly.

-

' This must be Salem's longest sentence in centuries …' thought the hooded figures below the stage.

-

" I'm a blader, not a clown." Frowned Kai.

" I'm bored." Said Salem. ' I guess there's no choice then …'

Suddenly, flames started to appear, surrounding the special stage.

" OMG !!! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING !!!! ONE OF THE BLADERS MUST HAVE LIGHTENED UP THE STAGE !!! OH MY !!!" commented the noisy DJ Jazzman as Salem turned her hood towards him. Kai couldn't see anything but all he saw was DJ Jazzman backing away, looking frightened.

" What's with the fire ?" asked Kai, unimpressed.

" Just to add the excitement." Said Salem dully.

" Like how ?"

" Like this." Grinned Salem, clicking her fingers as flames started to appear below Dranzer. ( Burning Ablaze )

' Jump away !!!!' thought Kai as his blue blade evaded the fire. ' So, she destroys blades … This will be very hard … Dranzer, let's give it everything we've got ! I'll win this thing, for Lei.'

-

" LET IT RIP !!!!!!" yelled Lei as she launched Raven for the 20th time.

Her body was over her limit but she just kept on going.

' I must let Raven appear !!! I must see her !!!!!!! I MUST !!!' she thought as she summoned all of her extra energy.

" RAVEN !!! COME OUT !!!!! APPEAR !!!!!!!!!"

Nothing changed. No light came out. Lei's legs gave out as she knelt down in front of her blade, panting restlessly. In her mind, the only thing that was repeating was …

_Why _? Why didn't Raven come out when she needed her ? Was she too weak ? A weakling ? Or was it because Lei didn't summon Raven for these 15 years and Raven felt too lazy to come out ? Negative thoughts started to form in Lei's mind as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

' Raven, why ? I want to see you.'

-

" What's the matter ?" asked Salem, slightly mocking.

" Your attacks are similar to that Namie Hayashibara, the idiot." Frowned Kai as Salem stopped every movement, every breath.

" Rephrase it, Hiwatari …" se said, her voice soft but dangerous. The venom could be heard within Salem's tone.

" Why should I ?" said Kai stubbornly. He hated to be ordered to. He was captain of the Bladebreakers team and now he was ordered around by a stranger he didn't know and was dangerous.

Wispy smoke was starting to rise up from Salem. It wasn't a good sign.

" You insulted my team … You brats always do … You all take things for granted without any repayment …" Salem kept on muttering stuff like these as the fire that surrounded the stage spread out, forming a circle as it started to cover Salem and Kai slowly. Kai was surprised she even had the power to do it.

" You brats don't deserve to live … You insult us … We helped you unpleasant children with all our hearts but we don't get anything … You should be in HELL !!!!!" growled Salem, looking up from her hood and giving Kai a creepy death glare. A shiver ran down Kai's spine, making him feel cold. This girl was crazy !!! She was off limits !!! Suddenly, Kai noticed the atmosphere growing hotter and hotter. She looked up and the semi ball mode fire was almost finished. Soon, he would be toasted.

" QIAN !!!!!!!!!" yelled Salem.

Kai didn't have a choice but to fight if he wanted to live. " DRANZER ! BLAZING GIG !!!!!!!"

" RUBY DRA-" Salem's attack was cut off by two blades entering the battle arena.

Four hooded bladers immediately jumped on the stage as two of them retrieved their blades. The leader stood out and said something unknown to Salem before Salem nodded. Kai could feel Salem's expression under the hood. Just then, the leader turned to Kai.

" You're lucky we saved you life Hiwatari. We'll meet, next time." He said before the five bladers jumped and disappeared.

' That was one weird battle …' everyone thought before going back to their respectful homes.

-

Lei was exhausted. Sweat was running down as well as tears, wetting her face. In her mind, the only thing that repeated was _why_. She had so many questions in her head starting with the word why. Why was she having these weird dreams ? Why was she so tired ? Why was her life turned into a mess ? Why was she the only one who couldn't see her own bitbeast ?

" It's not fair." She mumbled as more tears poured down her cheeks.

Her grip on the black blade became stronger, so strong until blood oozed out from her fingers.

' I just want to see …' cried Lei silently.

Before she could even stand up, all Lei knew was dropping to the ground as dark fell upon her.


	24. The Meet

**Chap. 24 : The Meet **

For the next few days, Lei just kept getting these strange dreams. She became weaker and weaker as well. Her face was pale, she kept skipping meals got coughs.

" Lei ! You should go see the doctor !" said Hilary, frowning when she heard Lei's continuous coughs.

" I'm fine." Replied Lei weakly as Hilary and the others left.

The team had gone to see the finals of the tournament. When the semi finals were held in the middle, Mr. Dickenson ordered the remaining participants to team up as a group. Now was the match between the Bladebreakers and Demoralizers. The Demoralizers were the hooded mysterious figures which no one knew about. Lei didn't get to go because Kai insisted that she stayed at the school campus since she wasn't well.

" I wasn't well from the beginning." Muttered Lei before coughing.

She ran to the kitchen sink immediately. This time, every time she coughed there would be some liquid coming out. Lei just thought it was saliva but when she opened her eyes, the remaining colour on Lei's face droned.

' _What is happening to me ?_' she thought, covering her face with her hands as she slithered down the counter.

-

As three hooded figures sat on the bench, watching their teammate battle against the Bladebreakers, one of them whispered.

" Is it today ?"

" Yes. Or Master wouldn't be pleased with us." Replied another.

" AND THE WINNER IS RAY FROM THE BLADEBREAKERS !!!!!!!!!" yelled DJ Jazzman as the crowed cheered.

The defeated blader returned from the stage to meet her teammates. Below the hood, everyone thought she was angry, irritated and humiliated but no. Instead, there was a visible grin on her face.

" On." She grinned as the other and last blader went up the stage.

-

" Careful Kai, somehow I have a feeling they're not taking this seriously. They ARE up to something." Warned Ray as Kai nodded.

" BLADERS GET READY !!!!!!" boomed DJ Jazzman as both bladers launched their blades.

" Don't think I'll get easy on you since you're _captain_." Said the figure mockingly.

From the voice, Kai was positive this figure was a guy. And captain.

" Shut up and let the blades do the talking." Snapped Kai as the figure grinned.

" We'll see about that."

" 3,2,1, LET IT RIP !!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was a quiet but serious battle. Both bladers planned their sneaky attacks in their minds. But, in the hooded guys mind there was something else. Something that would make everyone's lives and paths completely changed forever. A grin appeared on the guys face.

" What's so funny ?" asked Kai, frowning.

" Oh nothing. Just that in a minute there'll be a surprise waiting for you guys." He giggled.

" Sissy." Thought Kai as the cold battle went on.

' 10, 9, 8, 7, 6-" in the figure's mind came the countdown. ' 3, 2 …' a devilish grin appeared on her face. " One." He finished.

_BOOM !!!!! _

Smoke roused from the stage. Kai couldn't see anything. All was covered by the thick smoke. The beydish was blasted into bits. When the smoke evaporated, ( Sigh … Another air pollution added … Saddening … ) The Demoralizers were gone.

-

As the four quick hooded figures ran into the school gates, they grinned. All was going according to plan smoothly.

' We will save you … From now onwards …' they thought.

-

As Lei sat on the couch, her mind blank and everything, the doorbell suddenly rang. Lei got up wobbly and went to open to the door. When she opened the door, she received a shock.

" AA-"

A cold hand stopped her from screaming as another hooded figure closed the door.

" Shut up. We're here to talk sense into you." Hushed the hooded figure before releasing Lei. " Eww …"

" What do you want ?!" asked Lei, slightly scared.

" Relax, if we want to rob you, we wouldn't have done it this way." Assured another as all of the hooded figures lowered their hoods.

" Edmund ! N-Namie !!" gasped Lei as Namie signaled the neko-jin to quiet down.

There were two other unknown people.

" Shhh …"

" Sorry." Muttered Lei as the hooded figures sat down.

" I'll go get some tea." Continued Lei before disappearing into the kitchen.

When Lei got back …

" Allow me to introduce, Asher Robinson." Said Edmund as a boy around the age of 16 with sea green hair and sky blue eyes smiled.

" This one here's Salem Talientzev." Said Namie as a girl in the age of 15 with Mocha colour hair and cat-like eyes nodded. Lei noticed that her eyes were different. Her eyes had narrowed into slits and there was a ruby coloured line coming down from two of her eyes. ( Something like Jiraiya's from Naruto just that it goes down the face ) Just when Lei was thinking about Salem's eyes, Namie interrupted.

" Didn't see you in a few days and you've become so pale. How's the condition ?" she asked.

" What condition ?" asked Lei quietly, pretending not to know.

" C'mon, don't lie. We all know it." Said Edmund.

Lei know she was defeated. " I don't know why I've become so tired. I think I'm going mad." She confessed quietly, slightly shocked with herself.

" That's normal." Said Salem suddenly as everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

" You're crazy." Mumbled Asher as soft as possible but Salem sent him a glare. Lei shivered upon Salem's scary glare.

' It's scarier than Kai's …' she thought.

" Anyway, we've came to give you an offer, from our battle with your 'friends'." Said Edmund, sarcastic on the 'friends' word.

" We also mean you good. It's still your decision. We're just accomplishing our mission. With your condition, you can go to Boris. He'll give you treatment." Said Namie.

The pale face of Lei became paler.

" Him ?!" she choked, coughing.

" Well, that was what he told us to tell you." Said Asher.

" The fucking bastard." Mumbled Salem, so soft that only Lei's sharp ears could hear.

" We'll give you time to consider. You can come to us anytime. But for now, we'll leave you now. Your friends are coming back." Said Namie as Edmund threw a type of powder as the four hooded figures disappeared.

" We're watching you …" echoed the voice of Asher as the door opened and in came the Bladebreakers.

* * *

Well, I have nothing to say with the chaps. Hope you enjoyed reading. ( Yes, the chaps are dull, I know ) 


	25. The Date

YOSH !!!! I'm all energized up !!!! FINALLY !!! I FINISHED TYPING FIGHT FOR LOVE !!! YAY !!!!

Disclaimer : Don't mind her, she's crazy ... after all that typing ... phew ...

PureBlackRaven : HEY !!!! Anyway, thanks to all that read and reviewed !!! Wow ... another two-chaps at one time ... Cool ... Anyways, enjoy !!!

* * *

**Chap. 25 : The Date**

For the next few days, Lei's condition got worse than ever before. Some days she couldn't even get up and have her meals. She would just sleep and sleep and never wake up until the other day. By now, she was as thin as a skeleton and as pale as a ghost.

" What's with Lei these days ? I'm scared that she would even go commit suicide." Frowned Kai as Ray shrugged.

" I dunno …"

-

Friday was the last day of the winter festival. Snow was floating down lightly. The girls thought that this would be the best opportunity to have Kai and Lei's date. Kai objected it seeing that Lei was wandering around endlessly like a ghost everyday. ( Nice … )

" Oh c'mon. A bit of a cold won't let Lei die. She's still human after all." Said Hilary.

" But-"

" Then it's settled. Your date on tomorrow." Said Mariam as Mariah giggled before the three girls left Kai frowning.

-

( The next day … )

" Lei !!! GET YOUR LAZY BUM UP THIS INSTANT !!!" yelled Mariah as Hilary opened the windows, letting in the cold breeze in.

" What ?" asked Lei sleepily. " Can't you guys see I'm tired ?"

" As if I care. C'mon, you've been sleeping for almost a day. This is your date we're talking about." Frowned Mariam.

" What date ? And what time is it ? I still wanna sleep …" mumbled Lei.

" 7.00 in the evening. And don't forget about your dare." Said Hilary as she dragged a sleepy Lei up. Lei gave in. It was really tiring.

" Fine."

" Good. Now hurry up. Your prince charming's waiting at the school gates. You wouldn't want him to freeze to death." Said Mariah as she pushed Lei into the bathroom.

After 15 minutes, Lei came out, wearing a long sleeved samfu and black baggy pants. Hilary and the other two girls were unimpressed.

" Very funny Lei Kon. Dressing up like that in such a simple costume." Said Mariah sarcastically.

" What else am I gonna wear ?" asked Lei.

" C'mon you, WE shall dress you up." Said Hilary as she and Mariam dragged a struggling Lei into their room with Mariah tagging along behind.

-

( Outside … )

Snow was falling from the slightly dark blue sky endlessly. Six people were standing in front of the gates. Tala and Denise were talking about pranks, Max and Tyson were joking, Ray was observing the whole scene carefully while Kai was sighing.

" What's taking them …" murmured Kai as Ray smiled.

" Women are always fashionably late." The neko-jin lectured as Kai glared at him.

Suddenly, figures emerged from the school as they forwarded their pace towards the boys.

" There they are !!" said Max, smiling with his usual cheery smile when the four ladies were visible.

Hilary, Mariam and Mariah were wearing pink kimonos with their hair tied into buns. Lei was different from them. She wore a cerulean plain kimono and had a robe over her shoulders. Her hair was tied up into a bun resembling rabbit ears ( Something like Tomoyo's from Tsubasa ) and had hairpins sticking out below the bun. Although Lei didn't have any make up for her face but she was already as elegant as a swan.

" Sweet." Complemented Tyson as the girls beamed. Lei turned her head away in disgust.

" Anyway, now that our work is done, I wanna enjoy myself !!!" cheered Mariah as the others went first, leaving Kai and Lei in silence.

Kai just stared at Lei for a long time until Lei couldn't take it any longer.

" Look, if you don't wanna go, I'm going back right now." She mumbled as she turned to leave.

" Wait ! Let's go. I want to get this dare over with quickly." Said Kai, blushing beetroot red as Lei blushed slightly.

" Fine." She gritted her teeth as the duo went together.

-

As the incandescent lanterns burned brightly, a full and pale glowing moon could be seen high above the people who came to the festival.

" There sure are lots of people here …" muttered Lei as Kai nodded.

" Well, what are you going to do now ?" asked Kai.

" I dunno." Shrugged Lei.

" Hey you two !!!" yelled Hilary as Kai and Lei looked up only to see the others.

" Come here !!!" they shouted as Kai and Lei sighed.

-

Lei felt like vomiting after playing that lunatic game. Tyson had just suggested a ridiculous game of having a drinking beer match. When it was Lei's turn, she went for it bravely, trying to forget her pain. But once she drank a sip of it, she immediately ran to the toilet. It was horrible. Coughing continuously, she couldn't help vomiting out blood. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she felt hopeless.

' I can't do this …' thought Lei as tears formed in her eyes. " I can't do this anymore …" murmured Lei, wiping her tears as she washed her blood-stained mouth.

' Get a grip of yourself Lei, you're not supposed to be like this.' She told herself as she got herself ready to meet Kai at the bench.

' I can't let him see me like this. Or else …' she slapped herself mentally as she faked a convincing smile, while removing the pin away from her hair, letting it flow down like a river until it reached her butt.

As she walked towards Kai, she suddenly noticed something. Quickly, she hid behind a tree that wasn't far away from him. There, she saw Kai frustrated. All signs were appearing on his face. Worry, Frustration, angry, puzzled and many more. Suddenly, he heaved a sigh.

" Lei …" he closed his eyes and mumbled.

She was hurting him. She was letting him worry too much about her condition. Lei could see his mind clearly. _Why was she so tired lately ? Why was she so pale ?_ Even Lei didn't know the reason herself. The smile on her face disappeared as tears started to form in her eyes again when she saw Kai shaking his head as they rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly, a figure appeared behind her from the tree.

" _It is time, Lei._" It said before disappearing.

More tears fell out from the corner of her eye as she tried to wipe them.

Suddenly, she saw that Kai had notice her as he walk towards her. Frightened, she immediately hid behind the tree again, leaving Kai dazed before he realized what he did.

" I-I- I'm sorry." Apologized Lei.

Kai said nothing as he hugged Lei. Lei closed her eyes tightly as two drops of tears fell onto Kai's arm.

" Don't cry." Came the voice she longed to hear.

Lei didn't know why but she felt sour. Sourness, bitterness and all kinds of sad feelings came rushing inside her.

" I'm sorry." Whispered Lei, sniffing.

" You don't have to apologize, It's not your fault." Said Kai firmly.

Silence swept between the two as Kai hugged Lei tightly. While time slowly ticked away, Kai twiddled with Lei's soft and long dark green hair among his fingers. Lei wiped away the tears that were falling. Kai trapped one that Lei missed.

" Kai I-"

Kai placed a finger on Lei lips. In a second, Lei felt Kai's lips brushing over hers.

" I love you Lei. Really, so please smile for me." He mumbled when they broke apart.

Time stopped for Lei immediately. How Kai hid his worry, his sadness, if Lei didn't see the scene while she was gone, she would have fallen for it. She forced a convincing smile on her face again.

" C'mon Lei, we're going to tell the others we're going home first." Said Kai as he pulled Lei away from the tree. When they were walking on the streets across the busy people, Kai suddenly felt Lei stopping.

" Lei what's wrong ?" asked Kai as he turned around only to face a hooded figure. It was one of the hooded and cloaked figures. She was gripping Lei's other free hand firmly. Kai couldn't see anything under the hood except for her eyes. The figure's honey-golden eyes glared at him fiercely.

' Salem …' thought Lei, her face darkening.

" Lei belongs to us." Said Salem's hollow and empty voice.

" She's mine." Frowned Kai, giving her a death glare but Salem wasn't fazed.

" Fine. Then I'll leave her to die." Smirked Lei under the hood.

That struck Kai as his grip on Lei's hand loosened. Salem smirked victoriously and took the chance to snatch Lei away.

" Lei !!!!" he yelled but Salem and Lei just kept on running until they disappeared. ' What the hell is she doing ?!' thought Kai.

-

" I'll leave you here." Said Salem as she disappeared. " The rest is up to you."

_Run young one ! Quick !!!_

As Lei ran among the crowd, trying to shake off Kai, her heart was on the different side. It told her not to.

' I can't … I can't do it …' thought Lei as she started slowing down.

_He's catching up. Hurry !_ Said the voice again suddenly.

Lei's leg started to pick up speed again for no reason.

' I'm sorry Kai …' she thought as hot tears started rolling down her wet cheeks again.

" I'm sorry Kai," she spoke so softly that only the insects could hear. Finally, she plucked the courage to shout out loud. " I'M SORRY KAI !!!!!!" she yelled with all her heart as she ran into another crowd, hoping she'd lost a puzzled but anxious Kai.

_Meet us at the school gates._ Came the voice once again as a crying neko-jin headed her way towards her destination.

-

" There you are ! We've been waiting." Said Edmund.

Lei tried to smile but fail miserably. Instead, more tears replaced it.

" C'mon. We can't take you running away in that costume. Let's go change. And quickly, they'll find this place when that guy let's his friends know you're missing." Said Namie as she urged Salem to go with her.

-

Lei looked at herself in the mirror. Salem and Namie were outside the toilet whereas the boys were at the school gates, looking out.

" Hurry up, Lei …" said Namie from outside.

' I can't believe I'm doing this …' Lei thought while tying up her hair into a messy bun.

" Let's go. She said as Salem handed her a hooded cloak.

" Wear this on. It's a symbol of being us." She said as Lei covered herself and pulled up the hood, hiding her face as they went.

' From today onwards, I swear, I won't linger on my past anymore.' Swore Lei silently.

" That's good then." Muttered Salem. " Although I don't believe in god, but may god bless you." She said as The Demoralizers and their new teammate walked past The Bladebreakers.


	26. Last Thoughts

**Chap. 26 : Last Thoughts**

Silence filled the room as the Bladebreakers sat in the room, waiting for their friend to arrive. The incident of Lei disappearing happened yesterday. When the others knew about it, the first thing they did was to phone Kenny. And now, they were waiting for him to come since he was the brainiac. In Kai's mind, there were zillions of questions he wanted to ask.

( Flashback … )

As the merry gang returned to their room, they noticed Kai sitting in the sofa all alone. No Lei was there. A dozen of expressions were shown on Kai's face. His bangs were covering his eyes so everyone couldn't know what he was expressing.

" Where's Lei ?" asked Ray as Max told the others to leave, closing the door behind them.

" Where is Lei ?" asked Ray, repeating his question.

Kai was silent. He didn't make even the tiniest slip of sound. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted into the air as Ray Kon pinned him onto the wall.

" WHERE IS SHE ??!!!" he yelled but Kai still didn't give any response. Ray was getting frustrated.

" Where is my sister !?" growled Ray as he punched the poor piece of wall beside Kai's head, The Russian looked up with anger and angst in his eyes, sending the Chinese boy a death glare. Tears were forming in his eyes as they rolled down his cheeks. That was the first time ever Kai Hiwatari cried in 15 years.

" Do not call her your sister. You both aren't even relatives." Growled Kai before leaving Ray in a daze, slamming the door as he walked past the remaining members of the Bladebreakers as he went out to get some fresh air. Tyson and the others dashed into the room.

" Ray !!! We just saw Kai walking past !!! I think he's crying." Said Mariah.

Ray stood there, astounded. Lei in fact had the power to make the cold-hearted Kai cry ! But what hit ray was Kai's last sentence. How did he know ?

" Leave me alone Mariah. For the moment." Muttered Ray as he entered his room.

( End of Flashback )

As Kai pondered with his thoughts, the door suddenly flung opened and in came Kenny.

" Okay so, let's get down to business." He said as he turned Dizzi on.

-

" Very well then. You have chosen this path. And there is no turning back. Is that understood ?" asked a slimy and eerie voice as a hooded figure with the symbol of yin yang on her white cloak.

" Yes. This is my road. I chose it." She said as the voice grinned.

" Excellent. Now, if you may go to room 053, I'll be there in a minute. First, I have to settle some business with a problematic man. Now, if you excuse me …" it said before leaving.

The hooded figure sighed as she exited the room.

" How did it go ?" asked her teammate.

" Well." She lied.

" Welcome to the team then."

-

" It's no use. Dizzi can't detect her." Sighed Kenny, slightly frustrated.

" Why would Lei disappear anyway …" wondered Tyson as Hilary elbowed him before giving him the sign to shut his face.

" SHHHH !!!!" shushed everyone as Kenny carried on with his search.

" What !? I was only wondering !" he frowned.

Hilary whispered to him. " It's not about Kenny and his work Tyson. It's about Kai. You let him hear you and go to hell"

Kai overheard the whispering. " I'm fine guys. Tyson's right though." He said quietly.

" Great ! Now that's settled, I wanna get over this quick. Does anyone of you have any of Lei's clothes or something ?" asked Kenny.

" For what ?" asked Tala.

" I created a device specially meant for detecting stuff. I thought I could use it here." Thought the whiz boy aloud.

" Well, I'll go see if Lei left any clothes or not." Said Hilary as the girls entered Lei's room.

Kai got up too but went out for a stroll, slamming the door behind him. Ray followed.

-

As Kai walked among the falling snow, his thoughts took him to another place. Soon, he had forgotten that Ray was following him.

" Kai," said Ray quietly as the dual haired boy jumped.

" What ?" he asked.

" How did it happen ?" asked the Chinese boy as both friends sat down on a bench.

" I dunno." Shrugged Kai. " It just, occurred so suddenly."

" Oh." Ray nodded.

Once again, silence filled the atmosphere as it began to thicken. Kai just pondered around his thoughts until Ray asked him a surprising question.

" How did you know ?"

" Know what ?"

" About Lei and me."

" Oh. I just guessed. I was right, wasn't I ?" asked Kai, turning his attention towards the raven haired neko-jin.

Ray hesitated. He found it hard to say but he didn't have a choice anyway. Lying wasn't one of his abilities. What's more, Kai can see through everything.

" Yes. She's just my adopted sister that my mum found before she died." Said Ray softly. ( Okay, I don't know about Ray's parents and stuff so … I'll make it all up ) " My mum found her on the streets one winter day. She was unconscious and lying on the ground." Smiled Ray as he recalled that quiet and peaceful day.

( Flashback, 11 years ago … )

A dark green haired woman about the age of 28 walked along the streets of Beijing one winter. Snow was falling endlessly from the sky as the woman shivered, pulling her cloak closer towards her body. Her face was pale and her figure was as thin as a pole. The streets were deserted due to Christmas. Only a few shops were opened. Suddenly, the woman stopped her tracks. IN front of her laid a girl around the age of four with dark green hair too. Her face was deathly pale and her clothes were torn and tattered. She looked as if she was at the edge of death.

' Poor child.' Thought the woman as she scooped the tiny girl p and kept it close to her warm cloak.

" You're safe with me, Lei." Smiled the woman as she returned to her house.

( End of flashback )

" So that's what happened." Said Kai as Ray nodded before continuing.

" We tried asking her questions about herself, but she didn't know anything."

( Flashback )

A dark green haired girl sat on a wooden stool. A raven haired neko-jin sat in front of her with a list of questions on his hand. A pink haired neko-jin was beside him.

" How old are you ?' asked the boy.

" 4. At least, I think so." Replied the girl with a hollow voice.

" What is your name ?" asked the pinkette.

The girl shrugged and shook her head.

" Where do you come from ?" asked the boy curiously.

" I don't know."

" Who are your parents ?" asked the pinkette once more.

The girl shrugged again before frowning.

" Why are you guys asking me questions ? I know nothing so bug off." She snapped.

" Oh sorry." Said the pinkette as the girl stood up and sent the two a glare.

The boy was irritated.

" We already said sorry !!!" he frowned.

" You have no rights to rule over me. I don't even know who you are."

" What about you !? You don't even know who your parents are !" yelled the boy as the girl froze.

The pinkette was watching this with fear.

Turning around, the girl gave the boy a deadly glare. Her golden eyes narrowed into slits as they raged with anger. In a split second, the boy was on the ground with a slight bruise on his cheek.

" Ray !" gasped the pinkette.

" Shut up. You have absolutely NO rights to tell me what to do." The girl growled before leaving the room.

( End of flashback )

Kai lit a slight smile on his face.

" You offended her back there." He pointed.

" Yeah, it was stupid. The bruise lasted for a week." Chuckled Ray humourously.

" Wow. But I didn't know Lei could glare so well." Grinned Kai.

" Yeah, I guess she was taught by some punk back there when she was living in the streets."

The humour faded away in a few minutes as silence replaced it.

" You're lucky to have someone like her as a sister." Said Kai, with envy hidden in his voice.

" I hope you cherish her well. If you don't, Lee's second in line." Grinned Ray.

" Don't worry. I will." Assured Kai as both friends glanced at each other before gazing into the sky, thoughts lingering at a certain neko-jin.

-

As Lei entered room 053, her thoughts kept taking her back to a certain Russian blader. She wanted to cherish her thoughts of him before they disappear, which was going to happen very soon. Boris was in the controller's room with the other four Demoralizers.

" So Lei, are you ready ?" he asked, hiding a grin as Lei nodded. " Step into the cylinder sized container please." He instructed.

Lei did what she was told.

' Okay,' she told herself, ' this is it Lei, the day you've been avoiding and waiting for.' A sad smile made its way towards Lei's pale and skinny face. She already didn't have much energy to live. After this, Lei knew she'll just be an empty shell that lived for her so-called-master.

As Boris's bony finger reached out for the button, Lei thought of Kai.

Tall, loner, dual-haired, cold, quiet, warm, kind but most of all, dear to her.

" I'll l-" Lei didn't get to finish the sentence in her mind and lime-green liquid droned her, making her feel unconscious. Slowly, Kai's solemn face began to disappear from her sight as her eyelids closed, darkness welcoming her back.

' _You belong here.' _

* * *

Right ... Anyways, after such err ... sad ( or whatever you describe it ) chappies, here are some Q's.

Do you guys want a sad ending or not ?

Do you guys prefer TalaDenise pairing or Tala with another OC ?


	27. Failed

Mmmm ... Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed ! And those who gave their suggestions, special thanks to them !! Ahhh ... This time, I'll just update one chap I guess. Since the next chap's gonna be VERY long. I won't want you guys to be tired and straining your eyes to read. That'll be bad ... Anyway, expect a crappy chap from me.

* * *

**Chap. 27 : Failed**

( Dreams … )

This time, it was Kai that entered the other dimension.

' Where is this place ?' he asked himself.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him, standing a few meters away. Kai rubbed his eyes to get a closer look.

" Lei !" Kai gasped as Lei smiled warmly.

Kai felt relieved. But suddenly, Lei's warm smile turned into a sly grin as her golden eyes narrowed into slits.

" Be prepared, Hiwatari." She smirked before disappearing.

" Lei ! Lei !!! LEI !!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kai as he ran to search for the neko-jin.

( End of dreams )

Kai jerked awake as he bolted up from his bed, sweating nervously. It had been a month since Lei's disappearance and lately, Kai had nightmares about her. Yesterday's was Lei being turned into a devil that killed people. And today, she told him in his dream to be prepared. What was happening ?

" Kai !!!!!! You better hurry up !!!" yelled Max as Kai blinked.

He looked at his watch and jumped.

" Holy shit !!!!" he cursed before scrambling out of bed and closing the bathroom door.

-

" Kai, you're late." Grinned Tyson as Kai glared at him before taking his seat.

" Shut up."

The Bladebreakers were sitting in the living room while having their breakfast. Ray was reading the newspapers.

" Sigh …" he shook his head as all attention turned to the neko-jin.

" What'z up today ?" asked Tala before gulping his whole glass his milk.

" It's been happening recently. The same killer's killing everyone around this area." Frowned Ray as the girls gasped.

" That's terrible ! Who would do such a thing !?" they frowned.

" Anyway, just cross out fingers and pray that it won't happen here." Said Kai simply.

" Oh well, are you guys done ? We're going out for shopping today. I JUST CAN'T MISS THE MEGA SALES !!!!!" she squealed, running around as Tyson cried.

" My money …" he moaned.

" Oh c'mon you chickens !! Let's go !!!" said Mariah as she dragged a mushroom sighing Ray out of the room.

" I pass." Said Kai as he escaped into his room before anyone could catch him.

" Damn that Hiwatari ! Always getting the good stuff !" frowned Tala as the others went out of the room. ( There's a reason Tala, just sit back, relax and watch. Don't forget to bring popcorn and coke too ! )

-

( 7.00 p.m. … )

Kai was still in his room, staying there the whole day. Tyson and the others weren't back yet. Probably the girls were still fussing about which clothes are nice and which aren't. Slowly, Kai placed the book in his hands down and closed his eyes.

" I know you're watching me. Come out. There's no one but us." He said as a figure appeared behind him.

" You're the one who has been killing people around this area huh ?' smiled Kai as he stood up and turned around.

The figure said nothing but just raised a knife and plunged forward, aiming for Kai's heart. But Kai dodged it in time. ( How can I let him die when the fun is just about to begin ? )

" What are you ?! Crazy !?" growled Kai. He could feel the hooded figure smirking.

" Be prepared, Hiwatari."

-

After half an hour's time of dodging and killing Kai gave up.

" Fine, if you wanna kill me, do it now." He relented as the hooded figure smirked in victory.

' I win.'

As the knife forwarded every second, the more Kai became nervous. Just when it reached Kai's chest, Kai closed his eyes tightly, waiting for death. But, he didn't feel any painful piercing through his skin. He opened his eyes narrowly and found the hooded figure frozen.

CLANG !!!

The knife dropped onto the ground as the figure dropped onto the ground, clutching her head and chest for air. The continuous coughs became familiar to Kai.

" L-L-Lia-r." breathed Lei, struggling slightly.

Kai knelt down and observed the figure closely. Her movements were similar to someone. Blood started trickling down her forehead as well as tears. Kai couldn't bear to see it any longer. As his hand reached out for the hooded figure's cheek, the more tears came down. Suddenly, the figure lunged forward and in a flash, she was on top of Kai, crying silently.

" Why Kai ?" she said shakily, " Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance ?" she asked quietly as blood and tears met and mixed together before dripping on Kai's sweater. " I don't know who I live for now … I don't know why I kill people for, I don't know why I came to this world anyway, I'm lost. Kai, help me end this, KILL ME NOW !!!!!!" shouted Lei as tears rolled out from her face. Kai bit his lip as he looked at the helpless 15 year old teenager.

" No. I won't." he said firmly.

" If you don't, I'll end this myself." Said Lei darkly as she grabbed the knife beside Kai and pointed it at Kai.

" Go ahead. I'd be happy if I was killed by you." Said Kai as he caressed Lei's cheek under the hood. Lei froze, dropping the knife again as Kai s face lit a sad smile. Slowly, his free hand reached out for Lei's hood as he lowered it, revealing Lei's blood-stained face.

" Lei, you haven't being sleeping well." Pointed Kai, noticing Lei's dark rings around her eyes.

Lei looked up as their eyes met. Suddenly, a slash of pain entered Lei's mind. Unable to hold on much longer, Lei immediately collapsed on Kai, leaving Kai in slightly shock.

Just when Kai sat up, a blast of smoke and wind appeared in front him as four hooded figures appeared.

" Argh ! I told you we've shouldn't have sent her here. She wasn't very well from the beginning." Grumbled a hollow voice as the leader stepped forward.

" Kai Hiwatari, hand over Lei." He said.

" Why should I when she's mine ? Won't I be stupid to fall for your trick ?" asked Kai mockingly.

" Don't make me do this the hard way." Growled the leader as another teammate took out an M4. The others took out a CZ 75 and M14.

" To die, we offer 3 types of guns. Which one, you choose." Smirked the leader.

One of the teammates walked forward towards Kai as she took out a bottle of spray.

" Here's the salad." She grinned as she sprayed a bit of powder towards Kai. Kai immediately dropped lei and dodged onto his bed.

' Shit.' He thought as the leader carried Lei on his back.

Kai didn't like the movement of the leader's and vice versa.

" I don't like that look on your face Hiwatari." Growled the figure.

" Neither do I." glared Kai as one of the teammates threw explosion powder in front of Kai as they disappeared.

' I'll get you back Lei, I swear I won't lose you again. Unlike last time …' he thought.

" Kai, WE'RE BACK !!!!"

* * *

Well, that was a ... I dunno. You review what you think about the story I guess. Anyway, thanks for reading ! 


	28. Raven II

Mmmm ... A very long chappie indeed.9 pages, word in Verdana and word size 11. Wow ... The longest chap I have written in history ... Well, thanks for reviewing you guys !!! Anyways, I'll stop the crap and let's gte on with it. Oh and, this chap might be a little crappy so, don't mind me !!!

P.S : You might wanna go to the ladies/gents before you read this. No advertisements or whatever in the middle of the story !!!

* * *

**Chap. 28 : Raven II**

Kai let out a sigh seeing upon his teammates that were sneaking up behind him. He frowned, recalling earlier's event.

( Flashback )

" What are you guys doing ?" asked Kai, noticing Tyson and the others following him out of the school grounds. They immediately stopped and showed themselves.

" Err, nothing." Smiled Tyson sheepishly.

" Don't lie." Glared Kai.

" Oh fine, fine. We're following you since you looked suspicious earlier. We just want to know what's going on." Revealed Hilary, unable to hold the secret much longer.

Kai sighed. " Since when did you idiots become so bright ?" he asked sarcastically.

" Oh just tell us what's going on." Grumbled Mariam, unhappy with Kai noticing them. ( **Mariam** : As a saint shield, I feel angry to have our plans noticed. )

" Fine. It started like this …"

( End of Flashback … )

Kai grumbled silently at his own stupidity for telling those idiots what happened.

' I'm an idiot.' He thought as the team carried on their way towards the abbey.

-

" They're coming, sir." Said a hooded figure as his teammates nodded. A purpled haired man turned around, his face grinning broadly.

" Release experiment EA01. Welcome them surprisingly. I want no fails this time." He said as the four hooded figures left the damp room.

" It is time," said one of them as the leader opened a door that lead to a room full of cylinder shaped tubes. Inside the largest was a girl with lime green liquid flowing inside the container. Raising their blades, four of them looked at each other and nodded.

" Let it rip !!!" yelled the leader as four blades flung themselves towards the tube, smashing it into pieces as the green liquid flowed out of the shattered glass. The girl stood up shakily as she stepped out of the tube, meeting with the Demoralizers.

" It is time," repeated one of them, " Show them what you can do."

-

" Well, here we are." Said Kai as the team stopped in front of a tall and ransacked building.

" Wow, exactly how many stories does this building have ?" asked Kenny, puzzled.

" I … didn't count." Said Tala as the Bladebreakers entered the building, welcoming back many unpleasant memories.

When the creaky door opened, a voice suddenly floated by.

" Welcome, Bladebreakers." It grinned.

" What do you want ?" snarled Tala as Kai frowned.

" Boris." He spat.

" Then what brings you all here ?" asked Boris.

" We came for a little exploration. I think I forgotten something here." Said Kai.

" I see. Well, have fun ! My bladers will entertain you as you go along. Good Luck, you'll need it." Smirked Boris as his voice disappeared.

" This is getting fishy. I don't like his tone." Frowned Ray.

" C'mon, I swore I'll get it back. No matter what happens." Said Kai darkly as the Bladebreakers continued their journey.

Soon, they met up with their first customer. The first Demoralizer.

" Good afternoon." Smiled the hooded figure.

" Do you mind lowering your hood ?" asked Max, gloomy with the person.

" Oh no, the hood represents a symbol of us. My element is water so my symbol is Aquarius." Smiled the figure, showing the gang the symbol on his black cloak.

" What's your name ?" asked Mariah.

" Asher Robinson. Got a problem ?"

" No. Just curious." Mumbled Denise.

" Right, please send your challenger, I'm not here for chit-chatting." Smiled Asher, raising his Aquablue blade.

" I'll go. I have a score to settle with this guy." Volunteered Tyson as everyone looked at him.

" Okay, Hilary will stay with you while we move on. I don't want to waste any time." Said Kai as the others continued.

When they reached the 10th floor ( Altogether 52 floors ), the second opponent appeared.

" STOP !!!" it said. " Send up your blader before passing. That is my only request."

" And you are ?" asked Ray.

" Namie Hayashibara." Said the girl with the Sun symbol on her black cloak.

" Don't blame me for being merciless then." Said Ray as he stood in front of the beydish bravely.

" Let's see who the crybaby is when the game ends." Grinned Namie as Ray smirked.

" I'll stay here with Ray then." Said Mariah as everyone nodded.

"Take care!! And good luck!" cheered Mariam as they went on.

-

" Man !!! I'm tired of climbing so many flights of stairs !" groaned Kenny as he stopped to take a break.

" C'mon !!! We have an important mission in our hands ! Don't slack !!!" yelled Max as he pulled Kenny up to the stairs.

" Thank god we have Kai's hell trainings though." Said Mariam as Kai gave an eye rolling smile.

" Hn." He said.

" Exactly which floor is this ?" asked Denise.

" Level 25." Replied Tala.

Everyone's eyes nearly popped. ( Excluding Kai of course. )

Just then, a door appeared in front of them out of nowhere. Kai signaled them to stop.

" Should we go in ?" asked Kenny.

" I guess." Said Tala, unsure as Kai opened the door.

" Welcome, Bladebreakers. I'm Edmund Taylor and I'll be your entertainer for this afternoon. As what last two bladers requested, send out your blader." Said the hooded figure with the rose symbol on his Black cloak.

" Max, I'll leave you to deal with this." Barked Kai as the remaining members of the Bladebreakers left Max and Mariam alone.

" I wonder when are we gonna face the top boss. Perhaps the old geezer himself." Wondered Tala outloud as Kai frowned.

" I wouldn't want to face him. He only talks big anyway." Said Kai as Denise grinned.

" He's far worse than that. At least I think so." Said Kenny.

" You bet !! All he does is just command people around. He's a pain in the butt." Groaned Denise.

" I can't wait to kick his ass !!! That face'll be priceless. Put in the net and poof !!! The money's gonna come freely like water." Smirked Tala as Denise laughed.

After climbing 20 flights of stairs, the Bladebreakers came upon another door again.

" Well, I wonder who's gonna be the opponent." Said Tala as he pushed the door open.

Inside the room was another hooded figure standing in front of a large beydish. Her cloak had a flame symbol on it.

' Fire and ice. This should be interesting.' Thought Tala as he stepped forward bravely.

" The name's Salem Talientzev."

" Tala Ivanov."

Silence rose between the two bladers. Salem smirked under the hood.

" What's so funny ?" asked Denise, frowning. She didn't really like Salem's personality.

" Shut up. It's none of your business anyway." Snapped Salem fiercely.

" Mood swings." Sighed Tala, raising his launcher.

" Kenny, you stay here with Tala and Denise. I'll go alone myself." Said Kai as he walked past Salem.

" Careful Hiwatari, I won't know if you get to come out of the next level in one piece. You wouldn't know what's gonna happen." Warned Salem as Kai blinked.

' What does she mean ?' he thought as he continued his way towards the top floor. Inside, he knew what he wanted was waiting for him there.

' I'm coming, Lei !!'

-

When Kai reached the last floor, which was the 52nd floor, he was nearly out of breath.

' Man ! Should have known I took the elevator rather than running !' he thought, regretting as he entered the room, his own fear.

Inside the room, was only a huge beydish in the middle and nothing else. The walls were shut and there was only a window. Just one.

" Welcome, master Kai. We've been expecting you." Smirked Boris's nasty voice from the megaphone hidden somewhere in the room.

" I'm guessing you want a match between some cocky blader. I want my prize when I win." Growled Kai.

" Oh sure. But I think you won't be able to beat my ace." Grinned Boris as one of the metal walls slid open, letting another hooded figure in before shutting tightly again. The blader in front of Kai was different from others. The figure was wearing a white cloak with the yin and yang symbol imprinted on it. Kai could see anything inside the hood but he sensed the figure wearing earphones.

" You're controlling him, Boris. I want a fair match." Muttered Kai darkly.

" Don't worry, the earphones are just for emergency. And good luck. You two will need a lifetime to get out of here." Informed Boris as he grinned.

" Let's get down to business then." Said Kai as both bladers raised their blades, preparing to launch.

' 3, 2, 1 …' counted the figure silently.

" LET IT RIP !!!!'

" C'mon Dranzer !!! I'm counting on you !!!!" murmured Kai as Dranzer attacked the black blade endlessly, slamming it hard. The attacks affected the figures blade directly. It was like the blade had combined itself with its master. Whenever Dranzer attacked, the blade wouldn't dodge and just let itself being hit. Moreover, the figure was letting himself get hurt too. It was like being toyed around and Kai didn't like it.

" Dranzer ! Blazing Gig !!!!" he commanded as Dranzer gave the black blade a direct hit, sending the blade and its master flying through the air. The blade landed on the dish gracefully but the master landed on the concreted floor with a hard bump, knocking on his head. Kai felt sorry for this poor blader.

" Boris !" he barked. " You call this an ace ? I call it a loser ! He's not even fit to be a blader !!"

Boris laughed at Kai's words. " Oh my ! So that's what you call her !!! A him ?! Oh my ! I think I'm gonna die of laughter ! Anyway Kai, the show isn't even starting yet and you've used that much energy. You don't even stand a chance !" said the old purple geezer.

Kai frowned seeing upon the blader in front of him standing up.

' I'm not gonna lose.' Thought Kai as he calmed himself before continuing attacking.

" Dranzer, ignore him ! ATTACK !!!!!!!" growled Kai.

Dranzer attacked the black blade with any style she could. Sideways, direct blows, below, on top, zigzag and etc but none got the blade out of the dish. It was a quiet and cold battle. Kai kept on wondering who this mysterious figure was. But he also concentrated on the battle. After 10 minutes, Kai felt exhausted. He wanted to rest. It felt tiring. Suddenly, he heard Boris's voice coming from inside the hood.

_It is time. Show him the new you. _

Suddenly, Kai felt a pair of pure-golden slits glaring fiercely at him inside the hood. Kai thought it resembled someone familiar. It wasn't Ray or Salem. The longer the pair of eyes stared at him, the scarier Kai thought the figure was. Kai had never felt so horrified in his life. Just then, the figure mumbled a few words inside the hood. A gust of cool breeze swept through the two bladers from the only window as the figure's hood lowered itself down completely. Long dark-green hair, front bangs that covered most of her eyes, golden eyes that reflected the light, the ace blader Boris mentioned was none other than Lei herself.

" Lei." Was the only thing that came out from a stunned Kai.

Lei paid no attention towards the blader in front of her.

" Lei !! Why are you working for him !!!! Why are you with Boris !!?? Lei !!!" yelled Kai.

Lei looked as if she was deaf.

" ANSWER ME LEI !!!!!!!" shouted Kai. Lei gave no response to the desperate teen.

" Kai, Kai, no matter what you do, it won't work. She doesn't listen to outsiders anymore. Anyway, let the battle continue !!! FIGHT !!!!" commanded Boris as Lei grinned. Kai didn't like the grin on her face. He felt like there wasn't anything pleasant that was gonna happen later.

"_Careful Hiwatari, I won't know if you get to come out of the next level in one piece. You wouldn't know what is going to happen." _

Salem's last sentence floated through Kai's ears. Kai looked as if lightning had strike him.

' Of course !!! Salem was trying to warn me !!! Why didn't I notice it earlier !?' he thought, cursing himself on his stupidity.

When Kai realized he had spaced out, it was too late. Lei's blade, Raven, was already rushing her way through as it slammed Dranzer endlessly.

" Attack it Raven !!! Don't let it get in your way !!!" said Lei.

Kai noticed Lei's sound was much more different from before. It was much more emotionless, much hollowed.

' This must be a copy ! This isn't the real Lei !!!' thought Kai. " You're just a copy of Lei, you aren't the original !!! Tell me where is Lei !!!!" shouted Kai as Dranzer fought back Raven fiercely.

" Indeed Kai. You're still as sharp as ever. But too bad. You're blinded over the past few months. The Lei you've always been with is now this Lei. You've been with the copy ! Ha ! And you still have the cheek to say it out loud now. What a laugh !!!!" Boris laughed, resembling a hyena.

Kai was greatly puzzled by Boris's words. He has loved a copy ? Kai was confused. He didn't know how to react. When Kai was lost in his thoughts, Boris spoke again.

" Don't worry Kai. You'll soon see the true Lei no one has seen. You'll be the first one to experience The Lei Yamazaki's power !!! Be prepared !!!!" announced the purple haired old geezer as Kai frowned.

What Lei Yamazaki's power ? And what ' _The_ Lei Yamazaki' ? It was absurd of Lei to be called 'the'. Moreover, why was her surname 'Yamazaki' ?

" Raven, Dark Lust !" commanded Lei as Kai snapped out of his thoughts.

" Dranzer ! Blazing Gig Tempest !!!!"

Both attacks collided, creating a blast. Sparks that flew began to create smoke; from thin smoke, it started to become thick.

" Dranzer !!! Attack !!! Don't give it a chance to evade !!!" yelled Kai as his blue blade pushed Lei's black blade back with full force.

" F-F-Fight it BACK !!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lei as a force created itself, sending the two bladers flying into the air. Kai landed on his feet in a kneeling position whereas Lei crashed into the metal walls.

" Lei !!!"

" SHUT UP !!!!!" yelled the neko-jin with rage as she stood up shakily, wiping blood away from her lips.

Kai was taken aback. He had never seen Lei so angry before.

" I'll win this thing, I'll win this no matter what comes in my way, I WILL NOT LOSE !!!!!" swore Lei, glaring at Kai.

' She's gone mad.' Thought Kai. ' I have to end this !!!' he told himself, determined to save her.

" It all ends here Lei, You will lose no matter what." Said Kai, returning the glare. " Dranzer, Volcano Excellent Emission !!!"

Dranzer started to spin furiously, its movements were starting to resemble her master's feelings. The bond between them became stronger. Soon, after various attacks from both bladers, Lei couldn't take it any longer.

" RAVEN !!!! DARK LUST !!!" she yelled as Boris grinned.

Kai knew it was useless, he couldn't beat Lei. Just when the attack reached Kai, it suddenly stopped. Kai opened an eye to peep. He saw Lei on the ground, clutching her chest. She was wide eyed and the expression on her face told Kai she was in pain.

' The drug effect is wearing off !' thought Lei as Kai rushed to her side.

" Lei, Lei ! What's going on ? Don't scare me like that !"

" L-L-Leave me alone !!!" growled Lei, struggling to gasp for air.

" You're in big trouble young lady, and I won't leave you !" snapped Kai as he removed Lei's cloak, undoing the complicated knot that Lei tied. Lei immediately gripped Kai's hand tightly, signaling him to stop untying. Her hands were icy cold. Kai shivered on Lei's cold grip.

" L-L-Leave me a-alone!!!" repeated Lei.

" I can't ! And I won't !!!! I won't leave you !!!" promised Kai.

Lei looked at him, her eyes returning to normal.

" Kai ?" she called out his name. Her voice was back to normal. Kai felt relived.

" Thank god." He mumbled.

The more Lei became normal, the more she felt pain. Her grip on Kai's hand began to loosen. Slowly, she began to loose conscious.

Kai, seeing that Lei began to feel dizzy, hugged her tightly.

" Don't close your eyes. I'll think of a way to get out." He whispered.

-

Outside, the snow began to get heavier. The sky had turned dark. It looked as if a storm was brewing. Tyson and the others had rushed out of the building in time, tired, but smiling with victory.

" RAY !!!!!" yelled Tyson, waving his arms as the neko-jin plus the others came towards him.

" Where's Kai ?" asked Tala.

" I dunno."

" Perhaps he's gone home." Guessed Max.

Suddenly, a beam of light shot into the highest floor of the building as light surrounded the building.

" WHAT THE !?"

-

" Don't close your eyes, I'll think of a way to get out." Kai whispered as Lei nodded. The Russian looked around. He saw no openings except for the small window. He decided that the window was their only chance to get out. Just when he was about to place an icy Lei onto the floor, he suddenly heard a voice coming from her earphones.

**Activate !**

-

Kai found himself in another dimension. In front of him was a huge padlock. Chains were bounding the padlock tightly.

**Activate !!!**

_Click !!!!_

The padlock unlocked itself as the chains loosened and feel onto the ground. Suddenly, Kai saw something shining. He took a step forward and the next thing was …

-

Kai suddenly jerked awake from his daydream. A beam of light shot directly towards Lei as she rose into the air. Light surrounded Lei and started to glow brightly. Kai couldn't see clearly. But he could hear screeching sounds coming from Lei. Light balls started to form around the neko-jin, circling her. The more time went away, the brighter the light glowed. Suddenly, something started to come out from Lei's mouth. Something was sucking a blurry and white from Lei's mouth. Finally, the light glowed at its maximum, making everything blind. Kai closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms. After a few minutes, Kai felt the light disappearing as he opened his eyes. Lei floated down from the air like a leaf until she reached the ground. Her eyes were closed.

" Lei ?" asked Kai, feeling idiotic.

Lei's eyes flickered open. Kai's mouth dropped a little when he saw what was laid in front of him. Lei eyes, were completely different form before. It had nothing in it. The 15 year old neko-jin looked as if she had been possessed by a zombie.

" Lei ?!" called Kai once again, this time his voice full of worry.

Suddenly, Raven's attack flung towards Kai. Kai didn't have time to react. He was a goner. He closed his eyes and prayed to god to let him have the opportunity to go to heaven. As he waited, nothing came. He opened his eyes and saw his loyal and faithful Dranzer blocking the attacks.

/ Fight Master ! Defeat it !!!!/

Kai knew what he had to do. It was hard to think of what was going to happen afterwards.

" Forgive me Lei." He mumbled before calling out Dranzer to evade.

The battle between two bladers had only started.

-

' Give it your best shot Dranzer ! Win it !!!!' thought Kai as Dranzer nodded and soared in the air before diving down to attack.

This time, Raven dodged it easily. But Lei didn't say anything about dodging the attack.

/ Master !!!! Miss Lei has lost her control over her blade !!! Raven is taking control now !!!!/ informed the phoenix.

The colour on Kai's face droned. How could a bitbeast do that !?

/ To win this, we have to destroy Raven completely./

/ Fine. We'll give it our final shot !/ said Kai after hesitation.

" Go Dranzer !!!! DESTROY IT !!!!" commanded Kai.

Raven dodged every attack and counter-attacked offensively. While, the blades were busy, Kai tried to knock sense into Lei's head.

" Lei !!! Snap out of your daydreaming !!! You're the mistress here !!!! You can't let a bitbeast control you ! LEI, DO YOU READ ME !!??? LEI YOU STUPID, USELESS NEKO-JIN !!!!" yelled Kai.

That hit Lei hard. Her head started a mental storm.

" Get out of my head !!!!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD !!!!!!!" She screamed, clutching her head as she shook it hard. " GET OUT !! I DON'T WANT YOU IN !!!!"

_You can't, you're attached to me now. We are stuck forever !!!!_

" NO !!!!!!!!!!!"

_Use your last attack !!!! Use your final attack !!!! I cannot wait anymore !!!! I WANT DESTRUCTION !!!!!!!!!_

" NOOOOOO !!!!!!!! RAVEN !!!!!!!! DON'T !!!!!!!" stopped Lei but she had no choice. She was part of her bitbeast now.

" **ETERNAL DARKNESS **!!!!!!!" screamed Lei, who was going crazy as a huge and a black raven emerged from the black blade, its eyes burning with evil. The earth started to rumble. Bits of the ceiling started to fall. One landed beside Kai.

/ Dranzer !!! What am I supposed to do now ?!/

/ There's not a choice now Master. Everything is already decided from the start. Ms. Lei will forever be gone./

A spiral of glowing dark light emerged around Lei before rising into the sky, creating holes from every slide of metal hole until it finished, leaving the dark-green haired neko-jin unconscious in a bubble. The bitbeast Raven flew towards it, with its long and swishy tail following it as Raven spread its wings, protecting the bubble from any harm. Lei opened her eyes slowly inside the bubble. Kai could see that she was almost lifeless. He finally realized that the real Lei was just a tool for destruction. But he loved her.

" **_The prophecy was created, passed down until the progeny received, as the creator emerged, the prophecy is now," _**Lei paused, turning her gaze at the blunette in front of her, " **_Complete." _**

The black bubble burst as everything exploded, due to air pressure ( I don't know about science so … don't sue if this is incorrect ). Dranzer covered her master, protecting Kai. Raven flew to Lei's face as it opened its beak, wanting something from her. A silver, glowing ball was sucked out of Lei's chest as it rested on Lei's palm. The hypnotized neko-jin presented it to the feathered creature in front of her as Raven swallowed it down its throat. When everything had dissolved in the creature's body, Lei immediately fell down from the air. Kai made a run towards her as he caught Lei swiftly, before sitting on Dranzer's back.

" Dranzer, get us out of here !!!!" he told the red phoenix as Dranzer took them out of the building, before it collapsed. A thunderous cry could be heard from the building when it toppled down. Kai reckoned Raven had been destroyed, and now it was waiting to be reborn from the ashes. From the sunset sky, Kai could see the Bladebreakers waving it him. He smiled slightly and glanced at the soulless neko-jin. Slowly, Lei slipped and fell, only waiting for death to welcome her.

" LEI !!!!" yelled Kai as he dived for Lei. Slowly, he managed to grab Lei's arm as he pulled her closer, hugging her tightly. As time ticked away, the ground became closer as well as death. Lei used her final strength to protect Kai.

' _I don't want him to go just like this.'_ She thought, creating a semi-bubble to protect Kai from the ground.

_I'll love you forever, Kai. _

* * *

Well, what can I say ? It's near the end of the story. A few more chappies left ... How sad. T.T 


	29. Back to Normal

PBRaven : It's raining, it's pouring ... The old man is snoring ... He went to bed and bumped his head and couldn't get up in the morning ...

Pure ( Disclaimer ) : Don't mind her, she has gone mad since today Malaysia, Johore, Jaybee is having a storm.

PBRaven : IT'S RAINING !!! IT'S POURING !!

Pure : Urgh !!! Anyways, thanks to all that reviewed. Don't worry, this chap ain't gonna be angsty, well, at least I think so. SO, sit back and enjoy the story ... It's gonna end by this month ... Now to shut that stupid authoress's mouth ... -stomps away to PBRaven while grabbing a CZ 75-

* * *

**Chap. 29 : Back to Normal**

Lei felt herself spiraling downwards. She opened her eyes and found herself in a completely black dimension. When she stopped, she fell onto the ground. The ground was cold. Suddenly, a chained and bolted door appeared out of nowhere. Lei felt herself attracted to the door. Slowly, she floated towards the door and without doing anything, the door unlocked itself and opened automatically for Lei to come in. As Lei floated like a ghost into the door, it shut itself and locked automatically, never letting anyone in ever again.

-

Kai opened his eyes open and sat up slowly on the bed. He rubbed his eyes to see more clearly. No mistake, he was in a ward. Everything was bright. The rays of sunlight shone in the room, making it hard for Kai to see.

" You're awake, Kai." Said Ray from the door as Kai jumped.

" Ray !"

" We thought you were dead. You have been in here for 2 days." Informed the neko-jin.

" Speaking of dead, where's Lei ?" asked Kai, anxious to know.

The colour on Ray's face drone.

" She's not dead, is she ?" asked Kai as Ray's face shot up.

" Oh no, she's not. She's sort of dead."

" As in ?"

" Coma. Sadly, now if you excuse me, I still have school." Said Ray as he left the room, leaving Kai dumbstruck.

' Coma huh ?' he thought as he headed for the washroom.

-

Kai entered Lei's room, room 10C. Her room was different from other people. It had slightly darker colour walls and the curtains weren't open. The only thing that enlightened the whole room was a vase of flowers that were sent by the Bladebreakers with a 'Get well' card. Lei's heartbeat sounds could be heard from the machine. It was slow. Unlike normal humans. Kai walked towards Lei and took a seat beside her. She had bandages around her head and hands. Lei had an unreadable expression on her face. She looked like an Egyptian mummy.

' You sure are an interesting book.' He thought.

He slowly reached out for her hand and held it tightly. It was cold. No signal of warmth. Of course ! He forgot what he had witnessed back at the abbey. He himself saw Lei Yamazaki's soul being sucked out by her own bitbeast. Kai thought it was cruel of bitbeasts to be like that. Lei wasn't meant for torturing stuff. Kai tried to recall important events of Lei and him but ended up recalling sad ones. He slapped himself mentally. He shouldn't be here daydreaming. He should be doing something useful to Lei. Like thinking of ways to save her from coma and stuff. Suddenly, the doctor's words came flowing in Kai's mind like water.

_Her organs are badly damaged. There are no signs of life in her body. But what puzzles me is how she's living at the moment without warmth. Anyway, we reckon she'll be in coma for the rest of her life until she dies. It'll be a miracle for her to wake up. _

Kai shuddered at the doctor's words. He didn't want Lei to be unconscious for the rest of her life. She was only 15 and she had such a long time to live.

**The prophecy was created, passed down until the progeny received, as the creator emerged, the prophecy is now, complete.**

The sentence two days ago repeated itself in Kai's mind, echoing itself. At that time, Kai was shocked to realize that Lei was just a progeny, an instrument just to complete some stupid dangerous prophecy. What the hell anyway. Using human as a tool. Kai thought it was absurd. Whoever created this stupid bizarre thing was sure mentally disturbed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as four teenagers entered the room. Kai frowned. They were the Demoralizers that worked for Boris who was now dead. ( YAY !!!! ) They were wearing normal clothes, unlike their cloaks and hoods stuff.

" We don't want a fight here and vice versa." Said Namie.

" Suit yourself."

" So, why aren't you at school Hiwatari ?" asked Edmund, frowning that Kai was holding Lei's lifeless hand.

" I just woke up this morning, Taylor." Growled Kai.

Both bladers were glaring at each other. Until Namie elbowed Edmund to cut it out.

" Keep your mouth shut Edmund ! You sure know how to offend people." She muttered as Kai smirked.

' Victory.' He thought.

" So, what do you plan to do this afternoon Kai ?" asked Asher, the peace-lover.

Kai blinked at Asher, calling him his name. Edmund gawked at his teammate as if he was some gorilla that escaped from the zoo.

" What !? Now that we're agent-free, we can relax ourselves right ? Can't we be friends ?" asked Asher, pointing his finger at his white shirt that had hands shaking with the 'united' word on it. Salem nodded in agreement.

" He's right. Stop being thick-skulled Ed." She said as everyone hid a smile except for Edmund, embarrassed of himself being called 'Ed'.

" So, Ed, what brings you guys here ?" asked Kai, emphasizing on the 'Ed' word.

" Watch your mouth Hiwatari." Growled the Demoralizer team leader.

" We just came here for a visit. Never thought we'd meet you here thought." Said Namie. " Actually, it was Edmund's idea we visit Lei. He seemed anxious about her."

Kai glared at Edmund. He didn't want to share Lei or let her get taken by anyone.

" She's taken." Said Kai, taking his glare off from Edmund.

" I see." Grinned Asher as Salem shook her head, sighing.

" Stupid Eddie. Fighting over 'love'." She mumbled.

Kai looked at the mocha haired girl, puzzled.

" Don't mind her. She's a bit sensitive." Said Namie, noticing Kai's weird expression.

" Salem Talientzev, don't call me what stupid Ed or Eddie again ! It's embarrassing !" growled Edmund as Salem sent her leader a death glare, so scary that it sent shivers down Kai's spine.

Suddenly, the door flung open and in came the merry bunch.

" ARGH !!! School was boring !!!" groaned Tyson loudly as Hilary pulled his ear.

" You're in the hospital." She lectured, noticing the Demoralizers.

" Hey, if it isn't Mr. Peace-treaty Asher Robinson, what brings you guys here ?" she asked as everyone turned their attention towards Kai who just let go of Lei's icy hand a few seconds ago.

" Yes ?" Kai asked icily. ( Perhaps Lei's icy effect has affected him. )

" Nothing. We're just surprised that you'd actually let them in." said Mariah.

" I see. It seems like some people don't want us around. C'mon mates, we're leaving." Smiled Asher as the four bladers stood up and turned to leave. Salem whispered something to Namie. Namie nodded before looking at Kai.

" Careful Kai, you'd better watch your steps from now on." She said before leaving.

When Salem walked past Tala …

" Forget everything." She told the red-headed prankster before closing the door.

Tala frowned as he took a seat beside Kai. Denise followed him.

" What did she say ?" she asked curiously.

" Oh nothing. She didn't say anything." Lied Tala, smiling.

( Flashback … )

" Wolborg, give it your best shot !!!"

Salem said nothing but just grinned under the hood.

" Do it, Qian." She murmured.

Suddenly, Tala felt himself going through time. Suddenly, he stopped at a ransacked place. Denise had disappeared. And so had Salem.

" Denise !!! Hey !!!!" he called.

" Welcome, Tala Ivanov. You should know this place." Floated Salem's voice from nowhere.

" Hey !!! Where's this place ?!" yelled the red headed, desperate to leave.

" It's a shame you don't know. This, Ivanov, is your mind. Go on, pick any door you like. Each of them will show you something." She grinned as four doors appeared in front of him. They were labeled as A, B, C and D.

' I'll pick … D.' he thought as he opened the door.

Inside was a garden. Something like a park. Tala was curious of what was going to happen.

' Maybe something funny. I hope I'll get inspiration on a new prank.' He thought.

Just then, voices appeared as well as people. Tala hid in a tree, watching two figures as they walked over and stopped.

" C'mon Denise, what's wrong ?" asked a tall red-head.

' ISN'T THAT ME !!???' thought Tala above the tree, staring at himself and Denise, wide-eyes.

" What do you have against me ?" asked Denise, eyeing the older Tala.

" I don't. And what the hell are you talking about !?" asked he older red-head, worried.

" I know you have ! Stop lying ! If not why would that-that-that-that freak be near you !?" yelled Denise.

" She's-just a friend." Sighed the older Tala.

The present Tala was blinking. What friend !? What monster was Denise talking about ?! He didn't have a clue on what was going on.

Suddenly, Denise's voice floated in his ear again. He looked down but she wasn't talking. Suddenly, it came again.

" Tala !!!"

Tala looked around. Who the heck was that ?!

" TALA !!!! SNAP IT OUT !!!!!" it yelled.

Tala suddenly disappeared from the park. And then, he found himself right back at the beydish, fighting with Salem.

" Tala ! What the hell are you doing !? FIGHT HER BACK !!!" yelled Denise from a corner as Tala nodded.

Salem sighed, shaking her head.

" Wolborg ! Novae Rog !!!!" commanded Tala as Qian flew out of the beydish.

Salem said nothing and picked up her blade. She sent Tala and Denise a mysterious look before leaving, disappearing into the air.

Denise ran towards Tala and hugged him tightly.

" Man I thought you were going to lose !!!" she exclaimed. " You had a possessed look in your eyes like you were seeing something unpleasant ! Thank god that you woke up to your sense !!!" she gasped.

Tala looked at her, blinking.

' What was that all about !?' he thought, puzzled.

( End of flashback )

Until now, Tala was still greatly puzzled by what Salem showed him.

" Tala !?" called Tyson as he jumped.

" What ! And don't scare me like that !"

" Sorry, you still haven't given us an answer."

" What answer ?"

Tyson glared at the red head. " We were thinking of going to the park tomorrow. Everyone's going except for Kai. Do you want to go ?"

" Oh err … sure."

" Then it's settled ! We'll meet there after school !" smiled Hilary.

-

In another world, a young lady around the age of 25 sat on a rock, with a marble small table in front of her. She had dark-green and long hair with front bangs. She was wearing white robes with long sleeves. On the table, was a crystal ball, floating. Inside it, it showed another dark-green haired teenager, fast asleep.

" The time has come."

* * *

WOOT ! THE FIRST DAY OF NOVEMBER !!! YAY !!! THE LONG HOLS ARE COMING !!! AND CHRISTMAS TOO !!! ( Although I'm gonna graduate from primary school T.T ) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chap !!! 


	30. Hidden

OMIGOSH !!! OMIGOSH !!!!! It's the second last chappie already !!!! AAH !!!!!

Pure : Man, she's mad ...

PBRaven : -glares at disclaimer-I'll deal with you later. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed !!!! THANKS !!!

Pure : Yet another crappy chappie. 3000 over words ... Cool ... Not.

PBRaven : -blinks- huh ? It it IS NOT, don't sayit out loud.

Pure : Enjoy the show !

* * *

**Chap. 30 : Hidden**

Once again, Kai entered Lei's room. It had been a few weeks since Lei was in coma and Kai missed her. But the mysterious thing Lei was her expression. Sometimes she would smile, and sometimes tears will just fall out from her eyes even though Kai and the others did nothing. Kai sat beside her and counted. It had already been a month and 2 weeks since Lei was hospitalized. The Bladebreakers were taking a break after school today. Everything was normal unless you count Tala. He was getting spaced out frequently. As Kai sank deeper into his thoughts, he soon dozed off.

-

Kai woke up and found himself in the same place he dreamt a few months ago. It was dark and there were no lights. Just then, light shone upon him as a figure with white and pure wings came down. She had long dark-green hair that resembled Lei's.

" Kai Hiwatari, welcome." She smiled.

Kai blinked. " Where am I ?"

" _You, are the one."_ Continued the blurry figure.

" What ?"

" _The redeemer. Explore as much as you can. And you will find the thing you want most."_ It finished as the voice faded away.

Once again, Kai was left alone, in the pitched dark place. Kai did as what he was told, to explore this creepy place. He walked on and on, until he came upon two wooden doors.

" Now what am I supposed to do ?" he asked himself.

_Choose a door. Any door. It will guide you, through memories of her. _

Kai was puzzled. He sure had a puzzling month. On the doors, there were words carved on it with pictures.

The first one was Destiny with a star on it, whereas the other one was Death with The Grim Reaper. Kai didn't like the death door. Therefore he chose the Destiny door. When he entered, more doors were waiting for him. There were two rows laid neatly on both of his sides with wooden frames. Each of them had words on it. Curiosity killed the cat. Kai walked up to the first door on his right. On the door was _Enter, human. Fear itself awaits your arrival._ Kai frowned. This place sure welcomes him with weird stuff. Ignoring the sentence, he reached out for the handle. Suddenly, the door flung open itself. Kai found himself staring at the room in front of him, full of machines and electronics. He stepped forward into the room. There was a large glass bubble in the middle of the room, supported by larges wires that were connected to it. Inside was filled with blue liquid. Beside it was a container. Kai couldn't see what was inside the container because it was black. The glass bubble had a fetus in it.

" Eww …" said Kai, disgusted.

Suddenly, the door flung open and in came a man and women. The man looked as if he was 30 and was wearing a lab coat. The woman resembled the blurry figure Kai had seen before. The blunette tip-toed past them, trying to avoid their vision. But the two adults seemed like they didn't know Kai was there, but Kai thought he'd better be cautious, just in case. He sat beside the opened door and watched this interesting scene lay in front of him. The woman had an angry but sad look on her face whereas the man had a grin on his face.

" You idiot." Muttered the woman as the man sent her a glare.

" Do not underestimate this. I spent my whole life searching for the ultimate weapon. It's for her own good."

" As if. You only want the good stuff yourself."

" I'm not here to fight. Anyway, you're here as a witness, to prove that I have successfully created the Key of destruction ! MWAHAHAHA !!!!" laughed the man.

" Are you out of your mind ! How improper can you be !!! Showing a mother that her own daughter's gonna grow abnormally ! This is enough Ozuki !!!" yelled the woman, stepping in front of the glass bubble. " This child has already suffered enough, stop this now !"

" You're mad. I've come this far and now you're calling me to stop !? NEVER ! Get out of my way !" he yelled, pushing the woman away as he took the black container from the table.

Kai watched this scene curiously. He noticed the woman crying, sitting on the tiled floor while watching the man pouring the liquid into the glass bubble. The blue liquid immediately turned black, then red. Soon, the whole lab started to rumble. The glass bubble wobbled strongly and …

**BOOM !!!!**  
It exploded. The liquid stored inside the glass bubble flew out as well as blood. Chaos emerged. The sirens started to rang. Aside from that, Kai could see the fetus growing as fast as lightning. From 6 months old, it grew to eight months then finally, a baby crying appeared. The woman snatched the baby away immediately as she ran out of the room. Kai too, ran out of the lab immediately, slamming the door shut. He didn't know what happened to the man and he didn't want to know. He slid down the door, panting.

' Man ! That was gross !!!' he thought.

Just then, a ball of light appeared in front of him, then turning itself into words.

_Keep going. You'll find what you want last. _

Kai blinked as he stood up, following the light until it disappeared again. Soon, he stopped at another door. This time, it said :

_Humans ! Thou shall not enter unless the infinite gives !_

Kai sighed. He was really tired of these weird sentences that this creepy place had. But no matter. He had to explore this place. Like the other door, this wooden door flung itself open, letting Kai enter.

Kai stepped in the door. The atmosphere was much tense from last door, and much colder. Kai noticed that a girl with dark-green hair around the age of 3 of sitting on the floor, crying piteously. Feeling curious, Kai walked up to the girl and sat Indian-style beside her. Uncontrollably, his hand reached out for her head, until suddenly, another door flung open. Kai jumped immediately. A man with rectangular glasses walked in proudly as if he was King of the world.

" The result has come out. You are now officially my daughter." He grinned. " Now let's go." He said as he reached out for the girl's hand but she slapped it away. The man's expression wasn't very pleasant.

" Mummy is what I want." She mumbled.

" Fine then !!!" the man grumbled, taking out his whip before slashing it on the girl.

" Oww !!!" moaned the girl, rubbing her arm.

" Now will you go ?" asked the man, who had a grim look on his face.

For some reason, Kai wanted to go out there and give that man a lesson. But while he was planning to do so, he felt his feet, moving the other way, towards the exit.

" Hey !!! C'mon stupid feet !!! Move the other way !!" yelled Kai as the door shut itself tightly when Kai was out.

' Man … I regret coming to this place. I'll sure lose myself if I stay here forever.' The blunette thought as he continued his journey.

-

Kai couldn't take it anymore, his feet were killing him. The corridor seemed as if it had no stopping. All there was in this creepy place are doors and doors and doors. And inside the doors, incidents would happen. The girl with dark-green hair would always appear. As the dual-haired teenager sat down on the invisible floor, he wondered how long had he been here. Perhaps half a day ? Kai sighed. Where is this place anyway. He didn't remember that any place had this design. Maybe the designer or owner's brain had gone haywire back then. But the again, it was impossible. How would they insert those pictures anyway, unless he was in a cyber-world.

Keep on moving. The thing you desire is at the end.

Kai frowned. Who was this person or whatever to tell him to do this and that. But Kai felt curious. What he desired was at the end ? What is his desire ? He wanted to know. Dusting off the dust that stained on his clothes, Kai kept on walking. But this time, he wasn't gonna waste his precious time on exploring what was behind those doors. He just wanted to get to the end.

-

After 20 minutes of walking, Kai finally came to the end. The door in front of him wasn't different from any of those doors he met before, it was just the same. His hand reached out for the doorknob. He was slightly nervous about what he was going to see. Like any other door, the door flung open. Kai stepped in, tensed. The room was just black, plain black. He could see anything else but himself. Suddenly, a voice made him jump. It sounded very familiar. Soft but strong.

" Kai … Kai …" it said.

Kai turned around only to see a 15 year old girl with dark-green hair smiling at him.

" Lei !" exclaimed Kai, surprised.

Lei said nothing but just ran past him.

" Hey wait !!!" yelled the blunette as he followed her.

" C'mon Kai !! I'm sure you can do better than that !!!" giggled Lei as she ran faster, disappearing into darkness.

" Lei !!!!" Kai yelled as he quickened his speed. Soon, he saw Lei, standing there, waiting for him with her usual smile. Kai felt relived. When he was about to reach Lei's side, he felt himself falling down from a cliff. As his distance became further from the dark-green haired girl, the more he panicked.

" Lei !!!! Lei !!!"

Lei said nothing but just looked at him. A flash of sadness appeared in her eyes but disappeared quickly. She waved at him, before leaving. Kai couldn't believe his eyes. Here he was, falling and Lei wouldn't help. The cliff seemed endless. He wouldn't stop. Slowly, Kai's eyesight became blurry. As minutes and minutes passed by, Kai couldn't hold on any longer. Night immediately fell upon him as he continued to fall unconsciously.

-

Kai opened his eyes, only to find himself lying on the cold and invisible ground. He sat up, rubbing his head that was throbbing with pain. He scanned his surroundings. The only thing that was here was a gigantic metal door. It was so big that it would even fit a dinosaur. But the funny thing about this metal door was that it had blood splattered on it. What's more, the metal was rusted. Kai stood up wobbly, his head still dizzy from just now's fall. Suddenly, light appeared in front of him. The blurry winged figure came out from the slit of light.

" I'm glad, you managed to get here." She smiled.

Question marks appeared on Kai's head. ' What the hell is she talking about !?' he thought.

" Stand back." Said the woman firmly as Kai blinked.

" What ?"

" Stand back." Repeated the woman.

Kai nodded and followed. He heard the woman muttering some words. A ball of light appeared between both her hands as she stepped forward towards the door. Slowly and carefully, she inserted the ball of light into the metal door.

" Wait for a few minutes and it'll open. I can only guide you until here. Good luck." Said the woman before disappearing, leaving Kai alone again.

Just when Kai was about to walk away, the door creaked open a little. Seeing this as a great opportunity, Kai immediately run towards the door as he entered, before the door shut itself tightly again.

-

When Kai got in, he felt EXTREMELY cold. It was freezing. This place was totally different from other doors Kai met up with. The place was snowing heavily, a blizzard could occur any minute now. Shivering with cold, Kai pulled his scarf close to him as he started to walk endlessly, with an aim.

-

Kai figured he had been walking for hours and hours and hours. His feet were cold and tired but he couldn't find a place to sit down. He couldn't sit on the snow. Knowing that he didn't have a choice, the blunette carried on walking until …

Kai walked further and further on until the snow started to fall lightly. His vision also became clearer. He realized that crystals and ice grew on the ground. He walked to one of those pointed shape ice and bent down, examining them.

' Why would there be ice here ?' he thought.

While Kai was sinking deep into his thoughts, a sparkle of light that shone brightly caught his eye. Feeling curious, Kai walked faster towards it. As he was getting nearer, he could sense a mysterious aura around him.

' This place sure is puzzling …' he thought, getting nearer towards the shining glow.

When Kai approached the light, he received a big shock.

" Oh my GAWD !!!!!!!!!!!!!" he exclaimed.

In front of his eyes, was a dark-green haired teenager, curled inside a diamond shaped ice. The ice was supported by countless crystals, all shining brightly. The teenager was wearing just a white dress robe. She was sleeping inside the ice, looking peaceful.

" Lei !" gasped the blunette, his hand reaching out to touch the ice. But his hand received an electric shock when he touched the ice.

" Oww !!"

Thou shall not touch the progeny !!!! The progeny shall not be touched, by human hand !!!! Yelled the mysterious voice out of nowhere.

" I don't care !!!" snapped Kai as he tried again. But the same effect occurred. ' I must save her ! Even if it takes my life !!!' thought Kai, determined.

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind Kai. Kai turned around immediately only to realize that a tall and white woman towering him. She was wearing white dress robes and her hair was long and silky. She had a crown on her head and a triton in her right hand.

The progeny shall not be touched by human hand !!! She repeated. Leave immediately !!!

Kai wasn't fazed. In fact, he was glaring at her.

" The progency or whatever you call it is also a human. Lei doesn't even deserve to be in this creepy place in the first place." He growled.

SILENCE !!!!! How dare you speak the progeny's name out loud !!!! This is where the progeny rests !!! Boomed the woman, pointing the triton in her hand at Kai.

" It is rude to point." Muttered Kai.

LEAVE !!!

Kai sighed and turned to leave. But in his mind, he was plotting on a plan to get back. Suddenly, he felt a warm feeling in his hand. He looked at his palm and saw Dranzer glowing brightly. An idea struck him like lightning.

' That's it !!!!' he thought as he raised his launcher, aiming at Lei.

LEAVE !!!!!

Kai ignored the annoying woman and concentrated on his blade.

' Stupid granny. Don't worry Lei, I'll get you out of here in no time !' he thought as he launched Dranzer.

" Dranzer !! Blazing Gig !!!" he commanded.

When the blue blade was near its target, it suddenly stopped, falling into the ground.

" What !!!!"

The woman was still there, creating a farce field around Lei's ice.

Thou shall not enter the progeny's territory !!!

Kai bit his lip. He had nothing left. Slowly, the woman walked towards him and pinned him on an invisible wall, opposite of Lei's territory.

' Fucking shit !!!' he thought. ( Sorry for the mild language )

Now die !!! Heaven will not welcome you either !!!! Screeched the woman as she raised her triton before plunging down.

From a faraway corner, inside the ice, the female teenager started t move. Slowly, she opened an eye as the ice around her started to break.

-

Now die !!!! Screeched the woman as her triton rushed towards Kai's heart.

Kai waited and waited for the triton to pierce into his heart, but he felt nothing painful. He opened an eye and saw the woman wide eyed, with blood trickling down at the corner of mouth. Kai moved his head a little and saw the ice breaking. Kai's eyes widened a little. Soon, the ground was rumbling as the ice broke free, pointy ice bits flying everywhere. But the most flew towards the woman in front of Kai. One flew past Kai's cheek, barely missing it as Kai's cheek received a cut. Behind the ice, Kai could see a pair of wings emerging from Lei's back, slowly growing until it reached the perfect size for the user. When the wings were done, the flying ice stopped, dropping onto the ground as well as the dead woman. Kai stepped across her and ran towards Lei.

" Lei !!! Are you okay !?" he asked nervous.

Lei just stood there and looked at him with peaceful eyes. Slowly, she raised a hand to wipe away blood that were oozing out from Kai's cheek.

" I'm sorry." Floated the voice Kai longed to hear.

Kai smiled. " It's alright. I-"

Lei placed a finger on Kai's lips.

" I'll love you forever." She whispered a soft kiss before fading away.

" Lei, don't. Lei !! Don't leave me alone !!! LEI !!!!"

-

Kai jerked awake as he sat up straight from the edge of Lei's bed, sweating.

" Man ! That was a strange dream." He mumbled when he regained conscious, before sighing.

He stole a glance at the clock on the wall. 7.00 p.m. Kai thought he'd better leave right away. The visiting hours were going to end. When he stood up, he felt something pulled his hand. It was warm and soft. Kai turned around, only to find his beloved gazing at him with lost and tired eyes.

* * *

Well, that's it. Kinda ... crappy in my opinion. Anyways, hope you've enjoyed the chapter ! Get well soon, Lettuce ...

:) PureBlackRaven


	31. Learn Something, Kai

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. 'Tis is the last the final chappie ... It's ... over. T.T Enjoy reading ...**

* * *

**Chap. 31 : Learn Something, Kai**

( The next day, NOON … )

This time, it was the Demoralizers that entered the hospital room. The Bladebreakers had gone for school. Lei was the only person in the room, reading a book.

" Morning Lei. How are you feeling ?" asked Asher.

" I'm fine, thanks." Smiled Lei, putting her book aside.

" So, you're awake." Smiled Namie.

" Yeah. Yesterday." Said Lei.

" I bet Hiwatari's happy." Muttered Edmund as Salem elbowed him.

" Mmmm …" said Lei, sighing.

" What's wrong ?" asked Salem.

Lei hesitated. " You guys might think I'm crazy if I say it."

" No we won't, we're your friends, aren't we ?" smiled Namie.

" I can't stay here." Lei blurted out before she could even stop herself.

Silence filled the room. Lei sighed again.

" Why ?" asked Asher, concerned.

" It's because of him. I can't stay here with him !"

" Why that punk !!! I'm gonna beat the shit out of him !!!" growled Edmund, rolling up his sleeves.

" No don't !!!! It's not his problem, it's mine. I don't know but I just-" Lei was broke off by Salem.

" Can't stay with him. Yes, we know, we know." She finished.

" Well, why ?" asked Namie, concerned.

" I can't stay, after what I showed him, he's not going to treat me as a normal being like before." Mumbled Lei.

" How can you be so sure ? You don't know what he's thinking."

Lei hesitated and looked at the mocha coloured hair girl.

( Flashback )

When Kai was a bout to leave, he felt something warm and soft pulling his hand, forbidding him to leave. He turned around only to find the neko-jin gazing at him with tired and sad eyes. Lei had awoken, after all those weeks. Lei looked at Kai, breathing deeply. Kai just stared at Lei like he had just witnessed ghosts appearing before his eyes. His face was pale.

' His eyes, I can see it. The shock …' thought Lei as tears fell out from the corner of her eyes. Kai blinked as Lei released his hand before returning back to sleep.

( End of Flashback )

The Demoralizers looked at each other. After minutes of discussion, the four of them nodded in agreement.

" We've decided Lei." Said Namie finally as Lei nodded.

" We actually wanted to bid goodbye to you. We're leaving for somewhere many people don't know. But since you wanted to leave Japan …" said Asher, trialing off as Salem continued.

" We'll take you with us."

Lei blinked. " Really ?!"

" Yes. Now pack your stuff. We're taking Salem's private airplane." Smiled Edmund as Lei jumped out of bed.

As Namie and Edmund helped Lei to pack her stuff, Asher whispered to Salem.

" Are you sure this is right ?"

" Positive. Don't worry, they'll be alright. Although many things are about to happen." Smiled Salem.

Asher looked at her, opened mouth. He looked as if he had won Godzilla as a prize. Salem glared at him.

" What are you staring at ?" she asked suspiciously.

" Nothing it's just that …. GUYS !!! Salem Talientzev just SMILED !!!!!!!" exclaimed the sea-green haired boy.

Everyone stared at Salem.

" Oh my gawd …" said Edmund as Namie squealed.

" WOW !!!!!! SALEM !!! YOU FINALLY SMILED !!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ABNORMAL WHEN YOU DIDN'T SMILE !!!!!" she squealed, hugging the Russian. Lei smiled as she gave the Russian placed her hand on Salem's back.

" Congrats buddie." She smiled as Salem frowned.

While the others grinned and talked about Salem's first smile in 12 years, Lei continued packing her belongings into a bag.

( Lei's POV )

Somehow, I felt things would be better this way. Even if I have to part with the person I love and treasure most. I knew it was wrong to leave Japan with my new friends but I feel relaxed and normal while staying with my new team. Kai wouldn't treat me as the same again anyway after yesterday's incident I guess. Let's see … toothbrush … headphones … clothes …

" Try not to make it so obvious you're running away !" came Edmund's voice from behind as I nodded, smiling. Right, now where was I ? Oh yes ! Wallet … bottle … hey ! Where are my pills ?

" Err … guys, I think I'll need to get my pills." I smiled sheepishly.

" We'll get it for you." Said Namie as they went out, leaving Salem and me alone.

I checked my bag if there was anything I left. Suddenly, Salem handed me something.

" Here." She said as I took it over.

They were two photo frames. One was a picture of the whole team and me, and the other one was Kai.

' Kai, I hope you will understand and respect my decision. I hope you'll forgive me too.' I thought as I put them in my bag and zipped it.

" Don't worry, he will." Grinned Salem as I smiled.

" Hopefully. He always gets suspicious." I grinned too.

Suddenly, the other three team members burst in the room. They're faces were quite panicked.

" Lei !! Hurry !!!! I saw them coming in the entrance !!!!" said Namie as she shoved the pills into my hands.

" Huh ?"

" They're coming !!!!" yelled Edmund as Asher grabbed my bag. Edmund signaled me to jump out of the window and into the tree.

" Hurry ! I can hear them coming !" hissed Salem as I nodded, jumping out of the window as one by one followed.

When all of us had already climbed down the tree, we ran as fast as possible.

' Kai, I'm sorry.' I smiled sadly as we ran out of the hospital grounds and into the forest nearby which I loved.

-

" Well, time to board." Grinned Edmund as everyone grinned too. I was the first to board, followed by Salem then Namie and Edmund.

" Wow …" I exclaimed.

" Well, this is just a piece of cake for ancient Talientzev's successor, right Salem ?" smirked Edmund.

" Shut the fuck up Eddie." Glared the mocha coloured hair girl before sitting beside me.

For some reason, I feel a bit tensed when I sat with her. She was dark, mysterious, but somehow I think she's sometimes kind and caring, in a way though. A bit like Kai, just that the glares from her were much scarier. But the most freakish thing she had on her was, she could read minds. Something like knowing what's gonna happen the next second or minutes although not knowing what will happen the next few days, unless she reads some plots. Namie and Edmund were sitting together. They were talking merrily to each other. When I joined the team, those two were like brother and sister to me. From what I am seeing right now, I thought they looked like a couple, although the fact that Salem keeps telling me Edmund has a lover already. My thoughts drifted to Kai. Tall, cold, sweet and many more. I feel like a total sucker when I couldn't face fate. The fate of Kai Hiwatari treating me like a mental disturbed person.

" Don't worry Lei. You'll get over it in a few days, after we reach. Now get some sleep." Murmured Salem as I nodded.

This is going to be a long year … Kai, sometimes you have to learn to let go …

* * *

PBRaven : -hides behind Pure- Don't hate me. 

Pure : No epilogue guys, BUT planning on sequel. Hehe. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the whole story. The sequel will come out later, maybe during the long holidays in December-

PBRaven : A WHOLE MONTH'S HOLIDAY !!!!!! YAY !!!!

Pure : -glares at Raven- Anyway, in the middle of waiting, PureBlackRaven is also planning on a TalaOC fic which will MOST LIKELY be named " A Fairytale Love" ... Maybe she will wirte it, maybe she won't. But the sequel is sure to be posted. Unless you guys don't want one.

PureBlackRaven : Lastly, I'm sorry if I have been a bad writer and the whole story's just crap and shit. Flames are welcomed with oepn hands in this story by the way. THANKS !!!!!!

Pure : PureBlackRaven does not own Beyblade and its characters, only the plot and her OCs. If you have problems, contact her at or But say who you are first or she'll ask you starightfowardly. E.g : Who the hell are you !?

PureBlackRaven : Hehe. Sorry if I've been rude in the story and mean in any review reply. SORRY !!!! And thanks for the cheer everyone. Your reviews have kept me going !!!!

Good luck to Masha in her exams and hope you fully recover Lettuce !!


End file.
